


In the Hands of Men

by chibyeol (minitala)



Category: Final Fantasy XII, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, High Fantasy, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Magic, Mayhem, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Multi, Politics, Secret Identity, Thats a Tag?, War, Wow, and, basically a long love letter to the world of ivalice, cant believe i tagged that, in general, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 59,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minitala/pseuds/chibyeol
Summary: Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou were both orphaned after the Fall of Nabudis. At the behest of their family, they are sent to live in the Kingdom of Dalmasca with a stranger - the injured knight who calls himself Maito. But war follows them close as the Archadian Empire ruled by Emperor Enji Todoroki and his Court of Judges bring Dalmasca to heel and snuff out the ruling House of Togata.Two years after war's bitter end, Touya Todoroki is sent to Dalmasca as its new consul. On the night of his welcome, Izuku sneaks into the Royal Palace to seek fortune. Instead, he finds an ancient relic, a long-dead prince, a hiding scientist, a runaway viera, and a wraith of a man. Katsuki gives chase to save his fool of a cousin only to be taken captive, used as hostage, and eventually finding himself under the protection of the Consul's younger brother.That was only the beginning.Their paths entangle with the powers that control Ivalice and the two orphan boys end up witnessing and participating in the events that would change the future and change the world - all while learning the truth about themselves, the meaning of family, the feeling of finally coming home.or, a BNHA Final Fantasy AU
Relationships: Amajiki Tamaki/Toogata Mirio, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Takami Keigo | Hawks/Todoroki Touya
Comments: 28
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue. There you shall find Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This used to have a lengthy starting note bc I don't know how to shut up. lol
> 
> Long story short: This is a BNHA fantasy AU based on the game Final Fantasy XII. Based on feedback, there is **absolutely no need** to know FF knowledge prior to delving into this fic. This is going to be long. Like 200k long. Slow going bc I have a professional licensure exam coming up BUT will definitely be finished bc this fic is my baby and I love it dearly.
> 
> Warnings: SPOILERS. Excessive use of real names bc hero system does not exist in fic. There will always be a Character Glossary at every chapter's End Notes and _AGAIN,_ **it is not spoiler free.** All romance tags WILL happen but they will be slow and kinda background to the main plot. Warning for Katsuki's potty mouth. A LOT OF MULTIFANDOM REFERENCES. Also a lot fuckery regarding canon in general. Hmm, what else.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my [Duuuuude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duuuuude/pseuds/Duuuuude) who is my greatest writing cheerleader and the softest butter knife.
> 
> Well, that's it. Welcome to Ivalice! Hope you enjoy your stay. *wink*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivalice is a land in turmoil. Trapped in between the warring empire states of Archadia and Rozarria is the small desert kingdom of Dalmasca, ruled by the Royal House of Togata who hold the Blood of Kings.
> 
> King Ichizen Togata makes an attempt to foster peace, only to end up betrayed by the new Overlord of Nabradia and murdered by the monsters who rule Archadia. In the ensuing chaos, Dalmasca loses its greatest protectors and an entire country is wiped out of the map of Ivalice.
> 
> In an unprecented coup-de-grace, Marquis Sasaki of Bhujerba announces that the last of House Togata has taken his own life. Thus did Nabudis fall and Dalmasca surrender.

_**Map Credits** to User **Ilium** , lifted from the **Ivalice** page of the **Final Fantasy Fandom site**_

-

-

-

-

-

\-----

**_MIRIO_ **

\-----

_Year 701 Old Valendian_

_Sovereign Union of Nabradia_

“Tell me again why we are making a treaty with the Shie Hassaikai?”

His father chuckles astride his chocobo. “You are young yet, Mirio,” his father says fondly, “You will learn that certain sacrifices must be made when ruling.”

Prince Mirio Togata of the Kingdom of Dalmasca gives a scandalized gasp, “This _isn’t_ a marriage proposal, is it?”  
  


The king smirks, bemused, and turns to the side where his tutor is sending him a glare. “Ser Kayama, I take it my son has not been very diligent with his studies?”

Nemuri Kayama, a knight in the Heroic Order of the Dalmasca who also acts as his governess, is trying to knock him out with just an angry look. “I could have sworn, Your Majesty,” she grits out, “That the Young Lord had been educated _before_ we left for Nabudis.”

“It appears you have been misled, Kayama,” Ser Shirakumo laughs beside the King to which he just shakes his head. Ser Shirakumo’s blue eyes are glinting with mischief.

“The Princess of Shie Hassaikai is a child of three,” a new bored voice speaks up beside Mirio. Ser Aizawa, who had so far been silent throughout the journey, nudges his chocobo nearer to the prince. “I’m not sure if that’s your notion of an ideal wife.”

“Of course not! How could you even—!" Mirio splutters, " _Ugh._ I didn’t know, alright?”

“You would if _you were just paying attention!_ ” Kayama yells at him, indignant.

His father laughs heartily. “Well now,” he speaks, “At least we cleared that up before we reached Nabudis. I’m not sure Lord Chisaki would find it as amusing.”

“Sorry, father.”

King Ichizen Togata smiles at him indulgently. He nudges his chocobo faster, “Come Mirio, we must talk. Ser Shirakumo, take point for us, if you please.”

Mirio perks up and keeps abreast of his father, Ser Shirakumo maintaining a respectful distance in front of them. “What is it, father?”

“We are a small kingdom, Mirio, trapped between two powers that try to shape Ivalice to their wants,” his father begins, “To the west, Rozarria is teeming with a bursting populace that overflows into our territory as they deal with an apathetic High King and his ruthless Grand Commander.”

His father extends an arm to the east where the sun has barely risen. “And there, lies Archadia. Emperor Todoroki has been very aggressive with his advance, what with civil war consuming the priorities of Rozarria. The Republic of Landis has already fallen to his greataxe for this reason long before you were born.”

Mirio winces. “Then… Nabradia…”

“Nabradia and Dalmasca sit in the holy land where the Dynast-King of Millenia established the Galtean Alliance. You, my son, and the Princess Chisaki hold the Blood of Kings.”

He blinks. He is familiar with the Blood of Kings and its power. Knows it justifies his father’s rule and gives him strength, as well as granting Mirio himself his own slowly budding strength. Knows it allows their knights to fight for their homeland. Still.

“Father, the Princess is a _child_. You cannot be serious.”

To that his father laughs again and shakes his head. “Tis not the way you think, my son. This arrangement is not for you and her. It is between myself and her grandfather, a show of unity.”

Grandfather?

His father continues, “The treaty is nothing more than a temporary deterrent, I’m afraid. Each moment we idle, Emperor Todoroki and his Court of Judges grow stronger. You must be especially wary of his Supreme Justice.”

Mirio is startled when his father reaches a hand to curl around his arm. “You must protect the bloodline of the Dynast-King, Mirio. So few of us remain who stand guard for it and the evil it keeps at bay. Its power, in the hands of the wrong people, is destructive and divisive. The things the Dynast-King’s Blood is capable of…”

His father shakes his head as he trails off and the mood between them turns somber. Mirio has long known the legends that tell of the Dynast-King's might, and the power left behind in the King's Blood. In his lifetime, and he doubt in his father's, the Blood has never been called to do anything more than _protect_.

What did his father mean when he said it keeps evil at bay?

He shakes his head. If his father mentioned it yet did not elaborate, it can only mean this is not the time and place to discuss. Mirio is excitable, can admit it to himself, but one of the last things his mother taught him as a child was that great things require patience. The legacy of the Blood of Kings is something that simply falls under that.

“I have faith, father,” Mirio says finally after a prolonged silence.

“I’m sorry?”

Mirio looks at him with determined eyes. “I have faith, in our knights, in _you._ If you entrust me with the safety of the Princess of Nabradia then I will ask that you have faith in me, as well.”

The king is startled for a spell before he smiles with the brightness of the sun. “Of course, my son. I am sure you will prove to be the best of us, after all.”

-

-

-

_Mirio was fifteen when he first met the Princess of Nabradia. She was a small, fragile thing–with beautiful white hair done up in braids and wide, curious, scarlet eyes. Eri, her name was. Her grandfather, a reasonable but stern man who ruled over the sovereign states of Nabradia, did not seem very forthcoming with the alliance his father had offered._

_But like the King of Dalmasca, Lord Hametsu Chisaki was resigned to the tides of fate ruled by the powers of Rozarria and Archadia._

_Which was more than what Mirio could’ve said about his right-hand man–Eri’s father. The man had been nothing but aggressive and sanctimonious to the point that the very Lord he served had to send him away. Lord Chisaki had been apologetic after, saying that Lord Kai Chisaki had not been the same ever since his daughter, Eri’s mother, died._

_Despite the younger Chisaki’s vitriol, the treaty pushed through and it seemed to have stayed Emperor Todoroki’s hand as the two kingdoms made a flimsy but valiant attempt at appearing to be united, thanks to his father's ardour for peace and Lord Hametsu Chisaki's stalwart cooperation._

_Mirio kept to his word and befriended the Princess of Nabradia. Eri Chisaki is nothing like her father. Sweet and soft-spoken, she took to Mirio’s sunny personality easily and the prince truly loved her like a sister. He would lay down his life for hers._

_That was three years ago. Even as both sovereigns work tirelessly for peace, the shadows of war loom closer, closer than they could ever have predicted._

_Alas, brittle peace could never last so long._

-

-

-

_Year 704 Old Valendian_

_Kingdom of Dalmasca - Royal City of Rabanastre_

_Royal Palace of Rabanastre_

“Lord Hametsu Chisaki is dead,” Ser Akaguro reports as soon as he enters the war room, taking off his helmet. On any other day, Mirio would always be queasy looking at the man’s face that had a hole for a nose, a previous injury that never healed so well, but the news is a shocker.

King Ichizen Togata hisses in his next breath. Mirio is up in an instant.

“Eri?”

Ser Aizawa steps beside Ser Akaguro, also just returned from Nabradia. He looks straight at Mirio as he says, “The princess is with her father, I would presume.”

“She is _not_ safe there. We should—”

“Mirio,” his father cuts off. Mirio whirls around to face his father, “You _know_ I’m not wrong!”

“My son,” King Ichizen says again, the command clear in his voice, “Please take a seat.”

Mirio swallows the protest and sits back down.

“I would not disagree with the Young Lord, we must act at once. Word has already reached Archades,” Ser Akaguro almost growls, “There is a force being formed as we speak.”

There are hisses of curses across the table. “With that said,” Ser Aizawa cuts through the murmuring with a disapproving look at Ser Akaguro, “Lord Kai Chisaki has demanded to meet with King Ichizen Togata to discuss the alliance between Dalmasca and Nabradia.”

Mirio rolls his eyes, “Such _disrespect._ ”

“Mirio,” his father admonishes tiredly.

Someone clears their throat. “I wouldn’t say that I quite agree with the Prince,” Ser Yamada says, “But wouldn’t it be in our best interests to ensure that the Princess of Nabradia is safe?”

King Togata sighs. “Very well. Let us make for Nabudis with all haste.”

“I will go as your sword, my king,” Ser Yagi declares, standing up, his height towering over all of them. It is no secret that the knight is the strongest of the Heroic Order.

Ser Shirakumo smirks, “Well, I can’t be upstaged as Knight-Commander now, can I?” He turns to the King, his tone somber, “Your highness, I will go with Ser Yagi by your side.”

“Then I will go as well.”

The Knights turn as one to the young prince. Mirio looks straight at his father.

“No,” his father says with finality.

Mirio’s wide blue eyes harden at the refusal. “You told me before, to keep her safe,” Mirio hisses, “And I will honor the oath I have sworn, not only for fealty to you, but because I love the girl like she is of my own blood.”

The King’s eyes soften at the reminder of the promise his son made, seemingly lifetimes ago. “I understand how you feel, Mirio,” he stands, walks towards his son, lays a hand on his shoulder, “But this is a matter that I must resolve myself. I will need my heir to make sure Dalmasca is safe if I should go.”

Father and son stare each other down, before Mirio turns away with a click of his tongue. He draws in a shaky breath, and grits out, “As you wish, Your Highness.”

-

-

King and Prince stand together as they send off the forces that will fly to Nabudis. Mirio listens to his father as he speaks to his people, assuring the masses that no harm shall come to Dalmasca. He watches as his father opens the two embellished chests he knows they keep in the Royal Treasury.

The legendary Swords of Kings, weapons from the time of the Millennium Dynast-King.

Mirio watches as his father takes a dagger from an aide and cuts a line across his palm, before handing it to Ser Shirakumo who does the same, offering the injured hand to his father.

“With this blood, you swear your fealty to the Blood of Kings so shall you share in the power it is granted,” his father says, hand hovering just above Ser Shirakumo’s.

“With my blood, I swear to protect the line of the Blood of Kings. Let my oath be unbreakable on pain of death, until my King bids my duty done,” Ser Shirakumo responds with the ease of one who has recited the pledge before. Yet, it still leaves the Knight-Commander breathless.

Mirio understands. To be sworn to the King’s Blood is a great power and a heavy burden. Ser Shirakumo may have sworn this oath and sealed it with his blood many times but the reason why he is able to do so is because he is _capable_. Not many can boast of wielding a Sword of Kings, and here is a man who has done so more than once.

The King lowers his bleeding hand to Ser Shirakumo’s. A light shines in their clasped palms, wind blowing the cape on the knight’s back and the king’s robes before it quickly dies away. The king smiles at the Knight-Commander before he turns to one of the chests, picking up the sword that lies within it. It is nondescript, almost boring in its regalia but it is simply a disguise.

An aide takes the dagger from Ser Shirakumo who bows his head and lifts up both hands. The dagger is handed to Ser Yagi while his father lays the sword on Ser Shirakumo’s waiting hands, his blood staining the blade's grip.

He turns to the other knight. There is an intense look in Ser Yagi’s eyes and Mirio could’ve sworn that he sees his father shake his head. The tall knight gives a small sigh before he too, cuts a line across his palm. The king and the knight recite the same pledge, their injured hands connecting.

Mirio realizes with a startle that, for the longest time he has seen this ceremony done, he has never actually seen Ser Yagi take the oath.

The reaction is worlds away from what happened with Ser Shirakumo. The light between their connected palms was almost blinding in its brilliance, the wind blowing through the entire square.

_What just happened_?

The second sword is taken from the chest and placed on Ser Yagi’s hands. The King steps back and looks almost like a proud father to both his knights. “We pray to Galtea, the Brave Warrior. May she stand watch over your life,” he intones.

“That we be considered worthy,” both knights respond. The king nods at them, lifts up his arms, “Rise, Heroes of Dalmasca.”

Ser Shirakumo and Ser Yagi face the crowd and as one, pull their swords from their sheaths. As they do, light and electricity crackle along the blades that light up with magick. They hold their swords above their heads, transformed.

In Ser Shirakumo’s hands is the Blade of the Mystic, an elegant longsword that is almost steaming with the energy it contains. He smiles, the blade has been his to use since he became Knight-Commander. Beside him, Ser Yagi holds the Sword of the Tall, the broadsword almost as massive as he is, the blade as long as the distance between his shins and his shoulders, its serrated edges glinting dangerously.

The crowd cheers for its champions as they lower their weapons. King Ichizen Togata looks back at Mirio as his attendants wrap his bleeding hand.

“My son,” he entreats, holding out his free hand.

Mirio remembers his earlier behavior and is almost ashamed. He ducks his head as he takes his father’s hand. He is pulled forward and presented to the people.

“Your Prince!” King Ichizen announces, “He shall be your protector and shield in my stead!”

The crowd cheers as Mirio’s eyes water with tears. Before his father can let go, the prince pulls him back into a tight embrace. It’s always been him and his father, the early loss of his mother is a history he shares with Eri. There is a gnawing feeling inside of him as his Blood pumps wildly in his veins.

The King quickly returns the hug before pulling away, his hands heavy with promise in his son’s shoulders. “I will bring Princess Eri home, Mirio,” he swears. Mirio’s hands grasps his father’s forearms tightly. “Both of you,” he says, “Both of you shall come home.”

King Ichizen lets go with a smile, “As you wish, Your Highness.” Mirio could not stop the coloring of his cheeks at the reminder of his earlier transgression. The King considers him for a moment before he speaks again, "We shall talk about the Blood of Kings when I return, Mirio."

"Then, I shall hold on to that promise, father. Godspeed."

Mirio watches as his father boards the airship awaiting them, flanked by Ser Shirakumo and Ser Yagi, Ser Aizawa and Ser Akaguro following behind them. There is a very minimal fighting force with them. Should Archadia attack Nabudis, they will only secure Princess Eri and evacuate as much as they can.

The gnawing feeling does not leave Mirio’s chest. Somehow, he knew, everything has changed.

-

-

-

-

-

\-----

**_TOSHINORI_ **

\-----

_Year 704 Old Valendian_

_Sovereign Union of Nabradia - Capital City of Nabudis_

_Palace of Shie Hassakai_

The winds are changed, he can feel it.

“Stay sharp,” he murmurs, hand resting heavily on his sword. They had not been allowed inside the throne room as they bear Swords of Kings, much to Shirakumo’s anger and dismay. Aizawa accompanied the King in their stead.

The Knight-Commander is looking out the closed off meditation garden beside Toshinori. He nods in agreement, a small frown on his face. Toshinori hopes Akaguro is having better luck. The other knight had taken off in a separate airship before they reached Nabudis. Underhanded as it was, it was Akaguro’s job to infiltrate the sprawling complex and locate and secure Princess Chisaki so they could leave at the first sign of trouble.

And the first sign of trouble has come.

Shirakumo narrows his eyes at the sliding double door flanked by two of Shie Hassaikai’s men. “What’s taking them so long?” he hisses. Toshinori shakes his head. Shirakumo was young, impatient, but his instinct and battle prowess was almost equal to Toshinori himself, lending him the position of Knight-Commander, a position Toshinori had been passed over multiple times in a mutual understanding of necessity between a King and his Knight. Besides, following rules was not his strong suit after all.

“Royal proceedings are meticulous and they've only just closed the door,” Toshinori explains, like clockwork, a speech he has many a time given to squires. Shirakumo’s eyes harden. “We are _not_ safe here, Toshinori,” he grits out, “I’m sure you could feel it—”

He never heard what Shirakumo wanted to say because the door is blasted wide open and Aizawa flies through the door, hitting Shirakumo, flying above the garden, both of them knocking down _shoji_ walls across the complex with the force.

“Shirakumo!”

The Knight-Commander is too far, buried under the debris, but alive. “Get to the King!” he yells.

His sword was already out before Shirakumo could finish his sentence. Toshinori turns around to find complete destruction inside the throne room. In the middle of it all, stands a figure well-known to the Heroic Order but never have they seen before now.

The Supreme Justice of Archadia stands over the King of Dalmasca, his greatsword–decorated with filigrees of blue like the in the legends of the Shadow Knight King–is dripping with blood. His black helm is distinctive, the maw of it like fangs drawn in a perpetual calculating frown. In an instant, Toshinori feels it. This is no ordinary man. The Blood running in Toshinori’s veins flare up in alarm, bounding pulse noisy in his ears.

“Ah,” the man intones, voice echoing, “What a waste.”

Toshinori growls and rushes to attack only to be immediately blocked almost effortlessly. The Judge tilts his head curiously at him. “Interesting,” he drawls, “I sense the Blood of Kings in you, and yet...”

His wrist flexes as he pushes Toshinori who jumps away. “You swear yourself to another King,” the man continues, “How shameful. The power is wasted in your ilk.”

“You know nothing. I swore myself to Dalmasca and I shall fight until she is lost,” Toshinori growls at him.

“Truly?” the man laughs. The Judge turns to face him, his sword dripping at his side. “Your king is dead, Swordbearer, and yet the Sword of the Tall remains in your hands. The blood of that infernal Dynast-King flows in you.”

“You lie!” Toshinori screams as he launches himself in another attack. The man gives with a small surprised frown.

“Is it not the truth then? Yet your Blood calls out to me as it does yours, I know,” he says absently, “Or perhaps, your King has not drawn his last breath after all.”

“You are a raving madman who has spilled the blood of my King,” Toshinori seethes, “Prepare to die.”

The Judge slides backward from Toshinori’s force. The knight follows in an instant, forcing him backwards as he defends shakily, their greatswords meeting with incredible force. The Judge changes his grip to his left as he is backed into a wall and Toshinori's Blood practically sings with warning. A glyph forms behind him and Toshinori jumps back in retreat as fireballs head his way in the next instant.

“Impressive, the Blood heeds you despite your weakness,” the Judge says, recovering as Toshinori skids to a stop away from him. Toshinori narrows his eyes. He swings his sword, the arc tracing lightning in its wake, wind picking up out of nowhere.

The heathen Judge tilts his head at him. “Are you quite certain of that, Swordbearer?”

He raises his sword and hangs it by his side, the sharp end of it pointing directly at the body in the middle of the room. “Magick of that caliber will only hasten your king’s funeral, yes?”

Toshinori grits his teeth as he stops his Quickening and considers his actions. _Think_.

“Wonderful,” the Judge croons before rushing into Toshinori who blocks him even with the surprise. The knight smirks, a clock glyph already formed at his feet, its gears and hands moving quickly.

“You’re not the only one who can use magic,” Toshinori points out as he glows with the effect of Haste. Another glyph forms at his feet in less than a heartbeat and the magic releases to pierce the Judge through his armour with hardened spikes of ice. In the small moment that he is suspended, Toshinori swings his sword to catch the Judge right in his middle, sending him flying off to the wall.

Toshinori is upon him in a second, his Blood pumping as it roars with rage and time magic, moving too fast for the Supreme Justice to respond. He deals blow after blow with the Sword of the Tall before smacking the Judge’s head against the wall with a hand on his helm. His hand bursts with energy as he activates a Quickening, this time contained and focused.

“Be rid of this world, demon,” Toshinori grits out, the shadows casting his blue eyes in unnatural light with his magic.

_Rabanastre Smash!_

The Quickening sends a powerful punch laced with fire and powered by wind right into the Supreme Justice’s head and the wall breaks from the force, sending him crashing through several of Shie Hassaikai’s sprawling hallways. Toshinori sways forward as his energy is also spent, the effect of Haste wearing out as his Mist reserves also drain.

Someone grabs his armor and pulls him back into the throne room. He is immediately pulled forward by the collar of his armor.

“What happened here?” Akaguro hisses at him, “Why is the King _bleeding on the floor,_ Yagi?”

At the reminder, Toshinori winces, noticing that Akaguro had moved the King to the dais of the throne room and had attempted to stem the bleeding. His chest rises and falls minutely. “He _breathes_ ,” Toshinori gasps, on his feet in an instant to come closer to King Ichizen.

Akaguro growls and punches him before he can come closer, throwing his helmet off with the force. “You _bastard!_ ” Akaguro screams at him, “You were supposed to be the best of us!”

“I’m sorry, Akaguro,” Toshinori wheezes through his grief, “It’s my fault—”

“Damn right, it’s your fault!” Akaguro shouts, “I should have been here! I should’ve watched over him instead of trying to find some non-existent princess and her liar of a father!”

“What?”

Any explanation Akaguro could say was cut off as Aizawa runs in with a heavily injured Shirakumo, followed by several Nabradian soldiers, “We have to leave! Archadian forces are bearing down on us and _—No.”_

" _Shit,_ " Shirakumo swears as his knees finally give out, his eyes focused on their King in the middle of the dais.

Aizawa's eyes are wide with horror as he too gazes at their King, bathed in crimson. “No,” he murmurs again in shock, freezing in the middle of the room.

“Traitors!” Akaguro yells at the soldiers who stand behind Aizawa, rushing forward to attack. One of them blocks him before he can advance on the others.

“Stand down! You have been misled, as was this country,” a woman’s voice sounds from behind the helm.

“Our king is dead, you wench!”

“And the Princess of Shie Hassaikai has been missing since a fortnight ago! Kai Chisaki has betrayed Nabradia!”

Akaguro growls, putting his weight on his sword, sending the lady knight crashing against the wall. “Then Kai Chisaki will die,” Akaguro says.

“Get in line, you fucking bitch,” she responds, all traces of diplomacy gone from her tone, her swordhand twitching.

“Commander Bakugou!” a soldier yells, “We have to leave, the palace will soon be lost!”

“No! We will stand our ground!” the lady knight growls at her soldier, pointing through the courtyard garden at the magickal barrier shimmering in the sky. “The paling still stands!”

A frail voice speaks out, “ _Toshinori_.”

Toshinori is beside the King in a heartbeat, one of the king’s hands cradled in both his own. “My Lord, please, save your breath.”

The other three settle around him, faces in varying expressions of anger, shock, and disbelief. King Ichizen shakes his head, his last words soft, “If Eri is lost… The Blood of Kings... remains only in Mirio now... The bloodline… cannot... be lost...” The hand in Toshinori’s grasp turns limp as he closes his eyes.

“Your highness, _please_ ,” Shirakumo begs, tears in his eyes.

“Stop,” Akaguro growls at no one in particular, “ _Stop it_.”

“He’s breathing, but just barely,” Aizawa cuts in, forever their voice of reason.

Toshinori nods, grave. “We have to get him out of here. _Now_.”

A voice yells from behind them, one of Commander Bakugou’s men. “Commander! The gates have been breached!”

Shirakumo’s eyes harden into steel and the Knight-Commander stands up. “Give me your sword, Akaguro.”

“ _What_?”

Shirakumo sheathes the Blade of the Mystic and presents it to him, handle first. “ _Oboro_ ,” Aizawa hisses in warning. Toshinori’s eyes harden at what Shirakumo wants to do but doesn’t speak up. The Knight-Commander doesn’t waver under Aizawa’s warning.

“The Swords of Kings serve to protect the King’s Blood. You have not sworn the oath but it is still a sword of legendary make. It can cut through the paling. Take it and bring His Majesty back to Dalmasca.”

“Are you a _fool_?”

“You’re the least injured of the four of us,” Toshinori agrees reluctantly, standing up and lifting the Sword of the Tall, “And the fastest. With you, he might stand a chance.”

“Akaguro, protect the Blood of Kings,” Shirakumo commands, the authority in his tone undeniable, “Take the damn sword.”

The other knight growls, “Fine! And what of you three, then?”

“We will stay and fight off the army so you might have a chance,” Toshinori says as he walks to the other side of the room. With a single swing of his greatsword, the wall breaks. He points into the night, “Your airship should be directly south of here, if the enemy has not found it.”

“Of course you three will remain to be _martyrs_ ,” Akaguro complains bitterly as he takes the sword from Shirakumo and exchanges it for his own.

Shirakumo smiles, “Galtea watch over you, Akaguro.”

The knight snorts unprettily as he carries the limp body of their king in his arms. He is almost at the threshold of the ruined wall when he speaks again, “Aizawa.”

The man in question narrows his eyes at him.

“You delivered the message from the Chisaki bastard to the King, his blood is in your hands,” Akaguro hisses.

“This is not the time, Akaguro!” Toshinori roars.

Aizawa ducks his head and shrugs. “And I will pay for it with my life,” he swears as he takes out his own sword, “Leave, Akaguro.”

With a final scowl at Aizawa, the knight leaves through the ruined wall.

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” Aizawa hisses at Shirakumo when Akaguro is gone, “Giving him the Sword of Kings like that.”

“It’s all incentive really,” Shirakumo says lightly, “If I don’t make it out of here, you have to take the sword away from him.”

“Don’t be stupid. The sword is your responsibility, _you_ get it.”

There is a commotion at the door where Commander Bakugou’s soldiers are gathered. “For Nabradia!” Commander Bakugou yells and the sounds of another skirmish begins. Toshinori belatedly realizes that the woman was kind enough to give them time and privacy in the midst of conflict.

He steadies the Sword of the Tall in front of him, “Well then, gentlemen, it has been my great honor to fight by your side.”

Aizawa grimaces as Oboro gives a little breathless chuckle. "Why so serious, Toshinori-san? We shall live to fight another day."

-

-

“Something’s wrong,” Shirakumo says, wiping the blood from his mouth.

“The soldiers are thinning out,” Commander Bakugou growls.

“And that’s a bad thing?” Aizawa asks, a little breathless.

They’re fighting near the entrance courtyard of the sprawling palace of Shie Hassaikai now, having fought their way out of the throne room. Toshinori agrees with the Nabradian commander’s assessment, as he sweeps his sword through another contingent of soldiers.

There is something off with the directions from where the soldiers are coming from. Despite the advance they have so far made, it is hardly in a direction that Toshinori would call advantageous.

_They’ve exposed us,_ Toshinori realizes with a start, looking up to the sky, seeing a shadow loom beyond the paling.

“We need to leave!” Toshinori yells over the commotion, “This is a trap!”

Just as he shouts the order, the paling that protects the palaces shimmers out into the nothing. _Shit_. A large airship enters the Nabudis airspace.

He sees Shirakumo’s eyes widen and hears the command before the Knight-Commander can shout.

“ _Run!_ ”

Toshinori grabs the soldier nearest him and runs for the palace walls, striking down enemy soldiers who have also started running at the sight. He breaks through the palace walls of Shie Hassaikai in one strike.

“ _Unhand me at once!_ ”

_Gods damn it all_. Of all people he could have taken, it’s the Nabradian commander. He sees Shirakumo running in the same direction at the corner of his eye. Then he feels it.

There is a bright light in the sky above, blinding in its brilliance even as Toshinori has his back to it. The strength of the magick released is too much, almost burning. The pull of the Mist that falls into the palace of Nabudis is too strong.

Toshinori resists it all, the blood in his veins pumping strength into his limbs, recognizing the threat as the breadth of its range grows larger. Screams sound from all around as the light descends and expands.

There is an alarmed shout to his left and he turns his head just in time as Aizawa falls. His body moves on instinct and drops the Nabradian commander in his haste who gives a sound of protest and fear. Shirakumo is yelling as he rushes back and Toshinori watches in horror as he covers Aizawa with his body just as the light consumes them.

He stands paralyzed for the first time in his life, his eyes rooted to the spot where his comrades disappeared. A frantic pulling at his arm catches his attention and he sees a blonde woman with fierce scarlet eyes.

“Come on, you big idiot!” Commander Bakugou yells, her rough voice easily recognizable, “Or we will _all_ die.” Toshinori grits his teeth through his tears and runs again. Runs as his blood pumps into his legs.

But the light is too fast. Can feel it right behind him, the magick that killed his comrades. The Nabradian soldier trips and he swipes her off her feet in a second. He _cannot_ let another person die under his watch. He sees her widen her eyes, the light of the magick reflected in the crimson of them.

It’s close, too close.

Toshinori braces his right side against a tree, his left covering Commander Bakugou just as the light consumes them. His last thought as his mind fades out is that he hopes Akaguro, the bastard, managed to get out alive.

-

-

-

_Year 704 Old Valendian_

_Sovereign Union of Nabradia - Fort Takoba_

_Wake, Toshinori, a threat draws near._

He opens his eyes, sitting up with a strangled gasp. _Pain._ Agony lances across his body, concentrated on his left side. He raises his hands even as they tremble to his chest, feels the way he breathes in and out, his ribs digging into his palms.

A set of softer hands cover his own and wild eyes look at its owner. The woman spares him a soft smile, “Hush, good Ser, you are safe here.”

“Wha—”

“You are in Fort Takoba, under the protection of Commander Mitsuki Bakugou.”

“The Commander? Is she…?”

Green eyes shimmer with uncertainty before the smile reinforces itself. “She is alive,” the woman says, “Thanks to you.”

Even if she doesn’t say it, Toshinori can hear what’s coming next. _But not for long._

The woman stands up and pours a glass of water. Toshinori notices with discomfort how frail she seems, her movements slow, almost mechanical. “Slowly,” she instructs, as she raises the glass to his lips. The irony almost makes him choke.

With his throat less parched, he ventures to ask, “What happened?”

The woman shakes her head, her long green hair swaying with the movement. “We don’t exactly know. Mitsu– _Commander Bakugou_ stationed some troops outside of Nabudis, they were the ones who found the two of you."

She hesitates, "They said a bright magickal light descended upon the Palace of Shie Hassaikai last night. It consumed all that came into its path.”

_Last night?_ _How…_ Toshinori startles. “Consumed? Then… My comrades...”

“It was too dangerous to walk through the Mist, Ser. The Commander and yourself were very fortunate–you had just been at the very edge of it, close enough that our men could see your form against the tree. But…”

Toshinori looked at her as she trailed off only to find emerald eyes already looking at him. Her hands went back to his, guiding it closer to his face. When he realizes what she wanted to show him, he flinches.

His hands no longer bear any resemblance to the wrought callous laden ones he has had since he became a knight. He holds his arms higher, sees the emaciated state they are in even under the bandages. Remembers the feeling of his ribs underneath his fingers when he woke up.

In a hurry, he takes off his shirt, ignoring the sharp pain that shoots up his spine, the struggle he had to do before it lifts with the woman’s help. The bandages come off roughly under his frantic _skeletal_ hands, slowly revealing the skin of his chest, ruined, crusted with a scar like black scales, reaching down to his stomach, up his shoulder—

Gentle hands stop his further prying. “Ser, please, you have to breathe,” the woman coaxes softly.

Toshinori draws in a sharp inhale at the words before he feels the lump in his throat and starts coughing. Blood sprays from his mouth to his hand. _Blood_. _Why is there blood? He needs to breathe. Just. Breathe._

A soft cloth is prying his hands from his mouth, wiping away the blood without a word. Toshinori focuses on the gentle motions as he tries to even out his breathing. _Why is there blood—_

“You should not move around so much, Ser Knight,” the woman chides, much like a mother with a child. She places his hand over his chest. Through the ruined flesh and hardened skin, he still feels it. His heart is beating. _Alive, Toshinori,_ his Blood reminds him, _A threat is coming_.

Toshinori breathes deep, through the roughness of his throat. His burnt skin isn’t bleeding, he realizes. But his body is weakened, so far away from the one he had built over years to become one of Dalmasca’s Heroic Order. Whatever Archadia did to Nabudis, it had left his body in this husk of a man.

_Alive, Toshinori, a threat is coming_.

The pulse of his Blood is a constant hum in his subconscious. It has always been in his mind, this intuition. He later learned what it was, the truth of it led to his knighthood and servitude to the Royal House of Dalmasca. To Ichizen Togata.

_Gods_ , he needs to _go home._

“Someone is coming,” Toshinori finally says when he has his breathing under control, “We have to move.”

The woman frowns. “I assure you, Ser Knight, this is the best place we could be—”

“Inko,” another quiet voice interrupts. They both look to the door where a man stands, trepidation clear on his face. “Ser Yagi is right. The Mist spreads. Archadia is coming.”

The woman–Inko–stays silent for a heartbeat before she nods and starts replacing the bandages Toshinori had torn off in his panic. “I understand, I will get Izuku ready,” she says without facing the man, “Mitsuki?”

“Awake,” the man replies. He looks at Toshinori then, “My wife would like to speak with you.”

“Your wife?”

“Ah, forgive my manners, it’s been a difficult day,” the man says, fidgeting slightly, “I am Masaru Bakugou, husband to Commander Mitsuki Bakugou. You have returned my wife to me at a grave personal cost to you, Ser Yagi. My gratitude is endless.”

“I—” Toshinori gulps, he’d thought the Commander at death’s door, “I was simply there. I’m glad to have helped.”

Masaru smiles, brittle and pained. Toshinori almost asks what bothers him but the man only inclines his head as he takes his leave.

Inko finishes soon after, helping Toshinori pull his shirt on again, wobbling with the effort. Toshinori catches her elbow to help her balance. “Thank you,” Inko says, “I will be fine now. I have to get to my son. Your belongings are at the table, Ser Yagi. Please meet us outside once you are dressed. We must make preparations.”

Toshinori nods. “Thank you,” he says, feeling the gratitude seep deeply in his bones. Inko gives him one last smile before she leaves the room at a shuffling pace. Not for the first time, Toshinori wonders what ails the young woman.

He centers his breathing again. The instinct to run from danger is constantly buzzing in his mind. Slowly, he pushes his awareness to every part of his body, tries not to flinch at the amount of pain and _loss_ he feels. With measured movements, he drags his feet to the floor and gingerly stands up.

There is a fresh shirt and a pair of breeches at the table, with a robe and a cloak. Beside it, the quietened form of the Sword of the Tall lies in its sheath and Toshinori heaves a sigh of relief. He thinks of his armor for a brief moment and casts the thought away entirely.

His instinct has been telling him to _run_ , not to fight. With his body in this state, it seems the more logical course. The armor he has worn for years now will only hang from his new bony shoulders like a yoke.

He takes the sheathed Sword of the Tall, pulls it out halfway. The sword remains as the shell of itself, much like the man that wields it. Toshinori refuses to even _consider_ what it meant. If he truly wanted it, he could use his own Blood to awaken it but the thought is blasphemous to his mind, almost sacrilegious. He stares at his reflection on the sword’s pristine steel and almost steps back in shock.

Shadows fall over his eyes, even as the shining blue of them shines with life like a beacon. His cheeks... gaunt does not even begin to describe his face right now. He thinks of the ribs he can feel when he rubs his hands through his chest, of his arms so vastly different from the ones that held the Sword of the Tall. Toshinori tries very hard not to panic.

It seems that beyond the Mist burning away the majority of his left side, it may have also sucked away at his very being.

_Alive, Toshinori, a threat is coming._

Toshinori finishes dressing and secures his sword with the belt provided. He takes stock as he finishes another glass of water. His body is next to useless, there is excruciating pain shooting up his spine with every sudden movement of his torso and his left arm, not to mention the ache of the fighting he’d done in Nabudis, multiplied tenfold with the absence of flesh in his bones.

_Alive, Toshinori, a threat is coming_.

He sighs. Right. His body is a walking skeleton but his mind is still just as sharp. He remembers the last orders King Ichizen had left them and resolves to return to Dalmasca as soon as possible. He prays for his King, prays against all hope that he lives, prays Akaguro made it out in time, prays for Young Mirio’s safety, prays for Aizawa and Shirakumo, may the Great Mother grant them rest.

The glass shatters in his newly-bandaged hand. He will make this right.

-

-

There is a young man at the commander's bedside when he enters. The youth startles, crimson eyes vibrant with life before swiftly narrowing with disdain and boyish contempt.

He turns to the side, "The knight is here." There is no response from the woman lying in the bed but the boy turns away all the same and an awkward silence falls before the boy seemingly makes up his mind. He leans over Commander Bakugou, a hand gripping her shoulder, whispering something as he places an almost gentle kiss over her forehead through the cloth. He straightens and turns to leave, giving Toshinori one final glare before exiting.

The knight brushes off the display in favor of seeing the damage done to the fiery commander he’d met at the Palace of Shie Hassaikai. That is, what little he could see of her. Sheets cover Mitsuki Bakugou up to her shoulders, another cloth covering the upper half of her face.

Her cheeks are gaunt where they are visible, lips chapped and cracking. She wasn’t burnt, the way Toshinori was, but the magick at Shie Hassaikai seemed to have sucked her body dry all the same.

"Ser Yagi," her voice comes, soft and whispered, like a gasp. So far away from the commanding authority it held just last night.

“I am here,” he says, moving closer.

“You saved… my life...” she rasps.

Toshinori shakes his head, biting his lip as his hands clenched into fists at his side. “I am sorry I could only do so much,” he spits out bitterly.

The Commander gives a halting chuckle. “You Dalmascans…” she says, “Always… so serious.” Her head tilts, shifting the cloth covering her face. He can see now the same crimson eyes that had reflected the light at Shie Hassaikai–the same ones he’d seen in that young man from earlier. He can see that while her body has wasted from the effect of magick, she holds that same fire in her eyes. He gulps.

“Ser Yagi…” she continues, “I am... already in your debt… But if... there’s... one more…”

Commander Bakugou is interrupted by a violent hacking cough. Masaru enters the room in a flurry, by his wife’s side immediately, whispering soothing words of comfort while Toshinori stands there paralyzed.

“Masaru… Masaru…” she wheezes out.

“Shh, shhh, I know, I know, rest now, love,” he assures her. She draws in a deep, rattling breath and stills on the bed. Toshinori looks on in horror until he realizes the blanket over her chest is barely rising and falling.

“She…” he begins uncertainly, “She wanted…”

“Our son,” Masaru explains, “He is not safe here. So is his cousin, Inko’s boy. Ser Yagi, we owe you a life debt for bringing Mitsuki home. I’m afraid we will be asking for much more.”

Toshinori stiffens at what they ask of him. “I refuse,” Toshinori says, “Good sir, your sons are yours to raise. Please, if you must run, allow me to protect your backs instead.”

Masaru smiles at him sadly before shaking his head. “Inko is ill, I’m sure you’ve noticed. She is not long for this world. I shall not leave Mitsuki’s side, I have to stand for Fort Takoba in her stead, even as Archadia and their life-taking Mist come closer.

“Ser Yagi,” he continues, eyes shining with tears, “Our sons did not ask to be born into this war, to this family. They should not pay the price we have to pay today. Of us, even with your injuries, you are most fit to take them away from this place, to find shelter in Dalmasca. They do not know who you are, they will not be traitors to you and save themselves. They are good young men, Ser Yagi. So, _please_ , I beg of you.”

Toshinori almost screams, remembers sending Akaguro away with the Sword of Kings even with both his and Aizawa’s reservations concerning the man, all because he is their king’s best chance. Just last night. Merciful Faram, how has it only been _hours_? It feels like it has been a lifetime since he fought Archadia’s Supreme Justice—

_Alive, Toshinori, a threat is coming._ The blood in his veins grows louder. He has no time to idle. If there is a life he can save, then he is sworn to protect it, and right now he is being entrusted with two. Toshinori makes his decision.

“I understand,” Toshinori says a little breathlessly, “I will keep them safe. For as long as I live, no harm shall come to them.”

Masaru smiles, full of gratitude and melancholy. He turns away, and covers Mitsuki’s body with the sheet. “Thank you,” the man whispers, fists clenched on the white sheet, shaking, “Thank you.”

Toshinori nods, tries to stop the lump in his throat from coming out his mouth. He stands, grips the weeping man’s shoulder tightly and leaves to give him privacy.

-

-

_Year 704 Old Valendian_

_Sovereign Union of Nabradia - Mosphoran Highwaste_

Fort Takoba lies near the border between the Salikawood and the Mosphoran Highwaste, much to Toshinori’s relief. At the very least, they will not stand out–an injured man traveling with two teenagers–not in the constant stream of refugees they keep meeting trying to make it out of Nabradia.

He had spoken to some of them. The news they bring doing nothing but bury more dread into his weary body. _The Palace of Shie Hassaikai is a deadland_ , they said, _Only ghosts walk its halls now_.

_The army of Archadia looms ever closer_ , another warns, _Where they go, their deathbringer Mist follows_.

And more.

_The Princess Eri is dead. The traitor Kai has left this country for naught._

_Kai Chisaki has sold this country to the Empire. Wherever he is, may the Reaper take him, Faram._

And more and more news of the Fall of Nabudis, of the betrayal of Kai Chisaki, of the loss of Eri Chisaki, of loss and wandering, of uncertainty with no home to go to. None of his comrades in arms, none of Dalmasca. He should not be surprised, these are refugees from Nabradia.

Some travel further east, through the Salikawood, hoping to create new settlements in the untamed wildlands that sprawl across southern Archadia. Others venture further into the Port of Balfonheim, seeking passage to Mt. Bur-Omisace where the Light of Kiltia might take them.

Very few, like them, travel south, to Dalmasca.

_If Nabradia has fallen then, without fail, so shall Dalmasca_.

No. Toshinori will not allow it. He will not allow hope to flicker out. A hand settles on his chest, feels the hard ridges of his scar, the thumping of his heart grounding him. There is a click of a mouth and he looks up just in time to see Commander Bakugou’s son look away with a scowl.

“Why the old hag thought we’d be safer here with this fucking skeleton, I’d never understand,” he grumbles loudly, “We might as well have stayed and fought at Takoba.”

“I’m sorry, Young Bakugou—"

“Do _not_ use my name here, you walking deathtrap.”

“Kacchan!”

Toshinori blinks and turns to the other boy he’d taken along with him. Inko’s son followed her coloring, with green eyes and wild misbehaving green hair. He doesn’t have his mother’s quiet grace though. He wonders if the nervous tic is something from the father.

“You’re no better, Shitty Deku!” the boy rages. Katsuki, Toshinori's mind corrects, “You’d think a crybaby like you would rather _die_ than to leave your mother’s side!”

Something shifts in the green-eyed boy then, and Toshinori’s Blood _tugs_ at it, more in confusion than actual recognition. Inko’s son purses his lips and looks Bakugou’s boy straight in the eye.

“I don’t know, Kacchan. Why are you here then?”

A number of emotions run through the boy’s face, too fast for Toshinori to read them all, his mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish.

“You’re a little shit, you know that, Deku?” he settles on finally, pouring the rest of his gruel into their fire before tossing the bowl carelessly at the other boy. Without a word, he stomps off.

“Wait!” Toshinori calls out belatedly. He almost isn’t surprised when the boy raises his middle finger in some rude salute without even looking back.

“He’ll be back,” a quiet voice whispers behind him.

Toshinori allows himself to settle back on the ground, scrutinizing Inko’s son. He hadn’t seen the boy say goodbye to his own mother and he thinks with some relief that he is lucky he didn’t, if his constant sniffling is any indication. There is a quiet melancholy in how he holds himself, too taut yet too soft. Toshinori noticed he’d hardly touched his own food.

He clears his throat. “Young… Izuku, was it?”

“Yes,” the boy says, stirring his porridge mindlessly. They’re at the camp in the Babbling Vale, lucky enough to reach the hunter stronghold before nightfall. They’d left Fort Takoba in the cover of darkness yesterday and Toshinori had pushed them and his own self through the wildlands to avoid any mishaps. The boys had been quiet all the way. Toshinori notes with some sadness that he’s hardly given them time to grieve, or even know them at all.

He supposes, if there was a time, it was now. Even if Young Bakugou has stormed off.

“Young Izuku,” he says, clearing his throat. The boy looks up at him in confusion, clearly not expecting any conversation. “Apologies,” Toshinori backtracks quickly, “I seem to have overlooked that I was not with my comrades while travelling and had not slowed our pace.”

The boy shrugs. “It’s alright, Se–err, it’s alright,” he corrects quickly, “We understand the urgency, and your concern for your… home…”

Izuku trails off, eyes a little lost as he watches the dying fire. Toshinori’s heart is gripped with sudden anxiety and severe sorrow. He sits closer to the boy who looks up in surprise. The knight catches him in a one-handed hug, his arm curling around the boy's head. It's far too uncomfortable with how his bones are sticking out everywhere now but he hopes the sentiment is received.

It was. Too well, apparently, because Izuku upends his bowl with how he hurriedly wraps his own arms around Toshinori and weeps into his shoulder. No one spares them a second glance. In that camp filled with people, all of them have lost something in this war. Toshinori holds back his own tears as he remembers all that he has lost in the past three days alone. _King Ichizen, Shirakumo, Aizawa,_ himself. He will _not_ lose his home.

Izuku falls asleep like that, too tired out from his crying to bother moving. When Young Bakugou– _Katsuki_ , Toshinori reminds himself–finds them like that after a few hours, his eyes red-rimmed and puffy, he doesn’t comment on Izuku’s tear-tracked face or Toshinori’s haunted look. Doesn’t say anything at all, merely hands them some freshly baked bread and milk he’d traded on the way back to their fire and stays silent.

When they continue their trek south in the misty dawn, Toshinori finds it in himself to speak again.

“You can call me Uncle Maito, while you are under my care,” he says, voice steady for the first time since leaving Rabanastre ages ago. He ponders on his next words, turns to the two boys who stop to look at him, one with a wide-eyed curiosity and innocence, the other with an ever-present scowl and scrutiny.

“I promised your family I will keep you safe,” Toshinori continues, he raises a fist into his chest where his blood thrums through his heart, “I am here. And I promise you two that nothing will harm you, not while I live, and, even if I should fall, in Dalmasca you will be safe.”

The two are stunned for a moment before Katsuki scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Whatever you say, Old Man _Maito_. If you die in a ditch before we reach Rabanastre, I’ll be taking that fancy sword from you,” the teen drawls as he walks past him.

“Kacchan!” Izuku exclaims, scandalized. Katsuki keeps walking, giving him no response, to which Izuku just shakes his head. The green-haired boy looks at him then with a small smile, and Toshinori can certainly see where he got that from.

“Thank you,” he says, sincere and sweet.

Toshinori smiles back, nods in acknowledgement, before they walk again together after Katsuki. He’s never put much stock into having children, or _family_. He had dedicated himself to the Heroic Order of Dalmasca once he knew the truth of his Blood and his strength. But, as he looks at the two teenage children bicker in front of him, he thinks he might change his mind.

He just has to get them to Rabanastre first where hopefully, good news will await them.

-

-

_Year 704 Old Valendian_

_Kingdom of Dalmasca - Royal City of Rabanastre_

Toshinori has had a bad feeling ever since passing the town of Nalbina, his fears hardly assuaged by the somber tone among the nomads of the Dalmasca Estersand. He pushes his dread down his throat, to his empty stomach, before it ends up with him coughing out his life’s blood as it does so often these days.

They were close now, so close to the Eastern Gate and he could clearly see the city beyond the high cliffs of the desert. Darkened as it was underneath the overcast sky, he can still see the shimmering of the city paling.

_It’s nothing_ , he scolds the churning of his blood. _I’m just tired and annoyed at Katsuki’s complaints about sand and how it gets everywhere. And Izuku’s almost clockwork crying._

That doesn’t stop his feet from almost running through the crowd that slowly builds as they move closer to the gate. He hardly feels the pain as he pushes through people. He ignores the warning bells ringing through his head through the crying and yelling outside the gate.

A hand grabs his arm. “Uncle Maito!” Izuku scolds, “Please slow down!”

Toshinori is hyperventilating, he realizes all of a sudden, as the image of Izuku blurs and doubles in front of him.

_It is wrong, Toshinori, it is wrong_.

He grabs his head at the oncoming migraine. _I know,_ he seethes, _I know, let me,_ Faram _, let me_ breathe—!

Someone grabs a passerby. It’s Katsuki.

“Oi, what’s going here?” he asks.

The bangaa looks at him unimpressed. “Don’t be rude, boy,” he reprimands gruffly, “The Prince just died.”

“ _What?_ ”

Toshinori doesn’t have the chance to say anything else as a coughing fit overtakes him, blood spraying from his mouth. The people outside the gate give him a wide berth in shock, some exclaiming in disgust.

Katsuki is yelling at the people who point at them and _All-Father_ , please, someone tell the boy to calm down! Izuku is frantically trying to clean his face and his hands as he continues coughing. His Blood is raging now, despair and wrath foremost on his mind. His pulse jumps as he is alerted of the sound of clanking metal.

_Shit_. He has to move, the boys are in danger here and he’s only attracting attention to themselves, the guards have already noticed.

“Ah, you poor thing, I told you not to run!” an elderly voice chides beside him, before pulling on his arm. Katsuki has stopped his yelling at the interruption and Izuku stops his frantic fussing.

He turns to look at the stranger and his breath hitches.

_“To–Torin–ow!”_

A cane whacks him in the head, sending him into another coughing fit and Izuku into another panic attack.

“Hey! Old geezer! What’s the big ide– _oof_!”

Katsuki is interrupted by a sharp thwack of the same cane into the back of his knees, sending him kneeling to the ground.

The old man– _Torino_ , Toshinori gapes in disbelief–glares at the three of them, a clear warning to cooperate. In the next second, soldiers have surrounded them.

“Elder one,” one of them demands, “We are in the middle of the mourning rites. Any disturbance shall not be pardoned.”

Torino moves smoothly in front of them. “Apologies, apologies, good sirs,” Torino laments, bowing to each of the guards in turn, “I’m afraid this frail man is a patient of mine. The news has him in a bit of shock, you see, and he got up from his bed in a fit of panic. These two boys were supposed to watch him.”

“Patient?” the head guard clarifies, eyeing the packs the boys are carrying, before he takes a step back, “Where did you say this man is from?”

Toshinori can hear the smugness underneath the innocent tone from Torino’s answer. “Why, Lowtown of course.”

The head guard curses and scandalized gasps come from the eavesdroppers. The head guard covers his mouth with his vambraces.

“Take him away from here old man, I will not have disease of consumption running amok in this bleak hour,” the guard demands. He nods to one of his juniors who hurries to the circular door that leads to the slums beneath Rabanastre— _Lowtown_. The crowd gives them a wide berth as they exit, Katsuki and Izuku cautiously assisting Toshinori.

They continue to walk in silence, amidst the mourning prayers being sung all over Lowtown. Toshinori’s Blood is curdling in his veins, the wailing songs clawing at his intuition. There are so many thoughts running through his head right now– _Mirio dead, Torino alive, Katsuki and Izuku are safe, how did Torino know—_

Torino stops and taps a rhythm into a door. It opens allowing them inside. There are children arranged all over the room, from toddlers to teenagers as old as Katsuki and Izuku. A crate was offered for his seat, where the boys deposited him before warily going to sit beside him. Water and fruit were offered but he doesn’t have the stomach for it. When he looks up, Torino is already looking at him.

“I suppose you have questions, _Maito,_ ” the previous Knight-Commander of the Heroic Order of Dalmasca says.

Ah. That’s how Torino recognized him even in this emaciated body. Of course his old mentor would recognize the name he gave to the gift passed on to him. He feels the weight of the past days bearing down on his frail form but he powers on.

He only has one question to ask.

“What they said at the gate…” Toshinori ventures, “Prince Mirio…”

He trails off, refusing to speak into existence what is obviously a falsehood. But Torino’s silence is telling.

“Yes,” Torino says finally, eyes downcast, “Prince Mirio has taken his own life two days ago, after the Fall of Nabudis.”

Toshinori swears he stopped breathing. He might as well have, at that moment.

It collapses then, the weight he has been keeping at bay ever since he saw his King bleeding on the floor in the palace of Shie Hassaikai, since he saw Shirakumo and Aizawa be consumed by that cursed light, since he saw Commander Mitsuki Bakugou draw her last breath, since he took two boys away from the only place they’ve known to be home.

Toshinori sobs and allows himself to cry.

There is no escaping the truth now that it’s spoken directly to his face. Dalmasca and the Blood of Kings are lost.

All hope is lost.

-

-

-

-

-

_The loss of Dalmasca’s staunch ally in Lord Hametsu Chisaki, the betrayal of his successor, the traitor Kai Chisaki, and the unknown whereabouts of Princess Eri Chisaki were but the beginning of the many tragedies to befall the Kingdom of Dalmasca._

_King Ichizen Togata, brave and faithful, did not foresee the actions of the man who succeeded his good friend. Indeed, the events at the Palace of Shie Hassaikai were inevitable and its consequences, absolute._

_Ser Chizome Akaguro, the sole survivor of the four Heroic Order Knights to fly to Nabradia, returned with our King already departed to the Great Mother’s side. He brings reports of the deception of Kai Chisaki, of the alliance that was cut with steel and stained with royal blood._

_The loss of Ser Oboro Shirakumo, Knight-Commander of the Heroic Order of Dalmasca, Ser Toshinori Yagi, always mighty and honorable, and Ser Shouta Aizawa with his unfailing loyalty, proved too great indeed._

_With Nabradia consumed by the hell-fires of war, it seemed clear that Archadia would soon mete out a like fate to Dalmasca. The Archadian forces continued their advance toward Rabanastre. Dalmasca’s doom had been decided._

_To make resistance would serve no end. With this foremost in my thoughts, I, to the people of Dalmasca: “Sons and Daughters of Dalmasca, I bid you lay down your arms. Raise songs of prayer in their stead._

_“Prayer for His Royal Majesty King Ichizen Togata, ever kind and merciful, a man devoted wholly to peace._

_“Prayer, too, for the Noble Prince Mirio, who, wrought with grief at the loss of his Father, the disappearance of the Princess he considered of his blood, and his beloved Kingdom’s defeat, has taken his own life._

_“Know also that as decreed in the demands of Emperor Enji Todoroki and his Court of Judges, the Heroic Order of Dalmasca is hereby disbanded and its members shall come forward in voluntary surrender lest they suffer the same fate as their comrades._

_“They who at this late hour choose still the sword and who house these imperial fugitives in hopes of wresting freedom through force from the might of Archadia are cut of the same cloth as traitors–traitors who would lead Dalmasca to her ruin.”_

_Alas, amidst great grief and songs of mourning, Dalmasca’s surrender without terms was soon to follow._

_—Memoirs of Mqs. Mirai Sasaki IV, Night’s Eye of Bhujerba_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTER GLOSSARY, in order of appearance (Fic Canon [Age by Year 706, Old Valendian] = BNHA Canon)
> 
> \- Mirio Togata, Prince of Dalmasca [20] = UA Heroic Course Class 3B student, aka Lemillion, literal sunshine who I made go through the fires of war, sorry Mirio  
> \- Ichizen Togata, King of Dalmasca = Mirio’s unnamed father in the anime, his name is made up of the kanjis 一善 (Ichi-Zen) meaning “Goodness”, Ichizen can also be read as ichi + sen meaning 1 + Thousand in keeping with Mirio’s number theme  
> \- Nemuri Kayama, Knight of the Heroic Order of Dalmasca [33] = UA Faculty for Modern Hero Art History, Pro-Hero Midnight  
> \- Oboro Shirakumo, Knight-Commander of the Heroic Order of Dalmasca = deceased UA Heroic Course Class 2A student, aka Loud Cloud. Will he return as Kurogiri? We don’t know. *wink*  
> \- Shouta Aizawa, Knight of the Heroic Order of Dalmasca [32] = UA Faculty Class 1A Homeroom Teacher, Pro-Hero Eraserhead; a leading character dead in the prologue? Why, Balthier thinks it preposterous!  
> \- Hametsu Chisaki, Overlord of the Sovereign Union of Nabradia, Lord of Nabudis, Patriarch of Shie Hassaikai = Unnamed Shie Hassaikai boss, Eri’s blood grandfather, name means "Ruin", a reference to Overhaul's and Eri's quirks  
> \- Eri Chisaki, Princess of Shie Hassaikai, widely considered to be the Princess of Nabradia [8] = Eri, the best BNHA girl, actual literal angel, MUST PROTECC  
> \- Kai Chisaki, Lord of Shie Hassaikai, heir-presumptive to Hametsu Chisaki, father to Eri Chisaki [29] = Villain known as Overhaul. Big-ass douche, wish I didn’t have to make him Eri’s actual father  
> \- Chizome Akaguro, Knight of the Heroic Order of Dalmasca [35] = Hero Killer, Villain name Stain, originally vigilante named Stendhal. In canon he’s actually younger than Aizawa but I don’t trust that face. Watch out for him. *winks*  
> \- Hizashi Yamada, Knight of the Heroic Order of Dalmasca [32] = UA Faculty for English, Pro-Hero Present Mic  
> \- Toshinori Yagi, Knight of the Heroic Order of Dalmasca [55] = UA Faculty for Heroic Studies, formerly the Number One Pro-Hero All Might, 8th user of the One for All quirk, actual King of my Life  
> \- Mitsuki Bakugou, Commander and Lord of Fort Takoba = Bakugou Katsuki’s mother  
> \- Inko Midoriya of Fort Takoba = Midoriya Izuku’s mother  
> \- Masaru Bakugou, Lord Consort of Fort Takoba = Bakugou Katsuki’s father  
> \- Izuku Midoriya of Nabradia [17] = UA Heroics Course Class 1A student, aka Deku, inheritor and 9th user of the One for All quirk, a baby and must be kept in bubble wrap, stronk boi  
> \- Katsuki Bakugou of Nabradia, Heir to Fort Takoba [18] = UA Heroics Course Class 1A student, aka Ground Zero (yes it's canon, fight me), best gremlin boy, smartest asshole, and magnificent bastard  
> \- Sorahiko Torino, former Knight-Commander of the Heroic Order of Dalmasca [72] = Former UA Faculty, Homeroom Teacher, Pro-Hero Gran Torino, do we actually know his age? No we don’t.  
> \- Mirai Sasaki IV, Marquis of the Skycity of Bhujerba = deceased Pro-Hero Nighteye, former sidekick to All Might, overhaul can rot, he’s not dead in my heart
> 
> Others:  
> \- Won’t go in depth in FF12 lore here bc I’ll be discussing it in the notes chapter.  
> \- Terms I should’ve explained but didn’t flow well: (1) Quickening - a powerful magick unique to a user, akin to Limit Breaks or EX Bursts. Think of it as a super move. Each user usually has a max of 3. (2) Mist - the physical manifestation of magic where it is most concentrated, literally appears like a mist, can be dangerous (aka WILL KILL YOU IF IT’S STRONG ENOUGH),  
> \- I can't believe I typed Rabanastre Smash with my own fingers looool  
> \- Dialogue in this is like 30 to 40% game script, 60% me  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY LITTLE WRITING PROJECT!!! Hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it~♡


	2. I. Play the Leading Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is much talk and speculation as the First Senator of Archadia, Emperor Enji Todoroki's eldest child and favored heir to the Archadian throne, is sent to far-off Dalmasca to become its new Consul.
> 
> Izuku does not care much for the subtleties of politics beyond what his readings have taught him. He, Kacchan, and Maito are trying to rebuild a new life after all. He quickly learns however, that maybe fate has more vested interest in him–and subsequently Kacchan–being involved in history's weave whether he wants it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME SKIP ALERT!! Just to note, characters may relate to their surroundings differently here than in canon simply because their circumstances are different. That doesn't mean their personalities don't shine through. Prime example: Kacchan.
> 
> Anyway, with that said, we open at Year 706 Old Valendian, two years after the Fall of Nabudis and the Surrender of Dalmasca with the best boi, Izuzu. <3

Five of the many **Races** in Ivalice. Credits to user **LetItMelo** on **twitter** , via **Google Image Search**

-

-

-

-

-

\-----

**_IZUKU_ **

\-----

-

\-----

_TWO YEARS AFTER THE FALL OF NABUDIS_

\-----

_Year 706 Old Valendian_

_Kingdom of Dalmasca - Royal City of Rabanastre_

_Garamsythe Waterway_

_The day of the Rabanastre Consul's arrival_

“Izuku, come _on_ , Grandpa Sorahiko isn’t going to be happy if he finds out we were here today of all days.”

The green-haired boy ignores his companion, focusing on the remaining beasts in front of him. Granted they were just sewer rats… Still, it was good sword practice and no one in Rabanastre is going to begrudge him for getting rid of vermin.

“ _Izuzuuuu_.”

Izuku sighs. He turns back with a sheepish smile, “I know, I know, Minoru-kun. I’m almost done. Keep watch for me until then?”

The other boy, shorter with curling purple hair, stands at the top of the stairs overlooking the waterway. He crinkles his nose at Izuku. “Alright, fine! But you better hurry up! Grandpa Maito has some errands he wants me to run! It _is_ a big day, Izuzu.”

At the reminder of the day ahead, Izuku flinches and steadies his sword. There are three more rats left in the sewer. _Good, easy enough, time to clean house_. With a few strong swings, he manages to get rid of them quickly.

Izuku steps back to admire the sword. It’s mythril, he knows, one of Kacchan’s old ones. They’re hardly good enough for his cousin’s recent hunts, so he’s left it behind. It’s not Izuku’s fault Kacchan is a creature of habit–including where he hides his equipment.

“Whoa,” Minoru says, “I didn’t know you could do that, Izuku!”

Izuku grins at him. “Well, I have been practicing every day, you know? I’m ready for anything now!”

Minoru rolls his eyes. “Only because Katsuki the meanie isn’t here to watch you.”

“He can’t be the only one helping out Uncle Maito with the gil! I have to find work too!”

“Right, and get killed in the desert?" Minoru snorts, "There are _monsters_ out there.”

“If Kacchan can do it, why can’t I?” Izuku pouts at him as he climbs up.

“Because he’s _strong_ , Izuzu,” Minoru says matter-of-factly, “Us cowards have to settle for running errands for people like Grandpa Maito and Grandpa Sorahiko.”

Izuku bonks him on the head with the handle of his sword.

“And for that, you’re locking up here and returning the key to Old Man Sorahiko.”

“Hey, wait! Izuku, you ass!”

-

-

-

_It has been two years since the Fall of Nabudis and the Surrender of Dalmasca. In that short time, Mist has overtaken much of what was once Nabradia, forming a new Jagd in western Valendia. No one has claimed the country since then, its people scattered to the winds._

_With the new difficulty of travel along major roads, Dalmasca has been left to the wayside, considered provincial and savage by the Imperial City of Archades. Lawlessness and impudence run amok within Archadian soldiers stationed throughout Dalmasca - more so in Rabanastre. An appointment to the desert country was wholly considered by the ranks of the Archadian army to be a punishment or an insult._

_Or someplace to file away what would probably a future problem in rule and succession._

_Because why else would Emperor Enji Todoroki send his eldest son Touya to the Royal City of Rabanastre as its new consul?_

-

-

-

_Year 706 Old Valendian_

_Kingdom of Dalmasca - Royal City of Rabanastre_

_Muthru Bazaar_

“I-I-I’m sorry sir, but y-y-you haven’t paid…” the merchant’s voice trails off so softly at the end of his stuttering sentence.

In contrast, the Imperial Soldier is loud and brash as he grabs the merchant by the collar. “ _What?_ Haven’t paid?”

“O-o-on second thought, s-s-sir, please, t-t-take it! It’s a-a-a gift!”

The other soldier with him sighs, “Leave the poor sod alone, we don’t want trouble today.”

The first soldier scowls at the merchant, “You’re lucky the Imperial _Prince_ is coming today, peddler!"

Izuku sighs as he watches the spectacle. Imperials have really gotten bolder as of late, bullying poor Dalmascans, their noses in the air as if they couldn’t be bothered to be level with their fellow hume- or beastkind.

He throws his paopu fruit core at the trash basket and walks away, bumping into the mean Imperial. “Oh! Sorry!” he apologizes quickly before moving on.

“Watch where you’re going, churl!” the second soldier yells at him.

“Wait, my purse, it’s gone! The boy!”

In unison, the two soldiers look up to search for a young man with green hair but the Muthru Bazaar was anything but spacious on a regular day. With today being a holiday…

“Gods curse you _thief!_ ”

Izuku chuckles lightly at the insult as he continues his leisurely stroll in the shadowed walkways towards East End where Maito’s shop is, only for another body to bump into him, sending him sprawling to the floor.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!”

There is a blonde haired young man on the walkway with him. He raises an eyebrow, juggling a purse on one hand.

“Kacchan!” Izuku gasps, delighted, standing up to hug his cousin only to be kept away with one arm.

“Stay away from me, Shitty Deku!”

“When did you get back? Hey, that’s mine!”

Katsuki rolls his eyes. “ _No,_ you stole it, dumbass.”

“It’s Dalmasca’s money, Kacchan, I’m just taking it back. What are you doing?!”

The purse is tossed back to Izuku, noticeably lighter. Katsuki is counting several coins of gil on his hand. “We’re _Nabradians_ , Shittyku,” he corrects distractedly, “Huh, that should be enough for a new sword. Better visit Amal’s before heading out…”

“If we’re Nabradians, then why are you taking it!” Izuku complains.

“Nabradia, Dalmasca, we all have one enemy and that’s the Empire,” Katsuki says flippantly, “Stealing from the people who stole from you isn’t stealing, Deku.”

Izuku scrunches his nose at Kacchan’s logic, head tilting in confusion, “I don’t think that’s right.”

“Is it?” Katsuki drawls, “If it bothers you, just think of it as me keeping _imperial lands_ safe, they oughta pay me.”

“You already get hunt rewards Kacchan!”

“And what are you going to do with the money, huh, Deku?” Katsuki points out, “Buy more sundries for the old man?”

“I’m going to join Clan Centurio and be a hunter just like you!” Izuku replies without missing a beat, eyes shining enthusiastically.

“ _Haaaa?!_ ”

“Come on Kacchan! You can’t be the only one who works! I’ve been training to fight too!”

“Right, in that shitty sewer with the disease rats.”

Izuku’s eyes widen at the accusation. “Um… no! Of course not! Hahaha! Why would you think that! Ahahaha—!”

Katsuki slaps him upside on the head. “Don’t think me and the old man are dumb, alright, Deku. Stop being reckless like thinking you’ll be a hunter or doing shit like stealing from Imperials. What will we do if you get caught, huh? It’s enough that I’m the only one risking my life. Your place is here.”

“That’s not what you’re really doing though, is it?” Izuku points out thoughtfully, rubbing the spot Katsuki had hit. The other boy doesn’t reply and Izuku smiles, having hit the nail right in the head. He knows what Kacchan wants, he hears him talk about it in his sleep, hears it every time he rages at something or another in their new home.

_Revenge._

Katsuki had seen what the Empire did to his mother. Had known what they would do to his father when they left. Hunting was merely a stepping stone to build his strength as he figures out a way to bring the Empire down. But above all that, Katsuki Bakugou had promised Inko Midoriya that he would look after his younger cousin.

_Revenge, and a promise_.

And for that Izuku knows Kacchan would rather bully him and be distant with him so he would stay on the safe side, beside Maito. Not that Izuku will allow that of course. His mother and his home were also taken from him. He has no intentions of idling by, and Kacchan had just given him a great idea.

_Stealing from the people who stole from you isn't stealing._

_Thanks, Kacchan_ , Izuku thinks, delighted and excited. But for now, supporting _and_ distracting his cousin will suffice.

He tosses the purse back to Katsuki. He's got bigger fish to catch after all.

“Wha—”

“You’re leaving for another hunt again, aren’t you? That’s why you need a new sword,” Izuku points out, “Buy yourself some better armor too, heavy armor is better for your fighting style, it should add some protection against hits, although it would slow you down, but you already have high speed anyway—”

“Enough! By Hasmal, you still talk too much!” Katsuki complains with a groan.

Izuku smiles sheepishly. It’s always been an enigma to him, why Kacchan usually invokes the Silent Smith in his curses when he’s anything but. Then again, Kacchan is _smart_ and Hasmal is known for his cunning. There’s a reason why Katsuki’s the one who went off on hunts soon after settling in Dalmasca. Well, one of them at least considering Izuku is smart too, with an almost encyclopedic knowledge encompassing bestiaries, geographies, and equipment.

“Any chance I could go with you to Clan Centurio today?” he asks hopefully.

“Absolutely none. Go find the old man, he’s been stressing out since you disappeared this morning,” Katsuki grins at him, waving as he walks towards the North Sprawl where the Clan headquarters are, “I’ll be back in time for the fancy parade.”

Izuku smiles, feeling accomplished, and sends a silent apology to Maito. Time to pay old Sorahiko a visit first.

-

-

_Year 706 Old Valendian_

_Kingdom of Dalmasca - Royal City of Rabanastre_

_Lowtown_

“You want to _what_?”

“I want to sneak into the Royal Palace, steal whatever I can while everyone’s busy, use it to buy equipment and licenses to join Clan Centurio and be a hunter.”

Sorahiko whacks him in his shins with his cane. “ _Ow!_ ” Izuku complains. The man could probably kill an Imperial with that stupid stick.

“It wasn’t actually a question boy,” Sorahiko chides, “But now at least I know I wasn’t hallucinating.”

“Umm, please?”

The old man looks at him with disdain as he settles back on his easy chair, reaching for the sweet red bean bread at his side that Izuku had brought as some sort of bribe. For the many times Izuku had dealt with Sorahiko, he knows it's a tell—that he’s thinking about it. He smiles.

“Huh. Who are you again?”

Izuku facepalms. “Grandpa Sorahiko—”

“Interesting! It seems as if there is another voice inside this room,” Sorahiko says, waving his bread around, “What a strange occurrence! Mayhaps I should have a chat with this disembodied voice.”

Izuku narrows his eyes at the old man. He _knows_ Sorahiko likes to pretend he’s senile and weak, especially in front of Imperials. After all, no one would be looking for a previous Knight-Commander of the Heroic Order in the crazy old man from Lowtown. So there’s something he’s playing at here, he just has to be patient with Sorahiko’s antics.

Sorahiko munches on his bread happily. “Now then, maybe I should tell my invisible guest a story. About a special stone that can open one of the Royal Family’s secret exits, like the one leading right into the treasury!”

The green-haired lad raises an eyebrow.

“Let’s see. I should still have a couple of such stones in the display cabinet on the left, right next to the disembodied hand."

Izuku shudders as he follows the instructions. True enough, right next to a pair of gloves–Sorahiko, the old trickster–are two glowing stones. Izuku takes one. A crescent stone, he realizes, ancient magickal rocks used in old structures, much like waystones.

“And here’s the tricky part! Right beside the shallow pool where a certain useless child practices hunting with rats—” Izuku narrows his eyes at him but doesn’t interrupt, “—there should be a path towards the northern sluiceways. If he is _observant_ enough, he would notice a line where they should be none, and a crack looking suspiciously like this valuable stone. When key and keyhole are combined, lo and behold! A door, to where treasures of immeasurable worth are kept!”

Izuku beams at the old man, “Thank you, Grandpa Sorahiko.”

“I think it should be worth noting that I was of course, hallucinating and talking to this disembodied voice in my house and not to some green boy in fear of their skeleton guardian,” Sorahiko points out.

Izuku nods happily and is about to go out before the gates of Lowtown are closed for the parade when Sorahiko’s voice stops him again.

“Boy,” the old man calls out, his tone dropping low with uncharacteristic seriousness, “I would suggest any other night but this. However security is always lax during fetes, too much wine and revelry going around. This might be the safest time for _you_. What you want to achieve, hurry in and out with no delay.”

The green haired boy gulps and nods, leaving as quietly as he had come. He was merely some ghost after all.

-

-

_Year 706 Old Valendian_

_Kingdom of Dalmasca - Royal City of Rabanastre_

_Northern Square_

“People of Rabanastre, is it with hatred you look upon your new consul? With hatred you look upon your Empire?”

Izuku sees Kacchan roll his eyes beside him. Maito flinches on his other side as the unrest escalates. They listen as the people around them jeer at the imperial prince, physical violence only being held back by the line of Imperials in front of the stage.

“There was little point in asking," Touya Todoroki says, his tone defeated, almost palpable from his coarsely deep voice. Izuku raises his eyebrows at the obvious acting display. _What is this man up to?_

The red-haired lord jumps down from the stage, nimble and lithe. He stands in front of the crowd as he delivers his speech. Even Maito gasps at his brazenness.

“Know this, people of Rabanastre,” he continues, his voice carrying through the agitated crowd, authority clear and undeniable, “I harbor no idle hope of frustrating that hatred, nor shall I ask your fealty.”

The jeering crowd at the forefront of the gathered Dalmascans grow quiet with Lord Todoroki’s voice, as if entranced.

“Your fealty is due your fallen king, and rightly so,” Lord Todoroki continues, “King Ichizen’s rule was a rule worthy of your devotion. Even now, he remains among you, protecting you. His love of peace and concern for the people of Dalmasca falters not. I would ask only that you do your King honor. Together, let us embrace the peace His Majesty would surely desire.

“Two years now divide us from war’s bitter end, yet still there is its shadow looming upon us—a shadow only you may cast off! Achieve but this one thing and I will bear your hatred of me and the Empire. It will not grieve me to give you your due, so long as we maintain this peace we have long strived for.

“I will endure your hatred! I will suffer your slings and arrows! I will defend Dalmasca! Here, I shall pay my debt of what is due you, her people. I swear it now! Though King Ichizen and Prince Mirio be gone, they stand ever at the side of their people. In honoring peace… you do honor to their memory, and to Dalmasca. What I ask, I ask plain. My hopes, now rest with you.”

A stunned silence descends upon the crowd after Lord Todoroki ends his speech with a respectful bow. When he rises, there is even some scattered applause.

Beside Izuku, Katsuki sneers, “What a load of cockatrice dung.”

Maito gives a huff of agreement, moving to stand. “Yeah,” Izuku softly agrees as well, not buying the whole foreign saviour act. He, too, stands to follow their guardian, watching as the young Lord mingles with the Imperials, taking Ranchi–the man having been assigned to the fete tonight–aside and jokes with him.

Izuku frowns in puzzlement. There is something off about Touya Todoroki. His instinct tells him the man is dangerous even with his flowery speech.

“He’s not a prince, is he?” Izuku asks, a little distracted.

“No,” Maito answers, “The title of Emperor is a misnomer in Archadia. He is an elected official, decided upon by the Court of Judges from a pool of Senators. Touya Todoroki is appointed by the same court.”

“Oh,” Izuku says, “I was wondering why the Emperor would send his son _here_ of all places.”

“Suspicious indeed,” Maito agrees, “Especially because Lord Todoroki holds the first seat in the Imperial Senate. Though it is no secret that Emperor Enji Todoroki and his eldest son are at odds, after the Gunga Incident.”

“The one where the Empress and a Judge Protector died?”

“Disappeared was the official notice from the Court of Judges,” Maito corrects, "But—"

Izuku, distracted as he is, none too gently bumps into his guardian who had stopped in the middle of the street, watching Kacchan walk past the door to their shop and straight towards Eastgate.

“Young Katsuki!” the older man calls, “Where are you going?”

The blonde shrugs. “Accepted another hunt after the Rogue Tomato that’s been bothering Ranchi. Should be easy enough.”

Maito sighs and Izuku can’t help but empathize. Maito and Kacchan never really had the easiest relationship, but Izuku appreciates the fact that the man is trying even as his cousin makes it so damn difficult.

“Be back before nightfall!” Maito calls out.

Kacchan bristles like an affronted chocobo. “I’m not a child, old man!” he screams, drawing the attention of several passers-by as he stomps off.

Izuku shakes his head. There’s something about Maito’s warning that bothers him. The shop is blessedly empty when they enter.

“Uncle Maito?”

“Yes, Young Izuku?” Maito asks, inclining his head to indicate he is listening even as he rearranges their wares.

“Why did you want Kacchan back before nightfall?”

Maito’s lips curve into a frown, his hands not stopping in its rearranging. “Tonight will not be a quiet night, Young Izuku,” he says finally in a low voice, as if afraid of who might hear, “I would sleep much better knowing all of us are in our beds.”

Izuku gulps, remembers Sorahiko’s warning from earlier. Maybe he shouldn’t do this today. Maybe he can get through even without the lax security on an ordinary day. Maybe he shouldn’t be doing this at all. Maybe—

“Is there a reason you wanted to ask that, Young Izuku?”

Izuku managed to stop the alarmed squeak but he flinches nonetheless. He hopes Maito doesn’t notice it. “I was just worried about Kacchan, is all,” he explains, shrugging it off.

Maito nods. “Of course. But don’t worry my boy,” their guardian says, turning to him with a smile, “He always comes back after all.”

Izuku smiles uneasily. “Right.”

-

-

Izuku knows Maito kept his fancy sword in the storeroom, behind the barrels of wine and crates of elixirs, where no one would think to look or even be allowed to enter without Maito’s key.

The key he swiped from him after the speech earlier.

He really, _really_ , shouldn’t be doing this.

But as he looks at Maito’s solemn face during dinner–where Kacchan was absent, _again_ –he can’t stand idly by as the man continues to work himself to the bone, _literally_. The knight had been burdened by his family with a promise that he would care for them, but this is a new life now. A life where he is older and able, even if Kacchan disagrees.

He thinks of his beautiful mother, though she may be gone, Great Mother guide her soul. Inko Midoriya had given up her life so her son may have a chance to live his and reach his dreams.

_I’m going to be the best Hunter in all of Ivalice, mama! I’m going to capture all the evil monsters and the biiiiiig dragons!_

This is his chance. _This is my chance_ , Izuku tells himself as he picks up Maito’s sword where it lies alongside the other belongings they had brought with them from Nabradia.

He picks up some potions, ethers, antidotes, and– _just in case_ –a couple tufts of Phoenix Down. His hands are trembling really and Izuku finds himself questioning if it’s worth worrying his guardian like this over and over again.

_I would sleep much better knowing we are all in our beds_.

_Why?_ Curse his Crone-given curiosity. Now he wants to go not only for the gil, but also for whatever it is that’s going to happen tonight. Touya Todoroki is an enigma to Izuku, mayhaps a night inside the fete would give him a better grasp of their new consul and what future lies ahead of them.

With a deep breath, he steadies himself and walks out into the quiet night.

-

-

-

_Following the closed casket funeral of Prince Mirio Togata, former Knight-Commander Torino, now known as the elder Sorahiko who resides in Lowtown, assisted Toshinori Yagi in acquiring lodging for himself and his two wards under a new name. In all the ways he could, Sorahiko helped Maito set up a business in East End selling sundries and for the two youths to find work as errand boys around Rabanastre._

_In exchange, Sorahiko and Maito would separate paths, to ensure the protection of both their identities. In truth, Sorahiko's intentions was a double edged sword: Maito will be allowed to start a new life, blissfully unaware of the fledgling Resistance Sorahiko shelters, and the said Resistance will remain uninformed of the survival of Toshinori Yagi._

_Unfortunately, Maito's wards are too independent to stay out of Sorahiko's business. Katsuki, more impatient and restless, was given arms and redirected to Clan Centurio—a well-known and well-established hunting clan under the leadership of the moogle Montblanc, lest he inadvertently found his way into the Dalmascan Resistance. Izuku, softer and quieter, was given a key to the Garamsythe Waterways to practice his martial skills and his budding magick, as well as access to Sorahiko's painstakingly collected books._

_But Maito was no fool. In no short time, he had confronted Sorahiko of his designs for his wards. While Sorahiko had admitted to the truth and confessed to keeping the former knight in the dark, both agreed that for the best interest of raising the boys in this fragile peace, and for his continued healing following the effects of the Mist from Nabudis, Maito will have to stay away from the Resistance._

_The former knight's instincts have nonetheless never dulled. He would sometimes see the spectre of a familiar face while walking Rabanastre and would have to flounder his way into ignoring the ghosts of his past. The cruel toll done on his body made for a spectacular, if not humiliating, disguise._

_After these trips, Maito would occasionally find himself facing the chest he had hidden in the darkest corner of the shop's storeroom. There, nestled among assorted knick knacks and the effects they had with them when they fled Fort Takoba, remained the slumbering Sword of the Tall, silenced by the loss of its master._

_Maito has since trained himself to let go and accept his new life as guardian to two teenage boys. There is a reason why he never revealed his identity to them after all, especially after knowing that their family in Fort Takoba never told them the truth either. To spare him his dignity or save the children from the trouble of associating with a former Hero of Dalmasca, he will never know now._

_But to them,_ his boys, _Maito was simply one of the knights unfortunate enough to be in Shie Hassaikai when it fell, and the one brave enough to save Commander Mitsuki Bakugou._

_One day he will tell them the truth and pass on the Sword of Kings and his hidden magick to one or both of them. For now, it's enough that Izuku helps around in the shop with an unfailing smile, and that Katsuki comes home at the end of the day._

-

-

-

_Year 706 Old Valendian_

_Kingdom of Dalmasca - Royal City of Rabanastre_

_Royal Palace of Rabanastre_

It definitely isn’t a quiet night, Izuku thinks as he panics and tries to stuff whatever he can into his pack. True to his word, the path Sorahiko gave him led directly to the Royal Treasury. But that was the _easy_ part. Another explosion rocks the Palace, knocking him off his balance. He cuts his hand on a brazier as he falls, landing against the statue of the Maiden Goddess Iren placed in the middle of the room.

Immediately as his hand makes contact with the statue, a chain reaction lights it up and her face opens, revealing a bright stone underneath.

_Magicite_ , Izuku realizes in wonder. A special one too, from the looks of it.

Izuku was no stranger to magick, he could feel the Mist wafting off the stone. He drops his stash to claim the magicite in his hands and it shines at the contact with an unearthly glow. He knows whatever price this pretty powerful piece will get, it will be enough to support him, Kacchan, and Maito for the rest of their lives.

“Hey, hey, watcha got there, looks pretty!” someone says right beside his ear.

Izuku yelps and backtracks away. A tall woman with long hair the color of the sky stood near the Iren statue, her armor delicate and, of all things, also _blue_. But most of all, there were curling horns on top of her head.

_Viera_ —hybrid humes, native to and exiles of Rozarria.

The Viera smiles amusedly at him before turning to the side, “Can we get that? I think it’s pricey, don’t you think? Don’t you agree?”

“Who are you?!” Izuku confusedly demands, terror winning over the novelty of meeting a Viera.

The Viera looks back at him, practically bouncing as she steps near him, crouching on her knees. “Silly me!” she says, unperturbed by Izuku’s discomfort, “I’m Nejire! You can call me Nejire-chan! And this is the leading man!”

“Nejire,” a quiet voice interrupts. Both Izuku and Nejire look up to see a hooded man near the entrance to the treasury. Izuku can’t see his face, belatedly realizing that the man was wearing a visor. “The magicite.”

“Oops! Sorry!”

“What?” Izuku shouts, “No! It’s mine!”

“And when I take it from you, it will be mine,” the hooded man shrugs, uncaring.

Another explosion rocks the Palace and Izuku uses the distraction to run past the two thieves. _Ha_. _Look who’s talking._ He curses his luck as he remembers he dropped his pack at the foot of the Goddess statue. Whatever. The magicite should be enough.

“Hey, hey, wait up cactite boy!”

_Cactite boy?!_

Izuku grits his teeth, he can’t lead them through the Garamsythe now, not when it could cause some problems with the other orphans in Lowtown. He makes a sharp right and to his surprise, he finds himself in an outside walkway. What he sees when he looks down is not at all what he expected.

There are Imperials fighting what looked like soldiers in Dalmascan armor. _What is going on_?

_Any other night but tonight. Tonight will not be a quiet night_.

“Interesting,” that quiet voice says near him.

Izuku gasps as he sees the hooded man right near the beginning of the walkway. He backs off slowly just as another explosion hits the Palace. When he looks up, there is a massive airship in the Palace airspace.

“The Ifrit,” the hooded man comments, “How convenient.” He looks at Izuku then, “You have something that belongs to me.”

Izuku doesn’t bother with a response, turning tail and running away from the hooded man only to be cut off by Nejire flying in with a hoverbike.

“Sorry little cactite, but it’s gonna be safe with us, I promise,” she says, cheerful even with the commotion.

“More intruders here, Sir!” a rough voice shouts near the hooded man who curses.

“Nejire, fly!”

Nejire gives a whoop as she launches off the walkway. But before Izuku can run off the cleared path, the hooded man runs towards Izuku, grabbing him by the waist and jumping off the ledge.

“Hey wait—!”

They land safely on Nejire’s awaiting hoverbike, Izuku struggling against the hooded man.

“Let me go!” Izuku demands.

“Keep it up and I will,” the hooded man growls at him. The hoverbike is wobbling dangerously.

“Uh-oh, I think we might have a problem,” Nejire says.

“This is _not_ the time,” the hooded man complains. But there was nothing to do except hold on as the hoverbike fails and descends through the wall of the palace and straight through the floor.

For the first time that night, Izuku wishes he had stayed at home.

-

-

_Year 706 Old Valendian_

_Kingdom of Dalmasca - Royal City of Rabanastre_

_Garamsythe Waterway_

“Oh no, what happened! Our hover glossair rings didn’t just fail, it disappeared!! Hey Yuu-chan, watcha think?”

“Nejire, please, you’re giving me a headache.”

“But isn’t it all strange, hmm? Why aren’t you curious? Hey, hey, how are you okay with the sewers? Don’t you hate it when your boots get wet? Huh, Yuugure? Don’t you?”

A sigh. “We can’t fly, not with the Ifrit here.”

Izuku ignores the thieving pair, taking stock of his body and his surroundings. Nothing seems to be broken for now, Maito’s sword still at his side, the magicite in his pocket which he quickly relocates to his pack. The flowing water soaking his clothes can only mean they crash landed right into Garamsythe and he’s stuck here with–with—

Wait a gods damned minute.

_Yuugure?! Nejire?!_

“You’re sky pirates!” Izuku stutters out as he backs away from the pair. He should have known! Sky pirates are many but only few are of well renown. One of them, easily one of the most successful of them, is the pair who fly the Suneater: The hume known as Yuugure and his viera partner, Nejire.

_Damn it Izuku, what have you gotten yourself into?_

Yuugure looks at him, decidedly unimpressed, his sharp eyes visible through his visor now that they're closer. Nejire on the other hand...

“Ooohh you only figured it out? I already introduced myself! Hi again! I’m Nejire, and here is our leading man—”

“Nejire, stop.”

“—Yuugure! Because the leading man always wins! Isn’t that cool, little cactite?”

Yuugure turns to his partner, “Little cactite?”

Without preamble, Nejire wraps an arm around Izuku’s shoulder pulling him close. The contact makes Izuku feel like he’s about to–in Kacchan’s words–pass the fuck out.

“Look at him, Yuu-chan, doesn’t he look like a cactite to you? All green and spiky? Awwww, look at him all red now too, it’s like the Flowering Cactites we fought through the Estersand!”

“Please don’t remind me,” Yuugure mutters, turning away, surveying the rest of the waterway.

“Hey, little cactite, are you alright? ‘Cause if you aren’t we’re gonna leave you here! Well, we’re gonna take your tiny shiny rock, too.”

Izuku backed away from Nejire again, the water around him sloshing. “Hey,” he says defensively, “It’s mine. And my name is Izuku! Not little cactite!”

Nejire pouts at him while Yuugure just sighs. “Look, cacti— _Izuku_ , if you want to get out of here alive, you do as I say.”

The Viera perks up, “Oh yay! We’re a team now Izuku! Isn’t that great! Hey, here’s a welcome treat!”

Nejire chants an incantation and the ground below Izuku glows, wrapping him in soft light. A cure spell, a strong one too. He blinks. “You owe me one now, little cactite,” Nejire grins, pinching his cheek.

Great. He just allied himself with criminals– _sky pirates_ of all things–then again, he was also trying to steal from the Royal Treasury. He remembers Old Sorahiko’s words. _In and out without delay_. Well, that’s not happening now is it. He can tell from looking at Yuugure’s posture that he isn't all too thrilled at this development either.

With a sigh, the sky pirate walks ahead, away from where the crash happened, Nejire bouncing on her heels right after him. Izuku weighs his options—follow the sky pirates and get robbed, or go out into the Palace Courtyard, be caught by Imperials, and get _killed_.

Izuku huffs petulantly. Living broke is decidedly the better option for now, following the two sky pirates.

Time slowly passes amidst the sloshing of water, occasional tremors from above ground, and Nejire's exuberant chatter. Until Izuku's foot kicks something on the ground, half submerged in sewer water. When he turns to look, he gives a terrified yelp and shamelessly hides behind Nejire.

"What is it? It's probably just rats little cactite, here lemme see—oh."

Bodies, a whole handful of them. Dead, by the looks of it. The armor is Dalmascan, although some Imperials are mixed here and there. He can see Nejire send up a silent prayer in front of him.

"Insurgents," Yuugure notes impassively, kneeling to inspect one of the bodies, “Probably took advantage of the light watch during the fete and tried to feed Touya Todoroki a length of steel for supper.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Izuku pipes up involuntarily.

Yuugure looks at him blankly. “Of course it does,” the sky pirate says, straightening up, “The Todorokis are used to being welcomed with steel rather than actual hospitality.”

Izuku furrows his brows. “But that would mean the Consul used himself as bait… and…” he trails off, remembers the terror of seeing an actual warship in the air earlier. Understanding dawns on Izuku, “Lord Todoroki used himself as bait and once the Dalmascans were drawn to the open, opened the paling to let the Ifrit through and rain fire.”

He remembers the easy going Consul earlier that day, joking around with Ranchi. He flinches, hopes that the owner of The Sandsea was still alive. Wow, Touya Todoroki is a _bastard_.

Yuugure grunts. “You’d make for a better Todoroki than a thief, Izuku,” he comments, walking away again, ignoring the bodies along the sluiceway.

Izuku balks at the idea, Nejire patting his head. “It’s a compliment, little cactite,” she winks conspiratorially. The green-haired boy sighs.

This was going to be a long night.

-

-

Yuugure extends an arm, blocking Nejire and Izuku’s way.

Nejire was uncharacteristically silent for once, it makes Izuku nervous. Then he hears it, sounds of a clash. He peeks out from behind Nejire. A blonde-haired man in Dalmascan armor is on the upper pathway, Imperials in front of him.

“Here, we have him cornered!” an Imperial says, charging at the man who easily parries, bringing the handle of his sword right at the middle of the soldier’s back, sending him flying down.

“Who would be next!” he roars.

A handful of Imperials appear at the end of the walkway. “Close ranks! Bring him down!” their leader barking out the commands. The Dalmascan edges back, the back of his foot scraping by the end of the walkway.

Something tugs in Izuku, calls him to action, muscles moving even before he can process it. “He’s outnumbered!” he exclaims, running out from behind Nejire, “We have to help him!”

“Wait, little cactite!” Nejire calls out as Yuugure swears.

Izuku doesn’t think, his hands weaving the spell as a glyph in the shape of a clock appears at his feet. “Hey!” he yells, catching the blonde man’s attention, “I’m here! I’ll catch you, I promise!”

The blonde man looks at him suspiciously before blocking an attack from an Imperial. He frowns as he pushes the soldier away before making a sweep of his sword to give himself space then jumps down. Izuku sends his hands forward, the clock glyph forming around the man before the gears and clock hands stop, just as he was about to land on the shallow water below.

Imperials look over the walkway, cursing all the while. “He’s not alone!” one of them shouts. Izuku hurries to the blonde man, the water reaching up to his knees, a Dispel already forming in his hands.

“Sir! It’s too high! We have to run around!”

Izuku sighs in relief as he hears the Imperials marching away, cursing all the while. His spell touches the blonde man who is immediately released from Stop, splashing down into the water. He picks himself up, frowning grimly at the damp.

“Are you o—”

Whatever Izuku wanted to say was cut off by Nejire manhandling him, Yuugure doing the same with their new party member.

“Hey, little cactite, it’s not nice adding people without asking us first you know,” Nejire says with a nervous chuckle, running after her partner.

“Let me go!” the blonde man yells at Yuugure, knocking his hood off, revealing spiky indigo hair. Yuugure swears before dumping the blonde man in the middle of an empty atrium, Nejire doing the same with him but gently.

Izuku recognizes the place, they’re near his usual haunt now, just right through the big door in the middle. If all goes well, they could go out Storehouse #5 and disappear among the dense crowd in Lowtown.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” the blonde man demands, marching up to Yuugure.

“You kept yelling in my ear," Yuugure complains, grimacing.

“Is that any reason for you to _physically harm me_?! Who are you anyway? Did you kidnap this child?!”

“By the Smith, why is this happening to _me_.”

_If_ all goes well.

Izuku sighs, Nejire giving an exasperated chuckle beside him. She stands between the two men. “Now, maybe we can all get along! We are growing in numbers now!”

“And our troubles with them,” Yuugure counters.

The blonde man stands up, frowning at Yuugure all the while. “I thank you for your… _assistance_ ,” he says, shaking away the excess water from his boots, “But I will be going now, there were others with me.”

Nejire frowns, “Oh no. I’m sorry.”

“What did you _do_ to them?!”

Izuku stops the blonde man’s advance towards the sky pirates. _Izuku, what the hell are you doing!_ He holds his hands up defensively. “N-n-no! It’s not them—or us! It’s… uh… we found them. Well, the Imperials found them first,” Izuku flinches, “Sorry…”

The blonde turns away, “No…” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, turning back to Izuku, “And? Did these brigands kidnap you?”

“Oh! Oh no, uhhh, they actually saved me. I guess. I’m Izuku by the way! This is Nejire,” he points to the Viera who waves enthusiastically, “and Yuugur—hey!” Yuugure just drew his hood up while he was being introduced.

“...Leon,” the blonde man says as an introduction, “Why is a child like you consorting with sky pirates?”

“Well—”

“Why is a man such as yourself consorting with Insurgents, _Leon_?” Yuugure cuts off, patience wearing thin.

“The _Resistance_ ,” Leon corrects, narrowing his eyes at him. Nejire looks between the two men, confused at the tension between them. The blonde man eventually looks away with a click of his tongue. “No matter, necessity dictates that I accept whatever aid I may come across. I assume you know your way out of here?”

Izuku perks up, his hand falling onto the handle of Maito's sword, “Oh, yeah! I come here sometimes to practice sword fighting. And magick! Although I shouldn’t be, but there’s nowhere safe in the city right now and—”

“Izuku,” Leon interrupts, voice low, “Where did you get that sword?”

Izuku’s blood thrums with warning at Leon’s voice. _Dangerous, tread lightly_. “Oh, this?” Izuku chuckles nervously, his grip tightening, “Well, uhh, it’s mine—”

Leon is fast, faster than Izuku has seen him so far. He grabs Izuku’s wrist, twisting it ever so slightly, enough for him to let out a pained yelp.

“This is a Sword of Kings, you thief! Unhand it!” Leon grits angrily at him.

Izuku’s eyes water with unshed tears. A Sword of Kings? Why would Maito have a Sword of Kings? It was always just a simple sword carried by the knight who saved Aunt Mitsuki.

Leon grunts and his hold loosens slightly. When Izuku looks up, he is surprised to find Nejire with a dagger against Leon’s throat. For the first time, Izuku senses danger in Nejire’s eyes, cast in shadow with uncharacteristic seriousness.

“I'd suggest you unhand the boy,” Yuugure drawls from where he stands, “Nejire doesn’t take too lightly to people who hurt her friends.”

The blonde clicks his tongue and lets Izuku go. “Little cactite,” Nejire growls, “Why don’t you go stand with Yuu-chan?” Izuku gulps and does as he’s told. When he’s behind Yuugure, Nejire moves in a flash, he doesn’t even see her move. She’s suddenly beside him, taking his wrist gently in her hand, white magick already glowing in her palms.

“Look at it this way, _Your Highness_ ,” Yuugure drawls, not taking his eyes off Leon, an edge to his quiet voice Izuku had not heard the entire evening, “Our boy here knows the way out. Whether the sword belongs to the king is not relevant to our plight right now, as is harming him. Unless you’ve taken to the ways of the Imperials you so valiantly fight?”

“ _Never!_ ” Leon spits out, offended. His large blue eyes shift slightly to look at Izuku who gulps and looks down. Nejire finishes her inspection of his wrist and cups his face in both of her palms. “Are you okay, little cactite?” she asks softly.

Izuku finds himself nodding, tears threatening to fall. He really should not have left home. He really should never have touched Maito’s sword. There are gentle fingers brushing the tears at the corner of his eyes. “Hey,” Nejire says, “You’re safe with us, alright? I won’t let him hurt you.”

The boy sniffs, the sound embarrassing but it brings a mirthful smile to Nejire’s face. “Okay,” he says wetly, “Thank you.”

Nejire smiles at him again before patting his head. She rises to her full height as she stares Leon down who only looks away ashamed. Yuugure shakes his head and walks towards the central door where Izuku was walking towards, Nejire following him with a hand on Izuku’s back.

“Wait!” Leon calls out. The trio look back at him as he shuffles his feet, “Izuku… My apologies, I must have misunderstood.”

Izuku blinks, before nodding. Nejire leads him forward again, huffing like a mother cockatrice. Yuugure sighs, "She’s not going to bite so long as you keep your hands to yourself.”

Leon lets out a breath of relief and resignation, following them through the door. Izuku feels himself relax a fraction, giving Nejire a wobbly smile as she beams at him.

Okay, maybe things will be alright after all.

Just as he thinks that, Izuku's heart thuds in his chest as his blood roars in warning, sees Leon likewise shifting into a defensive position on the other side of Yuugure. The Firemane descends upon them a second later in a blaze of flames.

Or not.

-

-

With a final swing of Leon’s sword, and a bullet through its head from Yuugure, the Firemane gives a last whine before it dissolves into wisps of fire.

Izuku’s hands are shaking. He’s never had to fight this long before, and certainly not with Maito’s sword. It’s _heavy_. He looks back at Leon’s words: _This is a Sword of Kings_. Izuku turns the sword this way and that. _What secrets are you keeping Maito?_

“Little cactite?”

He turns to see Nejire approaching him, her daggers safely hidden away. Izuku smiles, “I’m fine, Nejire-san.”

In the middle of the shallow pool, Leon extends a hand to Yuugure who is still crouching where he landed after that final shot. “Thank you,” he says sincerely to the sky pirate, “You, uh, you fight good.”

Yuugure looks away at the compliment, bringing his hood up again. “It’s only expected of the leading man,” he murmurs.

“The leading man?” Leon chuckles.

The gate leading to Lowtown clangs open loudly before Yuugure could retort. Nejire is in front of Izuku in an instant, on guard as lines of Imperials march in. _Oh no_ , Izuku thinks, trembling in his boots. When they stop, surrounding the four of them, a large man in crimson armor steps in, the insignia of Archades’ Judge Executioners imprinted on his cape.

Izuku gulps. _Run, Izuku, run away_ , his blood whispers frantically. But his knees are shaking, threatening to fold. He reaches for the back of Nejire’s armor who shifts to cover him more fully. 

“Well now,” the Judge says, “What else do you expect to find in sewers but filthy rats?”

Leon moves as if to charge but Yuugure holds him back, hissing a warning without taking his eyes off their captor. The Judge tilts his head, interested.

“These people have done nothing,” Leon seethes at him, “Release them.”

“This, you mean the swarm of Insurgents who dare bare their blade against the Imperial Prince?”

“Resistance!” Leon corrects, “Touya Todoroki is no prince!”

The Judge straightens, “And you would know, I presume?”

Leon stiffens. “What are you doing?” Izuku whispers to him frantically.

“Don’t interrupt me, I’m thinking,” Leon grits out at him.

Izuku is shaking where he stands. This is a _Judge Executioner_. His own blood is raging in his veins. His hand moves on its own towards the handle of Maito’s sword. Leon catches the action and subtly shakes his head.

Suddenly, a black wisp blossoms at Izuku’s feet.

“Izuku!” Nejire turns toward him, alarmed, only to be knocked off her feet by a nearby Imperial. Yuugure moves towards his partner in an instant before he too is detained by another soldier.

“What’s this?” the Judge accuses Leon, amused, “You have children doing your dirty work for you now? How uncouth.”

“I said to release them!” Leon says, charging at the Judge.

Izuku remains frozen, the black wisps surrounding his body pulling him into the Sleep spell. The last thing he could think of is that at least Maito will still have Kacchan before he is pulled into unconsciousness.

-

-

-

-

-

\-----

**_TOUYA_ **

\-----

_Year 706 Old Valendian_

_Kingdom of Dalmasca - Royal City of Rabanastre_

_Royal Palace of Rabanastre, The Consul’s Quarters_

The damage to the garden is extensive, parts of the palace wall creak with falling mortar. He can spy the cracks in the battlements from the window by which he sits. What was it he said to the host last night? _A stunning example of Galtean architecture, I hope Emperor Todoroki would one day look upon it himself_.

Touya snorts, _What a load of cockatrice dung_.

The Court thinks him a danger to his father’s throne - nay, not his father’s, _Archadia_. Even after they rid him of his Judge Protector and dearest friend, even after the loss of his mother at their meddling, they still endeavor to make an enemy out of him. And so they send him here to this remote corner of Ivalice playing some mummer’s farce of being _Consul_ to a city in a desert.

He wonders if his father had put them up to it, their ever growing animosity only escalating recently. He discards the notion as quickly as it had come, knowing his father’s unstable state comes with the loss of his wife and his souring relationship with his children. It _weakens_ the once powerful Emperor, and Touya knows that Enji Todoroki is not long for this world.

Fuyumi had been gravely concerned with the tension of the past months, almost falling ill with worry. She had to be sent away for her own well-being, the Emperor too wary of the similarities between his only daughter and his deceased wife. But once she was gone, it only meant another Todoroki child was sent away from the possible candidates of succession.

Natsuo had been incredibly indignant, but his position of Maester - a scholar and a healer - at the Akademy had rendered his claim to a candidacy useless. His seat at the Senate remains empty even after Enji disowned him for his choices. Thus, any protests or complaints that may come from the Senator in title fall largely into deaf ears.

The only child remaining at Enji’s side right now is Shouto, Touya’s Second. Growing up, owing to Touya’s rebellious adolescent years, Fuyumi’s weak constitution, and Natsuo’s disregard for legacy, Enji had shown a preference for their youngest. Unfortunately, the old man had miscalculated because if there was one of them who loved their mother more than life, it was Shouto.

When she died, the blame of it was obviously placed on the man who took her away from her home which led to her declining health and Shouto’s rebellious attitude is slowly shaping up to be a match to Touya’s. His only ambition is to see their father pay for his sins, and not to claim a gilded chair.

No, Shouto will not be a problem at all. Touya need not even worry about the Court coming for his brother. Enji will protect their youngest with his _life_ , even with Shouto’s growing indifference towards him. So of course, the Court sets their eyes on their biggest threat - _him_ , the eldest and First Senator, sending him to far-off Dalmasca with its growing tension amongst rumors of insurgence and the suspicious movements of Marquis Sasaki in nearby Bhujerba.

Touya leans back. Yes, if there was anyone who would be a threat, it would be that Supreme Justice. The old snake has been in the Court of Judges for as long as Touya could remember, his blood curdling at the reminder of the man who wears the black helm, even when he was a child. And his blood isn’t wrong. The man remains a powerful player even with the heavy injuries dealt to him by Dalmasca’s finest knight in Nabradia two years ago.

Because according to Rumi, it was Supreme Justice Shigaraki, through his adopted protege Senator Tomura, who had proposed his appointment as Consul to Dalmasca. With his father’s growing ire, it would be easy to convince the Emperor. They had been confident his appointment would not amount to anything in this backwater desert and Tomura would be free to rally more support in his bid for a candidacy.

They will be wrong. Touya will claim that throne and get his revenge - against his father, against the damned Court, for his mother, for his siblings, for _Keigo_.

The door to the solar opens and Judge Kyuura comes in, his helm at his hip, displaying his ornamental eye socket and strutting like he owns the place. _What a pest,_ Touya thinks as he narrows his eyes. He descends from the dais, “I take it you have something for me?”

“Some _things_ ,” the Judge Executioner corrects before bowing mockingly and stepping aside to reveal his catch.

Two blonde men are dragged into the solar. One of them was young, movements wired and tense, bright red eyes filled with fury. Touya cocks an eyebrow. He seems to have the temperament of a rebel but not of an insurgent. The other was tall, angry, with big blue eyes that practically scream wrath and vengeance. _Ah_.

“What an interesting catch, Kyuura,” Touya intones, a small smile playing on his face.

The Judge smirks. He grabs the shorter blonde with a hand, forcing him to bow. “This one we found sneaking through the Palace, claims to not be part of the Insurgents, but gave me too much of a trouble to believe it.”

“Ha, maybe you’re just _weak_ , you rusted airship,” a gruff voice comes from the small blonde, causing Kyuura to force him to his knees with a pained yelp. The Judge raises a fist to hit the young man.

“Don’t!”

Touya looks at the other captive, head tilting in curiosity. The taller blonde seethes at him but seems to know his place. Very interesting considering Touya already has his suspicions on who he is, his blood humming in recognition.

“Yes?” the Consul mockingly asks.

The blonde man turns away from Touya to glare at Kyuura. “Don’t hurt the boy,” he almost spits out at the Judge, “He’s not with the Resistance.”

Kyuura grins at him with wicked glee before landing the punch all the same, sending the young man flying towards the other captive. Touya rolls his eyes.

“I will have order in my presence, Judge Executioner,” Touya commands, “Strike any of the prisoners again and I will inform the Court of Judges of yet another misdemeanor.”

The Judge straightens up to glare at him before doing a mocking bow and stepping back. There’s a reason why Kyuura is here with him in the gods forsaken desert kingdom and not with his esteemed colleagues in Archades. A word from Touya and he will not be counted among them at all anymore. Touya, at least, holds that much power.

The young man Kyuura had assaulted picks himself up with as much dignity as he can considering he is cuffed and walks back to his place. Touya believes he heard him hiss _I didn’t need help, bastard_ , when he passed by the other captive.

_Interesting_.

Touya addresses him, “And who might you be if not part of the Insurgents?”

“The Resistance!” the taller blonde corrects vehemently. Touya waves him off unperturbed.

“None of your business,” the smaller blonde spits out, having the gall to be rude even with blood dripping down his chin.

“A spy perhaps? No, too sloppy for one. A common thief then,” Touya surmises, “Separated from your companions who raided the Royal Treasury? They've already been sent to Nalbina if you wish to be reunited.”

The younger man stiffens for a fraction, almost unnoticeable if Touya had not been more observant. Red eyes glare at him, “I have neither intention nor cause to raid your fucking Treasury. I was in the wrong place, at the wrong time.”

“Were you now? I guess there’s only one way to find out.” Touya descends and moves closer to the other blonde, “Whereas for you, I have no further need of questioning, _Your Highness_.” The taller blonde stiffens at the title and Touya smirks.

The Consul turns to Judge Kyuura who had watched the proceedings unimpressed. “Judge Executioner, these two prisoners are to be taken to Bhujerba. I believe Ba’Gamnan the bounty hunter is still at the Lhusu Mines. This little blonde head would fetch a hefty price as bait for the pilot of Suneater, if he truly is one of the thieves from last night.”

Kyuura narrows his eyes at him, “I have the sky pirate scum in Nalbina already, what good will this do?”

Touya sighs, as if put-upon, “You see, my dear Judge, this is why you are not fit for a position in the Capital.”

The Judge moves as if to assault him but holds himself back at the last second with remarkable restraint when Touya cocks an eyebrow at him in challenge. He smirks, “Ba’Gamnan does not know that we hold Yuugure, does he now? Let him believe it. He will pay for a chance to ensnare his elusive rival and we will have the advantage of distracting him with a new plaything.”

“I am not some _chocobo_ to be sold!” the young blonde roars at Touya.

He shrugs, “Well, you do look like one.”

A mouthguard was clamped onto his jaw before he could make another angry remark, instead twisting and turning his head in fury, bright red eyes glistening with danger. Touya turns to the other captive. “As for you,” he drawls, “You would be a wonderful exchange for my return ticket to Archades.”

The blonde man struggles in his restraints, “You’re a _serpent_ , shame for one who carries the Dynast-King’s blood,” he hisses, glaring at the sword Touya has hanging by his hip.

Touya shrugs, “I’ll let you know if it starts to tell me to be honorable.”

He sits down on the chair he had previously occupied, “The 8th Fleet should be in Bhujerba. I think its cells would be comfort enough for your travels, Your Grace.”

Touya smiles, “Very well, take them away now, I have a city to run.”

Imperial soldiers snap into a salute at the command, Judge Kyuura just snorting before turning away, dragging the shorter angrier blonde with him. Touya could not care less for his rudeness. A pair of wide blue eyes pin him with its venomous glare. “It is not _your_ city, nor is it the property of your rotten Archades, Rabanastre belongs to Dalmasca!” he roars.

“Oh?” Touya responds, “And who is to claim its throne? A long dead prince who can offer no proof of his identity with the Dusk Shard stolen?”

Blue eyes widen at the revelation. Touya grins wickedly. “You lie!” the blonde man screams at him, “You are a deceitful bastard, Touya Todoroki!” He continues to shout until soldiers force him to turn away and walk off.

Touya shrugs when the door closes and he is left alone again, reclining in his chair. He gives a satisfied hum. Everything is working out to his favor so far.

Indeed, when they checked the losses at the break-in in the Treasury, the Goddess statue was left open, its charge gone. So he had the thieves thrown into Nalbina and their crime silenced. The filth of the place will be enough condemnation and the Dusk Shard will be left to rot, away from the Chisaki bastard's hands and another rival stagnant. He pities the fallen royals of Dalmasca but it's nothing personal.

If one decides to be a player in the game of thrones that shape Ivalice, one has to be ruthless to win. The deceased Mirio Togata is sorely out of his league. Touya knows this very well, his father taught him after all.

-

-

-

-

-

\-----

**_IZUKU_ **

\-----

_Year 706 Old Valendian_

_Kingdom of Dalmasca - Town of Nalbina_

_Nalbina Dungeons_

_Wake, Izuku, this is no place to rest_.

Izuku wakes up with a gasp, blood pounding in his head as he cradles his temples with a soft hand, a simple Cure spell blooming instinctively in his palms. The more he regains awareness, the more conscious he is that no, his eyes are not closed, it’s just ridiculously dark. He is suddenly overwhelmed by such a foul stench - a mix of unwashed latrine and rotting fish. Izuku turns his head to gag, only to be met by the sight of a drying corpse, frozen midway in agonized screaming.

The green-haired boy shouts in terror, shoving himself back a few paces until his back hits the wall, breath heaving deeply.

“Oh, you’re awake,” a soft voice says.

Izuku flinches in alarm, turning to the source. He finds a young man with spiky indigo hair and even in the darkness, he could see his eyes match the hair color. Izuku blinks and notes his now dirty white cloak. Wait… he knows that hood…

“Yuugure-san?!”

The sky pirate shrugs, disinclined to clarify. He looks to his left where the still corpse that terrified Izuku lay. “Just a dead body,” Yuugure deadpans, “Jump at every little thing and you’ll wear yourself out.”

Izuku gulps, wills himself to calm down. “Where are we?”

“Prison," the man's nose curls in disgust, "More like a sty, really.”

The boy inclines his head at the sky pirate. He seems softer somehow, without his hood and visor, and has not looked Izuku in the eye at all since he woke up. Oh well. “Where’s Neji-”

“Hi little cactite!”

Izuku yelps and backs away from Nejire’s voice that sounded right in his ear. The viera grins at him, full of mischief.

“Well?” Yuugure asks his partner, uncaring of Izuku’s panicked state.

“Hmm! I have good news and good news and bad news and _bad_ news,” Nejire recites, counting off each one with her fingers.

Yuugure sighs. “Let’s go through each one?”

“The first good news is that I found our equipment! I couldn’t carry everything without getting caught but we should be able to get them easily!”

“Oh, thank you, Faram,” Izuku sighs heavily with relief, thinking of Maito’s sword and the blessed magicite from the Palace. If he got into this much trouble, he would _at least_ get something from it. Nejire ruffles his hair with a wide grin, “You’re so adorable, little cactite!”

“Nejire, the other good news?”

“Oh! I did find a way out but well, here's the first bad news, it’s locked!”

“With magick? Can’t you undo it?”

“Nuh-uh,” Nejire says, shaking her head, “Too strong. _Ancient_. Need the proper key for it. There’s someone suuuper special in there I guess. But also…” The viera shifts where she stands, her heels digging into the soil that lines the prison cell.

“You sense the Mist,” Yuugure completes for her to which Nejire does a small nod. The other bad news then.

“Oh,” Izuku says, “Viera are sensitive to Mist, aren’t you?”

Nejire smiles sadly at Izuku. _Huh, why?_ _Did I say something wrong?_ “You’re very smart, huh, Izuku-chan?”

The green haired boy flares up like a King Bomb. “Uh.. uhh.. Well, hahaha,” Izuku chuckles nervously, rubbing his neck, “I’m just very well read, you know, hahaha.”

Yuugure rolls his eyes. He turns to Nejire, “But it’s safe enough?”

“Yes,” Nejire nods without hesitation, “The door is our problem. Plus the fact that the Judge who caught us might be dropping by.”

Yuugure curses, standing up to pace the small cell. Izuku blinks. There’s something about that information that catches his attention but he doesn’t quite process it yet. _Door, locked, special, Judge, escape_.

Huh.

“Um,” Izuku pipes up, interrupting Yuugure’s pacing, “If he’s a Judge… does it mean he can open the special locked door? Maybe that’s why he’s coming here?”

Both sky pirates turn to look at him. For a moment, everyone was silent. “Um, uh,” Izuku rambles, not knowing what to add. That seems to snap Nejire from whatever trance she and Yuugure were in, her face split in a wide grin.

The viera bounces on the balls of her feet to come closer to him, pinching his cheeks in glee. “See, Izuku!” she says, “You’re so smart!”

Izuku easily flares up from the attention, feeling faint. Yuugure sighs. “Let him go, Nejire. We need him able.”

“Oops!” Nejire grins, pulling back to stand beside Yuugure.

Izuku blinks at the two, shaking his head to clear it. _What just happened_?

Yuugure gestures to the open door of the cell, “We’ve got places to be.”

-

-

Nejire easily slips them through the shadows of the dungeon, more like a huge open space to throw criminals in and watch them kill each other, if they don’t die of illness first.

Yuugure is so obviously uncomfortable, Izuku notes. Not that he’s any better, every time he inhales, he feels the urge to vomit. He’s been holding his breath intermittently since leaving the cell and even that isn’t helping. He wonders how Nejire can handle it with her sharper senses.

All of a sudden, Nejire backs into a wall, signaling them to follow suit. A line of Imperials come out of the hallway they were about to enter. Izuku holds his breath further, almost turning blue, until the soldiers pass by them.

When they’re gone, Nejire slips into the hallway, Izuku and Yuugure on her heels, stopping in front of a locked door. In one move, she raises her leg before bringing it down to strike her heel against the padlock holding the door closed.

Quickly, they step inside. "Here we are," Nejire whispers giddily, "The prison repository of wrested relics and raiments."

Izuku blinks, "You mean… our stuff."

"That's what she said," Yuugure deadpans as he clips on his ammunition belt.

Izuku huffs. He finds his small pack and to his delight, the magicite was still there, buried beneath his potions and other items. It isn't glowing anymore though. _Huh_. Quickly securing the pack around his hips, he looks around and with an immense sigh of relief, finds Maito's sword.

If he was being honest, he'd rather lose the magicite than the sword.

Nejire is peeking through the door. "No guards, and from the quiet, I believe our Judge is here."

Yuugure nods. He has his visor on now, Izuku notes just as the sky pirate pulls his hood up. "Lead the way," he said, voice more clear than it was earlier. _Interesting_ , Izuku notes, filing the information for future analysis.

Nejire looks them over as they both nod their affirmatives. The viera slips through the door, Yuugure gesturing for Izuku to follow her.

It's even harder to follow Nejire now, the viera seemingly blending in the shadow with her fluid movements. Izuku vaguely notes Yuugure following behind him. They continue until they reach a bigger room. From the other hallway where they came from earlier, the sound of metal crunching against dirt can be heard.

They each hide in the shadows of pillars as the soldiers come into view, Nejire pulling Izuku with her. The Judge from the Garamsythe appears, just as another contingent meets him, coming from the single door in the room.

"Your Honor," the soldier greets.

"I'm sent by the Supreme Justice to check on our prisoner," the Judge gruffs out, "Still alive I take it?"

Even with the helm on, Izuku can hear the grin in the Imperial's voice. "Just barely, Your Honor," he says. Izuku feels an arc of lightning race through his spine at the response.

The Judge responds with wicked laughter, dousing Izuku in cold dread. "Then let us see him, shall we?"

“Sir,” the Imperial salutes before turning heel and leading the judge through the door.

Nejire leans towards his ear, “I’m gonna have to carry you alright, little cactite?” Izuku blinks, before nodding, deciding it would be for the best. Nejire crouches down and he climbs onto her back awkwardly. The viera turns back to grin at him assuringly as she stands with little to no effort. With a final look over shoulder nodding at Yuugure, they follow the Imperial contingent through the door, moving with the shadow.

They keep to the wall as they slink through the next room which houses a tall double door engraved with silver-gray, markings glowing with magick, at least as old as the Galtean Alliance from the look of the permanent glyphs.

The door shines an eerie red when the Judge approaches, a clear warning to stay away. The first soldier reaches into his belt, looking for the key Izuku presumes. _So the door can be opened by anyone as long as they have the key._ Suddenly, the Judge shoves him aside rudely. “Sir-” the soldier says in alarm.

The Judge grunts in annoyance before pulling a vial filled with red liquid from his belt. _Blood_ , Izuku realizes. And if the age of the door is any indication, the key to unlocking it could only be King’s Blood. The Judge uncorks the vial and spills the blood across the door.

White light traces the markings, originating from the point of contact, recognizing the blood spilled. Nejire moves silently and quickly, now positioned in the last pillar closest to the door - closest to the Judge. When the door glows wholly white, it starts to creak open.

The Judge turns to the gathered Imperials behind him. “This is official Court of Judges business,” he commands, “You’d do well to stay away.”

The soldiers bristle at the dismissal but nonetheless grunt an affirmative and march away. Satisfied, the Judge crosses the now open magickal door, unknowing of the three stowaways following him inside.

-

-

Nejire keeps him backed against a narrow support pillar, Yuugure behind them. A hand has been clamped over Izuku’s mouth after he nearly exclaimed at what lies inside.

There is a man, chained inside an oubliette hanging above a seemingly bottomless pit, emaciated and filthy, his long greasy black hair falling in waves, covering his face. Izuku doesn’t recognize him but he knows the name the Judge condescendingly mocks him with.

_Shouta Aizawa_

One of the knights sworn to King Ichizen, a knight of the Heroic Order of Dalmasca, a man supposed to be _dead_.

“Look at you,” the Judge sneers, “Clinging to life like some _pest_. Then again, it’s what desert rats like you do for a living, I believe?”

The man says nothing and for a moment Izuku feared that he just watched a man die in front of his eyes, but the rising and falling of his bare chest is sign enough that he is still alive.

The Judge scowls at the silence, “That’s it? Nothing?” He turns to face Aizawa, mocking grin in place, “Not even an apology that a rat like you could live this long while your weakling Knight Commander and the almighty Yagi died instead of you?”

_That_ does get a rise from Aizawa, the man lifting his head slightly, his hair shifting revealing red rimmed eyes speaking of extreme fatigue. Izuku notes the scar running against his cheek.

“Who are you again?” Aizawa drawls, voice raspy and parched.

The Judge grabs the side of the oubliette closest to him, “ _Filthy vermin_ , I am Judge Executioner Maz Kyuura of the mighty Archadia! You would do well to remember your place!”

Aizawa looks at him impassively and unimpressed, no further response given. Judge Kyuura growls at the audacity, letting go of oubliette and rattling the man inside. Izuku flinches, feeling the phantom pain lancing across his body at the maltreatment.

“We’ll see how you act when you learn what news I bring, _rat_ ,” the Judge, “I’ve had the honor of capturing an insurgent leader going by the name of Leon.”

Izuku flinches in recognition but Aizawa doesn’t stir. The grin in the Judge’s voice is practically visible when he continues, “Tall, young man, blonde of hair with wide blue eyes. Seems to bear a passing resemblance to deceased royals, if the bastard Todoroki’s interest is any indication.”

Aizawa’s chains rattle a fraction at the statement but he keeps his head bowed. “Ah,” the Judge mocks, “That does spike your interest, does it? No matter, once we reach Archades, the Court of Judges will deal with him as we see fit.”

The Judge turns around to leave but Aizawa’s voice stops him. “Prince Mirio is _dead_ ,” he seethes, “You killed him with your needless conquest. The boy could be any poor sod you picked off the streets to use as your _puppet_.”

“A fine idea that one, but useless,” Judge Kyuura booms with satisfaction, “After all, only King’s Blood can open the door to your cage, mutt. His seemed to work just fine.”

Izuku’s eyes widen at the implications, a gasp stifled by the hand Nejire still has over his mouth. _Leon… is the Prince?_ The Judge walks away from Aizawa’s shocked silence, his wicked laughter can be heard even as the magickal door closes and swallows the room in darkness.

Aizawa sags in his cage, once again a man defeated and chained. Suddenly, there is light, coming from Nejire’s hands, illuminating the room.

“Who’s there?” the prisoners rasps in alarm.

Yuugure ignores him, looking over the pit, "This is the way?”

“Hmm-mm, the Mist flows through here, it must be going somewhere.”

“Wait, please,” Aizawa pleads, “You must help me. If what he said was true… If the prince is truly alive…”

“Sorry,” Yuugure answers, absolutely no trace of apology in his voice, “I don't speak with the talking dead.”

Aizawa growls at him, all pretenses of politely asking lost, “I am very much alive as you can see, you _felon_.”

“Am I the one in chains right now, _Ser_?”

“Umm,” Izuku interrupts, peering into the pit, “Are we really going to go down there?”

Aizawa startles at his voice. “You brought _a child_ here?”

The sky pirate rolls his eyes, “He brought himself. Izuku, you can stay in this seeqsty if you want.”

“No?!” Izuku protests in alarm.

“Then come here,” Yuugure extends an arm, pulling Izuku next to him, “Nejire, thoughts?”

Nejire taps a finger against her chin, looking at the oubliette. “It should hold. Probably.”

Yuugure nods, “Good enough. Well then, seems like we'll be taking you with us after all, _Ser Hero_."

Suddenly, Izuku is struck with a clear understanding of what they’re about to do. “W-w-wait, you’re not serious, right?” Yuugure just raises an eyebrow at him. Izuku turns to the other person in the room with sense, “Nejire-san?”

Nejire waves off his concern with a grin, “Don’t worry, little cactite, it’ll be fine! Hey wraithman, where’s the lever for your ugly cage?”

Aizawa blinks at the viera, as if unsure which of the statements he should react to, before he sighs and flicks his head to Nejire’s right.

“Thanks!” Nejire says, bouncing towards the lever. She tries to move it but gets only a grating sound of metal against rust. “Uhh, Yuu-chan, I think this is stuck.”

Yuugure shrugs, “Floor it, then.”

“ _What?_ ” Izuku and Aizawa both exclaim.

The viera grins, “I _like_ that plan. Hop on now Yuu-chan!”

Yuugure grabs Izuku who instinctively clings to the pirate’s cloak. With unexpected strength, Yuugure jumps off the railing surrounding the pit and holds on to the oubliette that rattles with their combined weights. “Fair warning,” he says to the chained prisoner inside, “This might kill you.”

Aizawa frowns at the sky pirate, his eyes impassive. “A risk I’m willing to take,” he says gravely.

“Ready?” Nejire asks, the excitement palpable in her voice. Aizawa nods at her while Izuku muffles a terrified whimper. “Pirates without a sky,” Yuugure sighs in resignation.

Like what she did with the lock from the prison repository earlier, Nejire drops a high kick onto the lever that creaks with the force of her blow. She uses the momentum to propel her body across the gap between her and the oubliette.

Nejire grips the chain above Izuku and Yuugure, giving a delighted shout at the sudden slack, sending them to the depths below at breakneck speed, swallowing Izuku’s scream.

-

-

_Year 706 Old Valendian_

_Kingdom of Dalmasca_

_Barheim Passage_

Izuku coughs away the dust and debris caused by their fall, hands frantically patting himself down looking for injuries but finding none.

“Uh-oh, I think he’s dead,” Nejire says somewhere behind him.

_Who?_ Izuku turns around to see Aizawa’s almost skeletal form crumpled beside the ruined oubliette. He’s free from the cage but his wrists still bear the cuffs that chained him.

Yuugure gives a nonchalant shrug as he dusts himself down, “He was already officially dead to begin with.” The sky pirate kneels to take a closer look. “He’s still _barely_ alive, but his Health Protection has dropped to nothing. His lifeforce will go out soon without it.”

“Wait! We can help him!” Izuku says, indignant, “Are we just going to leave him here?”

The sky pirate raises an eyebrow, “Unless you can revive him then we could use another sword-arm.”

Izuku frowns at Yuugure’s nonchalance, the sky pirate just rolling his eyes. Nejire shifts near Aizawa’s head.

“Well, I could use an Arise spell on him, but I’m going to need my own Mist Power if we’re going to fight our way through here,” the viera says. She sniffs, “The Mist reeks, there is something dangerous further down the path.”

“That’s fine,” Izuku says with conviction, digging through his pack. He sends a silent prayer thanking Yzma the Crone for the insight to bring Phoenix Downs. “Aha!” Izuku exclaims, triumphant, a bushel of crimson feathers in one hand, and a bottle of ether in the other.

“Phoenix Downs could bring him back from the brink of death but I don’t think his body can handle keeping his Health Protection stable enough to stay alive,” Izuku explains, holding out the bottle of ether to Nejire, “So Nejire-san, _please_ , help him.”

Nejire blinks before turning to her partner with a smug smile. Yuugure shakes his head and lifts his arms in exasperation. “Do whatever you please,” Yuugure snaps, crossing his arms.

“Don’t mind him,” Nejire grins at Izuku with a wink, “He just doesn’t like people.” Yuugure snorts and turns away presumably to keep watch.

“Thank you,” Izuku says to the both of them, sweet smile on his face, making Nejire melt. The viera ruffles his green hair with a fond smile, “You’re a good person, Izuku.”

She starts weaving the powerful white magick, the Mist around them shifting, forming and disappearing in reaction to the spell. When she’s ready, she nods at Izuku who places the feathers on Aizawa’s forehead. He presses them firmly into the man’s skin.

“ _Rise_ ,” Izuku intones as clearly as he can - working in a sundry shop makes one wary of Phoenix Down mishaps.

The man gives a sudden jolt, gasping shallow shuddering breaths, just as Izuku feared. Nejire presses the Arise spell into his chest and the man glows with the magick, the Mist almost burning in its wake.

When the glow subsides, Aizawa is sitting up, eyes wide, breathing deeply and loudly. He takes in Izuku’s relieved expression and Nejire flashing him a grin as she opens the bottle of ether to take a drink.

The man blinks, tears forming into his drying eyes as his body returns to normal functioning, realizing what just happened. “ _Thank you_ ,” he whispers in solemn gratitude.

Izuku offers him a bottle of potion. “Here,” he says with a smile, “We don’t really have provisions so this will have to do for now.”

“No, you’ve already done enough, I-”

“Take it, wraithman,” Yuugure interrupts grumpily. He leans his head towards the darkened pathway beyond, “You’ll need your strength if you really want to be of help.”

Aizawa looks at him strangely before nodding, taking the bottle from Izuku who frowns at Aizawa’s current state. The man gained some definition to his flesh thanks to the Arise spell, and the potion should keep him from dying on his feet any time soon. That doesn’t change the fact he’s still practically half-naked, unarmed, and most importantly, stinky.

He is brought out of his concerns when the old lights in the passage flicker and dim. “What’s going on?” Izuku asks in alarm.

Yuugure doesn’t answer, only pulling out his shotgun and aiming further down the path. Izuku sees it then, some kind of mechanical spider, draining an electrical box. Yuugure’s shot is loud in the stillness of the corridor but the bullet holds true, the spider upturning in its death. The lights turn up again in the aftermath.

“Mimics,” Nejire says, “They’ll be more of them further down if the Mist is any indication.” Her partner nods gravely, reloading his gun.

“Wait, won’t the shot just attract more monsters?” Izuku asks.

“Better a warning shot than fighting in the dark, kid,” Aizawa says standing up now, “If you have any extra weapons…”

Nejire giggles. “Of course not silly! We didn’t exactly account for a chance passenger."

"Let’s move," Yuugure interrupts, "There should be equipment left behind in this place.”

Aizawa sighs as Yuugure walks further into the darkness. Nejire hands him a rubber loop with a wink as she passes by. The man blinks at it before tying his hair back. He turns to Izuku still standing beside him before inclining his head, gesturing for the boy to follow.

Izuku lets out the breath he was holding, sends a silent prayer to whoever is listening, thanking them for allowing his plan to work and keeping Aizawa alive. Then he prays it would be enough to keep the rest of _them_ alive until they get out of this place.

-

-

True to Yuugure’s expectations, they manage to find some unfortunate adventurers along the path with light armor and weapons for Aizawa. When the path becomes more defined, rail tracks become visible through the rot, and Aizawa recognizes their location.

“Barheim Passage,” he explains, “It used to be an underground transport system between Nalbina and Rabanastre although it has since closed years ago because of…”

A tiny mimic springs up from a side passage, scurrying across to attack them. Nejire casually tosses a dagger towards the beast, stopping it in its path.

“Well, _that_.”

Izuku looks at him with wild eyed curiosity. “I thought Barheim was used as a secret passage for Dalmascan royals to escape either Nalbina Fortress or the Royal Palace?”

Aizawa cocks an eyebrow at him, “...Yes. But you’re not supposed to know that.”

The boy grins sheepishly. “Nonetheless,” Aizawa continues, “It’s been long since abandoned and beasts and fiends have overtaken it now.”

Nejire straightens up from she picks up her dagger, sniffing the air. “The Mist is thicker here, but I can smell the desert. We should be close but…” she trails off.

“No other way to go but forward,” Yuugure shrugs.

The party continues along the railroad, getting rid of beasts and occasional reanimated skeletons, Nejire guiding their way. They are about to turn a corner when she stops. “It’s here,” she warns, “Something blocks our path.”

Izuku feels his blood hum in anticipation. He can sense a threat beyond the corner, something _big_. He grasps Maito’s sword more firmly.

“Let us tread lightly then,” Aizawa says before taking point.

The four of them turn the corner, entering a vast cavern. There is no visible threat as they enter, walking lightly with weapons drawn as they cross to the exit on the other side.

Izuku’s skin is crawling with warning before he feels it, something behind him. He swings his sword and the tiny battery - larvae form of mimics - hanging behind him flies away from the force, landing dead on the ground. There’s a shrill shrieking then, as if awakened by the death of one beast.

“Oh for Hasmal’s sake,” Yuugure swears, looking up.

There, on the roof of the cavern, hangs a huge mechanical spider, surrounded by tiny batteries. Izuku feels the hair on his skin stand on end, his blood shouting at him to flee. A Mimic Queen, Izuku realizes, if the amount of crawling tiny batteries is any indication. The massive mimic drops from the roof, and Izuku jumps to barely avoid it.

“Izuku-chan!” Nejire yells, landing on her hands and feet at the other side of the room.

“I’m fine!” Izuku shouts back, slowly swinging against the tiny batteries creeping up at him, “I think I can handle the smaller ones!”

“We’ll leave that to you then!” Yuugure shouts, volleying rapid shots at the Mimic Queen, drawing its attention away from Izuku. Nejire quickly follows, arching over the mimic with a jump, daggers cutting through its metal carapace.

Izuku continues fending off the tiny batteries. Jumping back, he gets an opening, calling the Mist to him as he slams his palms on the ground. A line of black glyphs form underneath the charging beasts, before ice spikes up at them, rendering them dead in an instant. _Ice_ , Izuku thinks all of a sudden, _Of course, thunder spells are countered by ice and Mimics are practically electricity._

He sweeps his leg around, glyphs following the arc. Ice creates a makeshift shield around him as he prepares a stronger ice spell. A larger glyph forms underneath one of the Mimic Queen’s legs. The Blizzara releases, paralyzing the surrounding tiny batteries and freezing one of the large mimic’s legs in place.

Aizawa flies in from behind, slashing through the leg with ease now that it’s rendered brittle by the ice. The Mimic Queen bucks and shrieks at the injury, arcs of lightning sprouting from its body across the cavern.

“Watch out!” someone yells at Izuku as one lands too close to his ice shield which breaks from the force of the magick, tossing him aside.

Izuku scrambles to his feet, Maito’s sword on the ground next to him. He gains cuts across his palms and arms from the landing, bleeding lightly through them. Yuugure has again taken the attention of the Mimic Queen, Nejire chipping away at another one of its legs as she sends another Blizzard spell towards the beast’s body following Izuku’s lead.

“You okay, kid?” Aizawa grunts in front of him, taking care of the tiny batteries that try to approach the fallen Izuku, “Where does a teenager like you even get a license for _Blizzara_.”

“Uhh, I don’t exactly, uh, have… one?” Izuku stammers in explanation. Aizawa turns back to him sharply, a reprimand already in his face before he even speaks, but the shrieking of the Mimic Queen draws his attention away.

He sighs. “Pick up your sword kid, _which I hope to the Warrior you have the license for_ , we’ll have a long talk later.”

Izuku gulps, feeling a little bit like Maito has grounded him. He picks up his sword then, only for something to happen that he’s never experienced before.

The swords crackles with power, green lightning tracking across its length, surrounding it in smoke. Aizawa turns back in alarm but before he can do anything, the smoke clears. In Izuku’s hands is a large greatsword, serrated on one edge, wickedly sharp on the other. Izuku has always known Maito’s sword was heavy but he never thought it was because it actually looks like _this_.

“Whoa,” Izuku gasps in wonder, grasping the sword’s hilt in both hands. He remembers Leon’s words all of a sudden: _This is a Sword of Kings_.

“The Sword of the Tall,” Aizawa says flatly beside him, “You have the Sword of the Tall.”

Izuku looks at him with wide confusion and curiosity. The boy sees the million questions flitting through his face before Aizawa settles for an irritated huff, “You and I are going to have a _very_ long talk.”

“Well, _congratulations_ , on your big new fancy sword little cactite!” Yuugure shouts from the other end of the cavern, “Might be a big help over here!”

“Oh, right,” Izuku gulps, shifting his grip on the greatsword.

Aizawa sighs again. “Let’s get this over with then.”

-

-

Apparently, the Mimic Queen is the one supporting the roof of the cavern. With the loss of the beast following its defeat at the party’s hands, the cavern collapses with no warning.

“ _Run!"_ Aizawa yells, grabbing Izuku by the arm, Yuugure and Nejire following closely behind. The viera easily overtakes them even in her exhaustion, guiding them through the tunnels.

“This way!” Nejire shouts, the others following behind her until she comes to a stunned stop. They come up into a dead end, the collapsing tunnel following closely behind.

“Nejire…” Yuugure says, worried.

“Please step aside, Nejire-san!” Izuku says in a panic, his newfound greatsword in his hands. He swings, right at the dead-end. The wall of it gives way to sunlight, all four of them rushing out just as the tunnel closes behind them.

The party collapses onto the hot sand outside the now closed tunnel, regaining their breath.

“Good thinking there, Izuku-chan,” Nejire praises.

Izuku grins from where he holds on to his greatsword, having stuck it to the sand to help keep himself upright.

Aizawa gathers a deep breath, “This is the first time I’d say I actually missed the sand.”

“It gets everywhere,” Yuugure complains, picking himself up, “This looks like the Estersand. On to Rabanastre?”

Nejire nods enthusiastically before yawning, “Yup, a cold drink and a warm dinner from the Sandsea sounds _reaaalllyyy_ nice.”

Izuku finds himself daydreaming about Kacchan’s cooking, swiftly ruined by the image of Maito’s scolding. He grimaces at the thought, hopes that Maito had not heard of him being arrested and carted off to Nalbina. Speaking of Maito…

“Um,” Izuku says, fumbling with the Sword of the Tall, “I don’t know how to hide this sword now…”

“ _Which is why_ , you should get your licenses before getting equipment, so they teach you these things, kid,” Aizawa scolds tiredly, “Not that they have licenses for Swords of Kings anyway. Just sheathe it. It’s a magickal sword, it should shrink back in size.”

“What? But I might ruin the sheath!”

Yuugure dismisses his concern with an impatient wave of his hand, “He said it’s a magickal sword, Izuku. Might as well give it a try.”

Izuku gulps and hopes Aizawa is right. With great difficulty, he points the tip of the blade to the sheath on his hip, and does as Aizawa instructed him. When he looks again, the sword is back to its former size, resting on his side.

“Whoa,” he says in wonder, eyes looking at Aizawa sparkling with excitement.

The former knight sighs. “This is why Yagi used to carry it at his back,” he says.

“Yagi? The knight from the Heroic Order?” Izuku asks.

“Yes, the last person I know to have held that sword,” Aizawa narrows his eyes, “Speaking of which…”

Aizawa approaches Izuku, only to be blocked by Nejire wearing a threatening smile.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Yuugure advises, leaning against the rock they came out of, “She nearly slit the throat of your prince when he forced Izuku to give it over.”

“She _what_?”

“He hurt Izuku-chan!” Nejire huffs, “And I didn’t know he was a prince!”

“We don’t really if it’s him either,” Yuugure argues, “For all we know, the scumbag Judge was bluffing to get a rise out of you.”

“Alright, assuming that’s true,” Aizawa concedes, backing off, “It still doesn’t explain how the Sword of the Tall wound up in your hands, kid. Toshinori Yagi supposedly died that night in Nabradia.”

Izuku blinks, the information falling into place in his head. _It was supposed to just be a simple sword carried by a simple knight_. Then again, Maito never told them his real name and his family at Fort Takoba never did either. But he can’t out his guardian to this stranger, at least not until he can confirm the truth with Maito.

“Um,” Izuku begins, shuffling his feet, “It’s always just been a sword kept in our home in Rabanastre.” Well that’s not a lie. “Besides, you were supposed to be dead, too. And so is the Prince. We don’t know the truth anymore.”

Aizawa looks at him suspiciously, before letting it go with a huff. “There _is_ a way to confirm the identity of a Dalmascan Royal. But…” he trails off.

The man sighs, brushing back the loose hair strands that were freed from his tie. “Izuku, do me a favor and draw the sword out again,” he instructs tiredly.

“What?”

“Just do it. Please.”

“Okay…” Izuku concedes. Nejire backs away while Yuugure also looks on in curiosity. The blade crackles with power again when Izuku draws, the characteristic green lightning sparking from where it is separated from its sheath. When he holds it out, it maintains the form of the Sword of the Tall. Nejire claps giddily.

Aizawa looks at it for a long moment before turning to Izuku again, “Where did you say you were from?”

“Nabradia?” Izuku answers, unsure of where Aizawa was going with his questioning, sheathing the sword again.

“... _Right_ ,” Aizawa deadpans, “I’m going to need a drink.”

“Hence why we should’ve set out already,” Yuugure remarks, “By your leave, Ser Knight.”

Aizawa rolls his eyes before turning back to Izuku, “You’d best be not brandishing that thing around in Rabanastre. It’s too recognizable a blade.”

“Right,” Izuku agrees nervously, his hand curling around the sword handle. The four of them walk westward to Rabanastre. Izuku’s grip on his - _Maito’s_ \- sword tightens. _Who are you, Uncle Maito_?

-

-

They part ways at the Eastern Gate. Yuugure hands his cloak over to Aizawa, saying he's too recognizable with it on while Aizawa is too recognizable _without_. The knight accepts gratefully, wrapping it around his neck like a scarf. With a final puzzled glance over Izuku’s way, Aizawa takes his leave, slinking into Lowtown.

The three of them warily enter Eastgate. Izuku can hear the sky pirates talking, about the possibility that the Palace had the theft silenced, for whatever reason. Izuku understands this though, if that was true, then Maito will never would have known what happened to him.

“Um,” he fidgets, stopping in front of Maito’s shop. The two would be headed further on East End towards Sandsea, he knew.

Izuku bows quickly, cheeks flushed, “T-thank you! For, um, for watching out for me.”

A hand ruffles his hair and he is unsurprised to find Nejire smiling at him, “You take care of yourself, alright, little cactite?”

Yuugure comes closer and warns in a low voice, “You’re still a fugitive, best keep your head down for now.”

Izuku nods. Yuugure walks away with a satisfied huff. Nejire winks at him before she too walks off, “We stay in Rabanastre a while.”

The boy watches them until they disappear into the crowd before steeling himself to enter his home. So much has happened in the last day alone, he feels a different person will be entering their shop as opposed to the one who left it behind.

But Izuku has questions, questions that need answers now.

The first thing he notices is that the shop is closed, which is puzzling enough as Maito will open shop even during holidays. Izuku gulps and hopes that nothing is wrong. The shop is dark when he enters but is unlocked, meaning Maito or Kacchan are around somewhere.

“Maito?” he calls out carefully, “Uncle, I’m home.”

There is a pounding of steps from the second story down the stairs behind the counter. Maito appears at the partition that separates the shop from the living quarters.

“Young Izuku,” Maito gasps, voice breaking as he is wracked by his perpetual bloody coughing.

“I’m so-”

He is cut off by Maito scrambling towards him, gathering him in his arms, and crushing him to his chest. “Thank the Gods,” Maito murmurs into Izuku’s hair, “Thank the Gods you’re home! I was so scared young man! I didn’t know what to do! My sword- it’s gone- and you weren’t in your room- and Young Katsuki went out in a rage- but now you’re here-”

His guardian’s voice comes in halting sentences but Izuku focuses only on one thing.

_Katsuki went out in a rage_

Izuku pulls back, looking at Maito with worried eyes, “Uncle, what happened to Kacchan?”

“What do you mean? Didn’t you see each other? Young Katsuki ran off to follow you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Katsuki gets kidnapped. AGAIN. Let's be real, that's why I made him Penelo in this retelling lmfao. As I said in the prologue notes, I WILL fuck around with canon which of course includes AGES. Can't have all of them be 15 now can I.
> 
> CHARACTER GLOSSARY, in order of appearance (Fic Canon [Age by Year 706, Old Valendian] = BNHA Canon)  
> \- Minoru Mineta [15], an orphan under the care of Sorahiko in Rabanastre Lowtown = UA Heroics Course Class 1A student, aka Grape Juice (Was that his name??? idk)  
> \- Touya Todoroki of House Todoroki [28], First Senator of Archadia = supposedly deceased eldest son of Endeavor. Widely accepted to be Dabi, the cremation villain. I mean. Duh.  
> \- Ranchi Rasha, owner and chef of the Sandsea cantina = OKAY DON'T LAUGH BUT THIS IS OBVIOUSLY LUNCH RUSH  
> \- Yuugure, sky pirate, pilot and owner of the airship Suneater [21] = ????? please as if you all haven't figured out who he is, under a pseudonym for a reason. Yuugure means nightfall/twilight  
> \- Nejire Hadou, a horned antelope Viera sky pirate who works with Yuugure [??] = UA Heroics Course Class 3A student, aka Nejire-chan  
> \- Leon, a random insurgent *wink w0nk*  
> \- Judge Executioner Maz Kyuura = Vanguard Action Squad's Muscular. Please. I know it's not funny. Spare me. You'll be meeting Maas Tarudo next chapter after all.  
> \- Supreme Justice Shigaraki of the Archadian Court of Judges = we all met him last ch. you all know who he is. *cough* allforone *wheeze*  
> \- Tomura Shigaraki, Third Senator of Archadia, adopted son of the Supreme Justice, only Senator who is not the Emperor's child = Grand Commander of the Paranormal Liberation Front, real name Tenko Shimura. BUT WHO ARE THE SHIMURAS  
> \- Judge Protector Keigo Takami, Judge Protector to First Senator Touya Todoroki, officially "MIA" [25] = Winged Hero Hawks, No. 2 Pro-Hero
> 
> TERMINOLOGIES  
> \- Jagd = areas of thick Mist (the physical manifestation of magick) that bend the laws of nature.  
> \- Consul = an official appointed by colonizers to an off country territory to "protect and promote" the well-being of its occupants. The real definition is of course more politically correct but I live in a prev colonized country so in conclusion: I am bitter.  
> \- Hunter = someone who makes a living by going on sanctioned "Hunts" - either by killing a Mark, capturing it, or whatever. The petitioner will handsomely pay said hunter once the hunt is completed. Katsuki has been working as a hunter for a little over a year now and he is INSANELY good at it.  
> \- Clan Centurio = a hunting club for elite hunters headed by the moogle Montblanc based in Rabanastre but with offices all over Ivalice, of which Katsuki is a member.  
> \- Imperial Senate = five individuals who are favored candidates for the throne, assigned by rank depending on birth, position, Court of Judges support, and public approval. Ruggedly handsome, charismatic, mysterious, politically savvy eldest son of Enji Todoroki holds the first seat, mostly because of the people's interest, despite their... estrangement. The drama surrounding his past and his steadfast refusal to be engaged only makes him more appealing.  
> \- Court of Judges = Archadia is run by a trifecta of Judges, Senators, and the Emperor. I'll explain this further in Chapter 15 but suffice to say there are four branches and one executive: Judge Magisters, Judge Executioners, Judge Arbiters, and Senatorial Judge Protectors (only 5, one for each senator), led overall by a Supreme Justice.  
> \- Magicite/Nethicite = ores that naturally retain Mist, can be used as source of energy.  
> \- Viera = a race of human/beast hybrids originally from Rozarria. There is history there that I will not go into further until later. In the original game, they are only of one race, those who are tall, with rabbit ears and tails, decidedly NOT from Rozarria. Here they are not. Nejire is an antelope Viera. Think her superhero costume for reference.  
> \- Licenses = guess i should explain, licenses are at par with leveling up in ff12, you cant equip weapons, armor, even spells and abilities without them. Basically, what Izuku is doing should be illegal.  
> I finally linked my fics in my [tumblr](https://minitala.tumblr.com/)! If anon is something for you, you can reach out to me there. Otherwise, THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading!! A kudos will be super great and a comment highly appreciated. Chapter 2 is complete and will be uploaded once Ch 4 is 50% complete. Thank you again!!


	3. II. A Sword of the Old Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gives chase to save his cousin who was captured after trying to stop his foolhardy palace break-in. Shouto finds himself joining a rescue for, and later in custody of, a fiery blonde who maybe wants to kill him. Aizawa wants answers, Maito wants his wards safe, Nejire is having fun, and Yuugure is absolutely done with everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight. Yes, this is alive. But I'm on a writing hiatus for the next two to three months for some real life events and I thought, might as well post chapter 2 so y'all can finally meet another Todoroki and maybe a handful of other UA kids. *wink*
> 
> What else, what else. Some images are sprinkled throughout the thing to help with visualization, but they don't really impact the plot that much.
> 
> That said, happy reading!

_**CG rendered** in-game image of **Skycity Bhujerba**. **Image Credits** to User **Keltainentoukokuu** , lifted from the **Bhujerba** page of the **Final Fantasy Fandom site**_

-

-

-

-

-

\-----

**_IZUKU_ **

\-----

_Year 706 Old Valendian_

_Kingdom of Dalmasca - Royal City of Rabanastre_

_East End - Maito’s All Shop of Sundries_

They sit in awkward silence at the dinner table, steaming cups of tea long gone cold between them. The events of last night as told by each of them and the truth of Maito’s identity weigh heavily in the air.

Izuku stands up suddenly. “I have to go,” he announces.

Maito - _Toshinori Yagi_ \- reaches a hand out to catch Izuku’s wrist in his skeletal grip. “Where do you think you’re going, Young Izuku?”

“Kacchan is out there! It’s my fault, I have to find him!”

“On your own? And what do you think you’re going to do if you find him? No, I shall be with you this time.”

Maito stands shakily, Izuku can practically hear his joints creaking. He’s seen it too much in his own mother to let this slide.

“Uncle Maito, please,” Izuku pleads, gently coaxing him to sit back down, “I can do this. Let me.”

The older man blinks at him, his haunted blue eyes shimmering with emotion. “You’re not angry, Young Izuku?”

“No,” Izuku quickly answers, surprising even himself. “No,” he repeats, “I don’t think so?” The green haired boy looks over Maito in this body, tries to picture the almighty Toshinori Yagi, famous knight of the Heroic Order of Dalmasca, his figure towering over the masses. No, that man is long gone, victim to the senseless war birthed by Archadia and Rozarria.

Just like his mother and Kacchan’s parents.

“I’m going to ask for help, okay?” Izuku assures his guardian, “I’m not going to do it alone.”

Maito raises his eyebrows, “Who? The sky pirates you’ve told me about? These are criminals, Young Izuku.”

“Umm, well, they’re nice! And they can be trusted, I promise! But also…” Izuku flinches. He didn’t want to expose the truth about Shouta Aizawa being alive, the same way he didn’t want to reveal to the former knight that the Sword of the Tall was taken from his guardian. But it seems that there have been enough secrets in the past two years.

“Remember when I said we went through this magickal door? There was another prisoner there, in Nalbina,” Izuku says slowly, “He was really weak, on the verge of death, really. But we had no other recourse and had to take him with us.”

“Young Izuku!” Maito scolds, scandalized at the implication that not only did he cooperate with sky pirates, but was also involved in the breaking out of a highly dangerous prisoner.

“It was Shouta Aizawa.”

Izuku sees the moment the words sink into Maito, sees it in the way his jaw goes slack and his vivid blue eyes go wide. His guardian’s hands shoot out to grab his shoulders lightning quick.

“You are sure?” Maito asks, breathless with disbelief, “Izuku, please, do not toy with me just because I told you the truth.”

“He has long black hair and black eyes. There was a scar under his right eye. He insisted on having us help him escape to ensure that the Prince is indeed alive. He immediately recognized the Sword of the Tall.”

Maito gasps wetly, tears flowing from his eyes now, as he withdraws his hands from Izuku’s shoulders to cover his sobbing mouth.

“No, No,” he murmurs, “I saw him _die_ , I saw that dreadful light consume him and Shirakumo. This is… _Gods_ , this is a miracle.”

Izuku smiles at him. “I promise I’m not lying,” he assures his guardian, “And if my hunch is correct, then he and I are headed the same way.”

“Where?”

The green haired boy shrugs. “That’s what I’m about to find out. Have faith in me, _please_. I promise I will bring Kacchan home.”

Maito looks at him for a long moment before nodding with a sigh. Izuku gives a wan smile before he puts on his pack and secures Maito’s sword around his chest so that it hangs on his back as per Aizawa’s advice.

“Young Izuku,” Maito calls, a little distantly, his eyes focused on his sword sticking out of Izuku’s right shoulder.

The boy gives an answering hum, picking off supplies from the crate behind the counter. “What do you mean Aizawa recognized the Sword of the Tall?” Maito asks.

Izuku stops from his rummaging, before slowly turning to face his guardian who had a grim frown on. He puts his hands in a placating gesture, “Okay, don’t get mad but I think I may have awakened it?”

“You did _what_?”

“I don’t know how it happened! I think it was because we were in danger? It suddenly changed into a greatsword when I picked it up!”

“That’s not possible,” Maito hisses, distracted, “I thought he only recognized the sword from its quietened state, and _yet_.”

“Oh,” Izuku realizes dumbly, “I could have just said that?”

Maito frowns at him and Izuku shrinks at the reprimand. “Show me,” his guardian commanded.

With a fearful duck of his head, Izuku does as he’s told, green lightning and smoke as familiar to him by now as his own heartbeat. He grasps the handle with both of his hands, the Sword of the Tall held aloft between him and his guardian.

Maito is rendered speechless at the sight, coming closer almost as if to touch it, only to withdraw his hand. He looks at Izuku with a frown on his face, the boy only growing more confused. 

“Sheathe it,” he says now. Izuku looks at him warily, suddenly reminded of the same thing Aizawa had asked him to do following their escape from Barheim. He obeys the command, the sword going quiet once again. Maito reaches out a hand, palm up, “Hand it over.”

With a guilty grimace, Izuku unbuckles the strap from his chest and gives the sword to Maito. Once it is in his hands, Maito takes a moment to appreciate the familiar weight before unsheathing the sword as Izuku holds his breath in anticipation.

Nothing happens.

“Uh?” Izuku says intelligently.

Maito sighs, returning the sword to its sheathe, “It seems to have recognized a new master.”

“ _What_? I can give it back!”

His guardian looks at him critically. “That won’t be necessary. Young Izuku, do you know the oath sworn by the chosen ones to hold the Sword of Kings?”

“Um, no.” It’s true. Nabradia only holds one of the many Swords of Kings. Unlike the other swords, it doesn’t maintain a physical form and instead can only be summoned by one of Nabradia’s royal line - the Lords of Shie Hassaikai. Not even the traitor Kai Chisaki can call for its aid having married into the family, and with Princess Eri Chisaki gone, the Trident of the Oracle may be lost forever.

Maito hums, “Then, was there blood in your sword hand when the change happened for the first time?”

“Yes, I had cuts in my hands.”

“I see. Your mother was sister to who, again? Commander Bakugou?”

“No... Uncle Masaru was her older brother. _Why are you asking this right now_?”

“Shh, don’t interrupt. Were your mother and your uncle of descent to Royal blood then?”

“What? Of course not! Why-”

“Your father?”

Izuku’s face shutters off at the mention of the man. There had _never_ been a father in his life, the role fulfilled instead by his Uncle Masaru and then, when they left Nabradia, by Maito. The man who impregnated his mother had left them to go off to Gods know where in Ivalice. Reaper _take_ the man! Izuku sincerely hopes wherever he is right now, he is suffering the way his mother undoubtedly did raising him until she died.

His infantile dreams of becoming a hunter were inspired by the lies his mother and his uncle had told him about his absent father. When later they told him the truth, at Aunt Mitsuki’s angry urging because of her own distaste for the man, the dreams later turned into a way he could hunt his father and ask him _why_.

Why did he show up in their lives only to leave? Why did he not choose to stay?

Childish dreams of vengeance have long since been drawn to the wayside in the wake of war and reality. Also because headhunting was apparently against the law. But it does not make the anger seeping in Izuku’s bones any less raw.

His lips are drawn to a thin line when he faces Maito, a look that surprises his guardian. “There is _no_ father. As far I’m concerned, it has always been Uncle Masaru and _you_.”

It’s almost hilarious how Maito’s face immediately collapses with emotion. He grabs a hold of Izuku to crush him into his chest. “Thank you,” he whispers into Izuku’s wild mess of green hair. When he lets go, he hands over the sword back to the boy.

With gentle hands, Izuku pushes it back to its real owner. He still has Kacchan’s mythril sword anyway. “No,” he insists, “It’s never been mine. I’m sorry I took it without asking.”

Maito sighs, “As much as I would have avoided any dangerous circumstances that could have led to you having a sword, I’m afraid the choice is not mine to make anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“The Sword of the Tall only responds to you now. I am no longer its owner.”

“Wha-” Izuku stutters, “But how? _Why_?”

Maito pushes the sword back to him, Izuku taking it with much flailing and confusion. When he steadies himself, Maito grabs hold of one of his hands, turning it palm facing up, the lines from the cuts he sustained in Barheim Passage barely visible like thin spider threads.

“If you have not sworn the oath, then it can only mean one thing.” Maito looks at him directly as Izuku gulps. “You, Young Izuku, have the Blood of Kings.”

-

-

_Year 706 Old Valendian_

_Kingdom of Dalmasca - Royal City of Rabanastre_

_Lowtown_

_I have the Blood of Kings?! How can I have the Blood of Kings?! Was that bastard man royalty and left his mother behind in shame? Is that it? Holy Hasmal, what is even going on-_

Izuku yelps as he bumps into another body, sending him sprawling onto Lowtown’s dirty flooring.

“Izuku?”

“Minoru-kun?”

“Izuzuuuu!!” Minoru cries as he latches on to Izuku, “I thought you died in Garamsythe because some mean ugly Judge got you!!”

“Wait, what? Who told you that?”

Minoru blinks at him, “Who told me what?”

Izuku rolls his eyes before planting a fist on Minoru’s head. “Ow!” the smaller boy exclaims, “Why would you do that? I still have to go see Grandpa Sorahiko!”

“Why are you- _Ugh_ ,” Izuku runs a hand over his face, “You know what, I’ll go see Grandpa Sorahiko and then we talk about your spying after.”

Minoru grins at him. “Done deal, Izuzu,” the boy says as he slaps him on the stomach good-naturedly, “Nice doing business with you!”

Izuku grumbles as he watches Minoru walk away. The boy in question hasn't gone far before he turns around with a smug grin, tossing a small packet right at Izuku. “Nice licenses by the way! Good to know you’re graduating from sewer rats!” Minoru grins. He turns around the corner before Izuku could even finish fishing out a potion bottle to chuck at him. _Of course,_ he managed to steal Izuku’s newly acquired license board.

He sighs. At least, he won’t have to deal with the boy ‘accidentally’ finding out about his Blood. Izuku shivers at the reminder. He could have lived his life without knowing, would have appreciated it too, but then he had to go into this grand adventure and involve Kacchan and Maito in it.

Right, Kacchan. Time to find Grandpa Sorahiko.

When he opens the door to Sorahiko’s audience room, he is met with a sight he did not quite expect. All of a sudden it dawns on him that Minoru had no intention of seeing Grandpa Sorahiko and had baited _him_ to barge in at this obviously clandestine meeting instead. He will _skewer_ that stupid grape boy!

The old man in question stands stunned, staring at him for his intrusion. His hands were out as if trying to stop the two men on his either side who were obviously in the middle of an argument. On his right is a man with black hair and a red scarf. Izuku double-takes when he notes that the man does not have a nose, instead has a hole in the middle of his face.

To Sorahiko’s left, another man with black hair tied back, clad in black light armor, a white scarf around his neck. If not for the scar on his right cheek and Yuugure’s cloak, Izuku would not have recognized Aizawa because the man had finally shaved and bathed. Surrounding them all were a collection of armed people, all of whom turned to the door when he entered.

The silence drones on for a while until Sorahiko takes his cane, walks towards Izuku, and whacks him without warning to the back of his knees.

“Ow!” Izuku yowls, tears in his eyes as he drops to the floor.

“Did no one ever teach you to knock, boy?!” Sorahiko roars at him.

Someone sighs from the side, “Torino-dono, the door was unlocked.”

“And whose fault is that Ishiyama?!”

The man in question shrinks, the woman beside him patting his shoulder. Another man approaches Izuku, blonde hair half done up in a tie, brown tinted glasses going askew on his face. “So I guess we gotta get rid of this little listener now, huh?” he says, putting his face too close to Izuku’s to be comfortable.

“W-w-wait, I mean no harm-!”

“Problem child,” Aizawa finally intervenes, pulling the blonde man away from him, “What are you doing here?”

“You know this kid, Shouuutaaaa?” the blonde man asks, nearly screaming in his volume.

“He helped me escape Nalbina,” Aizawa answers dispassionately, “Kid, you gotta speak up.”

“I just, uh, wanted to ask Grandpa Sorahiko if he knew where Kacchan is…”

“Hmph. Your gremlin cousin went in here, making a ruckus, took my remaining crescent stone, and went off after you.”

“Then he must have been in the Palace that night, too!”

“Tch,” the noseless man glowers at Aizawa, “Thieves the lot of you. Truly, the sort of people you consort with, Aizawa.”

It was the noseless man’s turn to get whacked by Sorahiko, “Enough, Akaguro! This is not the time to be arguing.”

The woman who stood at the side comes forward to lay a hand on Izuku’s shoulder. “Many people were in the Royal Palace that night. We know…” she trails off, “We know not where they all are, I’m afraid.”

“No…” Izuku murmurs, his eyes wide with fear. That’s impossible. Kacchan, dead? No. If he can survive that night in the Palace and the subsequent escape from Nalbina, then there is no way Kacchan was not able to do so as well.

His hands clench into fists at his sides, and he raises his gaze to face the woman, his eyes determined. “No,” he says again, conviction clear in his voice, keeping it steady, “There is no way Kacchan did not live through that night. I just have to find him.” He turns again to the old man in the middle of the room, “So, Grandpa Sorahiko, please, if you have _any_ idea…”

The old man sighs but does not say anything. It’s Aizawa who answers him, “If your friend is alive, then he should have been taken to Bhujerba with Leon.”

Akaguro growls at that, “Do not presume beyond your ken, Aizawa! You have been dead two years doing naught. We do not know for sure the Pri- _Leon_ was taken to the Skycity. We do not follow the blabbering of those bastard _Judges._ ”

Sorahiko grumbles as he buries his face into a hand, “Please, gentlemen, let us not begin this argument again.”

“There is no argument,” Aizawa answers harshly, “There is only coming after our charge or not.” Aizawa slides his cutting gaze to the sword lying at Akaguro’s side. “And you forget yours, Akaguro. Shirakumo died to give you the chance to live through your purpose. The sword exists to protect the Blood of Kings, does it not? You do dishonor to our fallen Knight-Commander.”

Akaguro moves fast, dragging Aizawa closer by the collar. “Do not speak to me of _purpose_ , Aizawa, and do _not_ talk to me of Shirakumo when, if you are to be believed, he died protecting _you_. Do not forget what I said that night-the King’s Blood is on your hands, too.”

Aizawa flicks his hand away with a scowl, “And thus I pay my penance and my debt for the time lost. It seems our paths must remain separate for now, though you will hear no regret from me.” He looks to his comrades who all avoid his gaze, he sighs and shakes his head, “A path I must tread alone, then.”

“Shouta…”

“No, Hizashi, I understand,” Aizawa says in resignation, “I understand all your trepidations and the losses you suffered the night of the fete. But if now I should act alone, then I shall.”

The former knight walks away from his comrades, looking over his shoulder to call out to Izuku. “Come on, problem child, we have places to be.”

Izuku looks back and forth between Aizawa and the rest of the people gathered in the room - Knights of the Heroic Order of Dalmasca he realizes, forming what is now the Resistance. “Izuku,” Aizawa calls again, impatience creeping in his tone. The boy flinches, bowing to the people in the room before catching up to the black-clad knight.

Akaguro speaks just before they leave. “Make no mistake Aizawa. Your cage may have no bars, but it is still a cage. The eyes of the Resistance keep watch unblinking.”

“Let them watch, I know something of cages,” Aizawa answers without looking back.

-

-

_Year 706 Old Valendian_

_Kingdom of Dalmasca - Royal City of Rabanastre_

_East End_

“Where are we going, Aizawa-san?”

“We need to catch a ride,” Aizawa looks back at him, “No names, kid. If you plan to go with me to Bhujerba then you’d best have your licenses. I will not be arrested again for your blatant disregard of rules.”

“Hey!” Izuku huffs, indignant, “My guardian got me licenses!”

“Your guardian who previously held the Sword of the Tall, I presume?”

“I-” Izuku stutters, “Uh-”

Aizawa sighs. “It doesn’t matter. At least one of the Sword of Kings is with us. You know where the sky pirates are?”

“Nejire-san said they’d be at The Sandsea…”

“Then that’s where we are headed.”

The pair walk in silence in the winding street of East End, Aizawa burying his face further in his scarf, Izuku fidgeting beside him. When they reach The Sandsea, Ranchi directs them to the private tables at the second floor.

“Your father’s already there, by the way,” Ranchi says, waving Izuku off.

“Thanks, Ranchi,” the boy replies brightly, walking towards the stairs, Aizawa in tow. _Wait, my father?_

He turns suddenly, Aizawa almost bumping into him. “What’s your problem, kid?” the former knight scowls at him.

“Ehh, maybe I should go up first, don’t you think? We don’t know how Yuugure-san and Nejire-san will react if yo-”

Yuugure’s exasperated voice cuts through Izuku’s rambling, almost like a petulant whine, “I _told_ you, it must be a misunderstanding.”

“What _I_ am understanding is that you’re the one those headhunters are after and not my son!” Maito’s voice comes through from the second floor.

Aizawa’s face turns serious, nudging Izuku away. “Trouble,” is all he says before walking past the boy who is bemoaning the chances of Maito and Aizawa being in the same place. He quickly follows upstairs behind Aizawa.

When he catches up, he sees his guardian slack-jawed at the sight of the former knight who also stands paralyzed at the top of the stairs, discomfited by Maito’s attention. Yuugure has buried his head in his hands in a clear sign of annoyance while Nejire is practically buzzing with energy at the sight of him.

“Little cactite!” she calls, waving excitedly. Maito, on the other hand, only has eyes on one person. Izuku sees this and is beside himself with anxiety, almost turning blue from holding his breath at the stress.

“Aizawa…” Maito murmurs in shock. 

In a second, Aizawa has his sword drawn, pointed at Maito, “Who are _you_?”

Wait, _what_?

Izuku relearns how to breathe, quickly covering by standing in front of Maito. He waves his arms exaggeratedly in a gesture to mean no harm. “This is my guardian!” he explains quickly, “He’s, uhh, he’s really old, right? Hahaha! It only makes sense he recognizes you! I didn’t tell him anything, I swear! And I promise he won’t go blabbing about either! So _don'thurthimplease-_ ”

Aizawa looks between Izuku and Maito, who turns away as if realizing what just happened. He carefully returns his sword to its sheath. “Alright, problem child, let’s say I believe you,” he drawls, “Calm down.”

Izuku gives a huge sigh of relief before turning to face his guardian. “What are you doing here?” he hisses at Maito who seems to have remembered his earlier purpose.

“It’s Young Katsuki,” he explains, Izuku gasping in shock, “A message came, addressed to _him_.” Maito looks pointedly at Yuugure.

“I have nothing to do with this!” Yuugure complains, keeping his gaze on the table.

“Come to the mines in Bhujerba, it said,” Maito continues, unperturbed by Yuugure’s protests, “For the pirate going by the name of Yuugure, from this fellow named Ba’Gamnan who, from what I gathered in this _entirely unproductive encounter_ , is a headhunter.”

Yuugure gives another groan. Nejire pats his head, “Well, it really isn’t our fault, see? There must have been a misunderstanding, right? Right? Sorry little cactite, we can’t really just go around flying right into headhunters’ traps now can we?” Nejire smiles sheepishly at him. Maito raises his arms in exasperation.

_Think_ , Izuku berates himself, _Think on how to convince them_.

“You have an airship, don’t you?” Aizawa cuts in, “Fly us to Bhujerba then and I’ll see that you are paid.”

Yuugure turns his head slightly, gaze pinning Aizawa down, “And what business do you have there? An audience with the Marquis? I’d rather steer clear of such matters.”

Nejire pouts and taps her chin in consideration, “Buuuut… Wait, Yuu-chan.” She turns to Aizawa, “How much gil are we talking about here, exactly?”

Aizawa shrugs. “Big,” he says indifferently, “Bigger if you help the boy save his friend in the mines. Bigger if I make a deal with the Marquis.”

“Deal!”

“Nejire, _no_.”

“Oh come on, Yuu-chan! This is a partnership, not a crew. Besides, I don’t like seeing little cactite sad!”

Maito turns to Izuku at Nejire’s words, the boy’s face already bleeding crimson from embarrassment. Yuugure grumbles again before standing up sharply, still glaring at the table. “We’re leaving soon,” he tells it, “And I’m not waiting for either of you.”

Izuku perks up. “I’m ready, Yuugure-san!”

“And I as well,” Aizawa adds in.

“Then let’s go!” Nejire cheers while Yuugure just rolls his eyes, going down the stairs.

Izuku turns to Maito, quickly giving a fast hug. “I’ll bring him back home, I promise,” he says to his guardian’s chest before letting go. Maito ruffles his hair, “ _Please_ be careful.” With a final nod, Izuku follows after Nejire.

“Aizawa-san,” Maito calls out just as the former knight was also to follow Izuku. He raises an unhappy eyebrow at Izuku’s guardian in question. Maito sighs, “Please watch over him.”

“I’m not a babysitter,” Aizawa complains before waving off his concerns, following the sky pirates and Izuku towards the Aerodrome.

Maito looks towards the ceiling, asking the gods why they toy with him so, willing his tears to go away before he makes the lonely trek back to his shop.

-

-

_Year 706 Old Valendian_

_Kingdom of Dalmasca - Royal City of Rabanastre_

_Rabanastre Aerodrome_

“The gods seem to be toying with us,” Nejire says cheerfully as she walks ahead of them beside Yuugure.

“I’d prefer they keep out of my business,” Yuugure grumbles.

“What’s up with you?” Aizawa asks Izuku who is practically vibrating right beside him, “Never seen an airship up close before?”

“I’ve never been inside the Aerodrome before,” Izuku says with wide eyes, breathless.

A dark look crosses over Aizawa’s face, “Oh for Galtea’s sake-”

“Here we are!” Nejire announces as she opens a door to the hangar.

Inside, a sleek airship sits, decked in colors of purple, gold, and white. At the fore, two turrets lie surrounded by the glossair rings that allow it to fly, its cockpit sitting right above it, a symmetrical array of cannons arranged around the windshield. Aft, two booster wings lie folded surrounded by the glossair rings that give it propulsion.

She is beautiful. The Suneater is beautiful.

Izuku jogged to the front of their party to gawk at the airship. He turns shining eyes to Yuugure, “Yuugure-san! Is she armed? How fast is she? Could she take the Ifrit? What’s the make-”

Nejire cuts him off with another affectionate ruffle of his hair. “Slow down, little cactite!” she grins at him, “Wouldn’t you rather see for yourself?” Izuku could hardly keep his anticipation to himself, having to purse his lips to quiet his impending excited shout resulting in an embarrassing squeal that Nejire laughs at.

Aizawa grunts to Yuugure, “Guess you really are sky pirates.”

“The headhunters seem to think so,” Yuugure grumbles.

A group of moogles come down the ship’s airstair. “Well?” Yuugure nods at them, “Can she fly?”

The moogle in front wearing a green jumpsuit gives an affirmative kupo which Yuugure acknowledges with a wave of his hand. “We leave once you’re set,” he throws over his shoulder as he climbs the airstairs followed by the rest of them.

“What’s our course, Yuu-chan?” Nejire asks excitedly, sitting on the co-pilot seat, Izuku right at her side absorbing everything with childlike curiosity.

“Shortest way is over Dorstonis,” Yuugure answers as he starts up the engine.

“The _floating continent_?” Izuku asks in awe.

Nejire giggles. “Where did you think the _Skycity_ Bhujerba is, little cactite?”

“How flies Bhujerba?” Aizawa asks as he enters the cabin of the cockpit.

“Oh, she’s free as can be!” Nejire answers cheerfully as she helps Yuugure start up the engines, “For now, at least. The hatch is closed, Yuu-chan. Nono and the others have boarded.”

“Alright,” Yuugure says, pushing a lever slowly up as the engines roar louder and the Suneater slowly gains altitude.

Nejire looks back at where Izuku has taken a seat behind Yuugure. “Better buckle up, little cactite,” she winks at him, “You’re gonna have one hell of a ride.”

-

-

-

-

-

\-----

**_SHOUTO_ **

\-----

_Year 706 Old Valendian_

_Sky Continent of Dorstonis - Skycity Bhujerba_

He keeps looking as impassively as he can over Bhujerba, hat placed haphazardly over his head to hide the distinct red of his hair. There was nothing to be done for his eyes, glad at least that he carries the grey of his mother’s rather than the brilliant Todoroki blue like Touya.

He continues his vigil outside the aerodrome, still as stone to avoid detection. He ponders the thought that if he stares any harder, he might probably be able to melt off the crystal wings that surround the Sasaki estate.

“He’s not here!”

“Keep looking! This way!”

Shouto breathes a huge sigh of relief at the retreating clanking of metal. Still, he dared not move too soon lest he blow his cover. Besides, his Judge Protectors are hardly easy to fool now that they’re older.

Then he hears it: “The Lhusu Mines are just up ahead, past the city borders.”

Perfect.

He saunters up to the party gathered at the center of the bridge. Something about the lot of them screams familiarity both at his mind and his Blood that he haphazardly pushes down.

“Greetings. I heard you’re headed to the Mines. Might I go with you? I’ve an errand to attend to there as well.”

The tall man in black light armor raises an eyebrow at him, his eyes scrutinizing and critical, “And what matter of errand would that be?”

Ah. Not foolhardy adventurers then. _Tread lightly_ , his Blood warns. Fight fire with fire he supposes. “What matter of errand? I might ask the same of you.”

“Ohhh, he’s sharp,” the viera in blue armor observes. Shouto thinks he might’ve imagined it but the glint of a dagger returning to its sheath was unmistakable.

The man with spiky indigo hair who had spoken about the mines sighs. “Right, come along then,” he says, resigned.

The viera winks at him but her tone is anything but playful. “Stay where I can keep an eye on you, alright, topstalk?”

Shouto bristles at the threat and the nickname until he hears the shouts of Imperials running around looking for him. “Of course,” he acquiesces, “It would be most beneficial for us all.”

The boy with the green hair who had so far remained quiet strikes out a hand, “Hi, I’m Izuku. And you are?”

“I’m Shou-” _This is not the time to be dumb, Shouto_ , a voice sounding suspiciously like Touya screams in his head, “...yo.”

The two men blink at him and at that moment Shouto knew he’d almost blown his cover. The hat and clothes he’s stolen from Natsuo’s cache were hardly professional disguises after all. He flinches as he waits for the inevitable call for Imperials to snatch him but it doesn’t come.

“Alright Shouyo-kun,” Izuku grins at him. “This is Nejire-san-” he points to the viera who waves enthusiastically. “Yuugure-san,” Izuku gestures to the indigo haired man who tersely tells him to stop the introductions. “And Aizawa-san,” Izuku finishes as he introduces the tall man with hair tied back.

Aizawa. Why is that name familiar?

Even as he thinks it, the man in question runs a hand down his face in exasperation. “This is unbelievable,” he grumbles into his hand. Yuugure turns away with a heavy sigh.

Aizawa glances at Izuku sideways and hisses at him, “What happened to _no names?!_ ”

“Oh… Oops?”

-

-

_Year 706 Old Valendian_

_Sky Continent of Dorstonis_

_Lhusu Mines_

They’re an unusual bunch, Shouto notes. Not exactly companions who have known each other for too long if the distance kept is any indication. The viera and the indigo-haired man are clearly partners from the ease they walk side-by-side. The black-haired man keeps to himself, face almost always hidden in his white scarf, occasionally giving sideways glances at Shouto and his newfound companion.

The green-haired boy has stuck to his side since the introductions, seemingly contrite about revealing their identities but fascinated at the fact that no, this isn’t Shouto’s first time in Bhujerba, yes he is Archadian, no he’s never been to Dalmasca.

The boy - _Izuku_ \- is a wellspring of questions that never seem to stop. Shouto tolerates it and answers as politely as he can if only to avoid conversation with the sharper members of the party. His Blood is confused in his presence, pushing and pulling, towards in recognition and away from a threat. Shouto tries to remember if Izuku is some sort of royalty he’s seen somewhere before. Maybe Rozarria? He makes a note to ask Uraraka some time.

“Here we are,” Yuugure stops in front, “The Lhusu Mines.”

The viera nods beside him, “Hmm-mm! One of the richest veins in all of Ivalice!”

“Under Imperial Guard no doubt,” the black-haired man pipes up. _Aizawa_. _Where had he heard that name before again?_

Shouto speaks up before he can stop himself. “Actually no,” he corrects, “With but a few exceptions, the Imperial Army is not permitted within Bhujerba.” He walks on ahead, uncaring of who follows now that his goal is very near. He doesn’t see the knowing frowns exchanged by Yuugure and Aizawa.

They have just turned the entrance corridor when someone pulls him aside to hide around the corner. Any surprised indignance he might have let out is shut by the hand the viera has over his mouth.

“You will forgive me for asking, but you _are_ diverting the purest of the magicite?”

“I can assure you, it reaches Lord Chisaki most discreetly.”

He recognizes those voices. The first is one of the Judge Executioners he had come to Bhujerba with and the second…

“Marquis Mirai Sasaki,” Aizawa hisses behind him.

“You wear your saddle well,” Judge Tarudo comments to the Marquis in approval, unaware of the party hiding in the corridor he had passed by.

Marquis Sasaki frowns as he stares down the shorter Judge. “Be that as it may, Your Honor,” he seethes, “I have no intention of being bridled.”

They continue walking away from the party, barbs traded back and forth. Shouto is not released until they can no longer hear even the echo of their dispute.

“It seems that an audience with the supposedly neutral Marquis is warranted, if he is secretly meeting with Judges,” Aizawa comments from behind him.

“There _have_ been rumors saying otherwise,” Yuugure notes as he scouts the corridors in the mine.

“Helping the Resistance covertly?” Shouto comments as he follows, “They say a lot of things these days.”

Aizawa grabs his shoulder at the statement. _Seriously, who is this man again?_ Think _, Shouto._ He is pinned down by a cutting frown from Aizawa, “You are too well informed, pray tell who are you again?”

Any answer Shouto may have formulated is interrupted by a triumphant shout from Izuku. “This is one of Kacchan’s gauntlets!” Izuku tells Nejire who hovers around him, “Oh no…”

The viera sniffs at the air, “Don’t worry little cactite, I don’t smell blood anywhere.”

Izuku breathes a long sigh of relief, turning to the two men who have stayed at Shouto’s side. “Please, we have to hurry!” he pleads at them, “What if they hurt him?”

“Who is this Kacchan?” Shouto asks despite himself.

“My cousin. He-” Izuku shakes his head as he cuts himself off, “He was taken hostage and brought here. He's all the family I have left.”

Aizawa sighs, letting go of Shouto. “Alright, problem child, don’t cry.” Izuku glares at the man for that statement while Yuugure silently follows his partner who leads the way through the mine corridors.

Well, at least that was one crisis averted. He has to learn to keep his mouth shut.

-

-

“Ah,” Shouto exclaims as they enter a hollowed cavern glowing with unrefined magicite, “This is what I came here to see.”

He pulls out the manufacted nethicite he’d had Yaoyorozu swipe from under Chisaki’s nose. The stone gleams a fraction in recognition of its home.

“So this _is_ where they’re getting the raw magicite…” he says, trailing off, eyes wandering about the cavern.

“Shouyo-san?” Izuku calls from behind him. He sounds nervous, but Shouto could not be distracted right now. He gives a hum in response as he runs his hand across the wall of glowing stones. “What’s that in your hand?”

“Nethicite,” he answers to Izuku’s question, “Manufacted Nethicite, created from the magicite mined here. Nethicite absorbs magickal energy unlike regular magicite. This is the fruit of the research at Draklor Laboratory.”

“Errand all attended to then?” a voice asks behind him. Yuugure. He sounds strained, an edge to his tone Shouto had not noticed before. His Blood hums in warning.

“Yes, I will pay you shortly-”

Yuugure is already upon him, grabbing Shouto by the collar of his shirt to pin him against the cavern wall, an aggression Shouto did not think him capable of. “No, you will pay us _now_ ,” Yuugure growls.

“Yuugure-san!” Izuku calls out in alarm. He would have ran to Shouto’s aid if not for the viera holding him back and shaking her head. Yuugure does not pay them any heed.

“Where did you hear this fairytale about nethicite?” Yuugure demands, his eyes wild and raging behind his visor, “And where did you get that sample you carry? What do you know of Draklor Laboratories?”

Yuugure walks closer and Shouto burns with the effort of not hurting the man in front of him, not if he wants to keep his cover.

“Don’t think your common clothes hide who you are, princeling,” Aizawa drawls as his hand rests lightly upon his sword. The pumping of Shouto’s Blood is a roar now, a clear warning but he stamps it down regardless. Aizawa looks at him steadily, “The Empire shall find no friends in any of us, I’m afraid.”

“What?” Izuku stammers, looking between the men and Shouto, “What does he mean?”

“Tell them then, _Shouyo_ ,” Yuugure hisses at him, “Tell them who you really are.”

“And he arrives at last!” a rough voice interrupts.

Shouto pushes down the relief he feels when all five of them turn to the new arrival. A trio of bangaas enter the cavern, all armed with ridiculous looking blades. The last of them drags a blonde hume - awake, his red eyes shining with wrath, but bound in chains.

“Kacchan!” Izuku yells in alarm, running forward to his cousin but Nejire holds him back.

“First the Judge and now this boy!” the lead bangaa exclaims, his voice trilling with excitement, “The whole affair smells of money especially once I’ve reclaimed your bounty, pirate scum!”

“Let go of the boy, Ba’Gamnan,” Nejire demands, daggers already out, placing Izuku behind her.

“Ah, does your animal slave speak for you now, pirate?” Ba’Gamnan mocks.

A thunderous shot echoes through the chamber. A warning. “Do _not_ talk to her like that,” Yuugure hisses, his shotgun already drawn, the muzzle of it smoking.

Such foul language and company, Shouto had just about had enough of these headhunters. The spell grows inside him as he stands behind Yuugure and Aizawa. This is a stalemate, he realizes. There’s five of them and only three bangaas. But they have Izuku who is obviously a novice, and the bangaas are trained bounty hunters who hold his cousin hostage.

This won’t do, at least not until they release Kacchan.

He sees it then, the glint of an armor in the passage behind the bangaas. On the other side, a red cape swishes quickly out of sight. Beside him, Aizawa shifts as he too notices the newcomers, trying to decide if they are friend or foe. Shouto makes his move.

“Very well then,” Shouto speaks, “If you think I am worth much then let us have an exchange.”

“What are you doing?” Aizawa hisses at him as he passes by them to stand in front, his arms raised in surrender, magick glowing unseen in his chest. When he exhales, his breath frosts despite the relative humidity inside the cavern.

“Ohoho, the little lordling offers himself as sacrifice!” Ba’Gamnan bellows, “This is even better than I could have imagined. I may have to wet my beak a little!”

“Keep your filthy snout in the trough where it belongs you felon!” Iida shouts from where he rushes out of his hiding place, Yaoyorozu following right behind him. Together they take down the two bangaas behind Ba’Gamnan who turns around in shock.

_What an amateur._

Shouto fires his Quickening with the bounty hunter’s head turned. Heaven Piercing Ice Wall freezes all of the bangaas in place and he’s already following right after his magick to shatter it. He grabs Kacchan and yells at the rest of them even as he runs ahead with his Judge Protectors, “ _Run!_ ”

He doesn’t look back to see if they followed, pulling his charge through the winding tunnels of the Lhusu Mines led by Iida and Yaoyorozu. He doesn’t stop running until Iida holds up a hand and all four of them collapse at one of Lhusu’s developed caverns near the entrance.

Ba’Gamnan and his crew were gone - but so were Izuku and the others.

-

-

“How many times must we tell you not to sneak off on your own Lord Todoroki!” Iida complains, gesticulating wildly while walking in front of Shouto.

“He will not listen, Judge Iida,” Yaoyorozu sighs, “Perhaps if we had been more vigilant…”

Shouto just gives an answering hum, overly used to this lecture time and again. His Judge Protectors were young, hardly older than he is. But if Shouto can defend himself, then surely he can trust his Judges to do the same. That is to say they’re not overly fond of his antics either, such as the guest Shouto had insisted should tag along.

Kacchan, freed from his chains and healed by Yaoyorozu, walks silently beside him. He has refused to talk once he realized who Shouto was, opting to scowl at the walls instead. Shouto is beginning to think they might be better off leaving him behind. The threat of the bounty hunters is still present however and Shouto may be indifferent to strangers but he is not unkind.

They soon catch up to Judge Tarudo who has since left pretenses of meeting with the Marquis to the side upon news of Shouto’s disappearance.

“For what your rank holds higher than mine, you seem overly fond of shirking your duties,” Judge Tarudo mocks his Protectors who stiffen at the insult.

“You yourself seem overly fond of slinking away to hold secret meetings, Your Honor," Shouto replies evenly "Behind the back of a visiting Imperial Senator, no less."

Both the Judge and the Marquis shift stiffly at the blunt accusation. “We were merely concerned for your well-being, Your Grace,” Sasaki grits between clenched teeth.

Judge Tarudo lashes out. “You wish me to stand idly by knowing you run around without your cortege, meeting-” his eyes slide surreptitiously to Kacchan, “- _undesirables_ who wander about?”

“I was _hostaged_ , you son of a-!”

Shouto moves in front of the angry blonde, cutting off his tirade. His eyes are cool as he regards the Judge Executioner but his blood blazes with fury in his veins. “If his crime is wandering about unattended,” Shouto replies levelly, “Then I too am guilty, is that not right, Judge Executioner?”

He’s trapped, Shouto knows. He can’t do anything without freely implicating the real reason for why he is here in Bhujerba. Tarudo clicks his tongue inside his helm looking away. Shouto straightens up, satisfied, but doesn’t leave Kacchan’s side.

“As for Your Excellency,” he turns to the Marquis who frowns disapprovingly at what he perceives to be an incoming threat, “I trust your estate can accommodate another guest?”

Sasaki blinks at him in surprise before he nods stiffly, “Why not?”

“Then I shall heed your counsel, Judge Tarudo,” Shouto says, grabbing Kacchan’s arm who bristles at the manhandling but allows himself to be pulled away from the tense scene. “I shall no longer travel unaccompanied,” he tells the irate Judge as he passes by, Iida and Yaoyorozu following behind him.

“Come, let us leave at once, Kacchan,” Shouto whispers to the blonde boy beside him.

“ _What did you just call me?!_ ”

-

-

_Year 706 Old Valendian_

_Sky Continent of Dorstonis - Skycity Bhujerba_

_Sasaki Estate_

Shouto comes in carrying a tray filled with tea cakes, coffee and tea. He finds Kacchan - _Katsuki_ , as the other angrily corrected him - sitting against the balustrade overlooking Dorstonis. Beyond, the 8th Imperial Fleet is visible, only awaiting the arrival of her flagship before they make for Archadia once more.

He is changed from the grimy hunting armor he had on since being held captive. He looks different indeed, cleaned up and dressed in a loose cotton shirt and tight trousers, almost noble. Looking like this, Katsuki would mix in well in Upper Archades easily, putting Shouto at ease if only for how his charge will fare with the change.

Shouto places the tray on the low table in front of Katsuki, taking the time to prepare his tea. When his guest had hardly stirred from where he sits, Shouto tries a different tack.

“Please, won’t you eat something? I imagine the company of headhunters was hardly pleasant,” Shouto tries, as kindly as he can even with his usual reticence.

That did get a response though. “And you seem to fall under the notion that your company is better, princeling,” Katsuki answers sardonically, still talking to the balcony window in Marquis Sasaki’s sitting room.

Shouto blinks at him, unsure of how to proceed. “It’s not poisoned,” he reasons.

This time, Katsuki turns to him fully to show his unbridled fury. “I got captured by one of your hellish Judges, _sold_ like some kind of cattle under the orders of _your brother_ to bloodthirsty headhunters who probably now hold captive the only family I have left, _kidnapped_ by _Your Excellency_ as if I were a mere _pet_ to take to Archadia, and you think I fear being _poisoned?!_ ”

Shouto gapes, unable to formulate a reply, his mind stuck on the proficiency at which Katsuki managed to inject vitriol and malice into his title so often uttered with the utmost honor and fear. Clearly, Katsuki had not always been a hunter from Dalmasca and there is a reason why gentry clothes fit him like a second skin. The blonde scoffs at his silence. “Figured you’d have half a brain in that head of yours,” he sneers before turning back to observe the Imperial Fleet.

He doesn’t know what to say. Doesn’t know why he feels like he must make amends. His usually calculating brain is stuck at a loss having to deal with someone with complete disregard for his name and status, for the blood that runs in his veins. In fact, Katsuki may despise him exactly because of it.

Shouto almost smiles, that would make something they have in common.

“You hate the Empire,” he settles for saying instead.

“A gross oversimplification, really,” Katsuki grunts, fatigue creeping in his voice. Shouto realizes he could never understand what Katsuki had gone through at all, even if he sympathizes with his suffering. The great divide between those in power and those they control indeed, a lesson long been ingrained by his father, a mistake to be corrected according to his mother.

This is why he isn’t cut out to be a Senator, or an Emperor, or anything his family and peers wish him to be. A Todoroki he may be but a heart he still has, something not all of their family can boast of, and certainly not his Lord Father. And if his Lord Father is to be believed, ruling is an occupation unnecessary of sentiment.

Shouto sighs, and takes the plunge, “Allow me to make amends then.”

Katsuki’s eyes are cutting and glinting red when he half-turns back to him over his shoulder. “There is _nothing_ , nothing in this world, that can allow you or your hellish Empire to fix what you’ve done.”

Shouto frowns at him and scoffs. “You do not know me, let me try.”

That seems to be the last straw because Katsuki stands now, grabbing him by the collar of the silk shirt he has since changed into. His voice comes low, almost a growl. “Can you bring back Shie Hassaikai, Todoroki? Can you find the lost Princess of Nabradia? Can you heal the injuries my guardian suffered through because of your life-taking Mist? Can you bring back the lands that have festered from the ruin they bring and the lives it has taken? The lives of _my family?_

“Let me tell you the answer, _princeling_. You _cannot._ Not because you stay in your pretty high cities lording over those who suffer from your atrocities. Not because you control half of Ivalice, sitting comfortably amongst its riches while the rest of us choke from merely living. Not because you have, for some miracle, inside of you a bleeding heart.”

His voice is a shout now, a scream of anguish Shouto had not expected when he met the fiery blonde. Katsuki steps closer, overturning the tea tray on the table, sending the porcelain crashing into the floor below. _That_ will definitely get the attention of his Protectors but Katsuki does not seem to care anymore.

“Do you know why, Todoroki? Why you can’t even fucking _try_? Because all your Empire of tyranny does is take, and destroy, and _ruin_ , while you all sit in your fancy livery and fucking tea cakes, so damn removed from the people you have _toyed with!_ ” Katsuki roars even as Iida and Yaoyorozu rush into the room as Shouto predicted.

“Unhand him, you scoundrel!” Iida shouts as he unsheathes his sword.

Katsuki doesn’t even turn his feral eyes away from Shouto. “Now you take my life on a trice just because you can,” he drawls, “And still you had the audacity to pretend at recompense.”

Shouto stares at Katsuki evenly, the glint of Iida’s and Yaoyorozu’s swords bared against Katsuki’s defenseless neck.

“Leave us,” he commands his Judge Protectors at length.

“Your Excellency!” Yaoyorozu protests in alarm, “This brute means to harm you!”

“My command has not changed,” Shouto asserts.

“Only if he unhands you-”

“Iida,” Shouto interrupts, patience wearing thin as he maintains his level gaze with Katsuki, “Yaoyorozu. I will not ask again. _Leave us_.”

A long moment passes before Yaoyorozu withdraws her sword, Iida following suit.

“If he tries anything-”

“I am not so completely defenseless that I cannot stop one man from harming me!” Shouto snaps. Katsuki cocks an eyebrow at his petulance as if to prove his point. This time, Shouto finds himself unable to meet the challenge at his display of childish indignation, turning sharply to the side with a click of his tongue.

“Of course,” Yaoyorozu smooths over easily, long used to Shouto’s tantrums, “Iida, come.”

Neither he nor Katsuki move even after the door latches closed again. Shouto wraps a hand around Katsuki’s wrist.

“Do _not_ touch me with your blood-stained hands, _princeling_ ,” Katsuki warns, “Or I shall burn you where you stand. Your Judges had been your last chance at keeping safe.”

“And now you take my life on a trice, just because you can,” Shouto parrots back at him flatly.

“You think you’re clever, Todoroki, when all you are is _guilty._ ”

“A victim mean not a murder done but a murder, if done, does a murderer make,” Shouto recites faithfully, emotionless. His grip on Katsuki’s wrist grows tighter for a fraction before it loosens considerably. “I will not shy from the evidence you have given me. The crimes you accuse Archadia are crimes that are undeniably real. That I am Archadian, a Senator, and more so the child of its current Emperor automatically makes me guilty of this.”

“If you know then you understand why your Empire must suffer and fall for your mistakes,” Katsuki seethes at him, his grip at Shouto’s collar loosening lightly even with his anger.

“Yes, but where will it all end then?” Shouto throws back at him, “Oceans rise and empires fall as history wills it must. Of this, you can be sure Archadia will pay its due but burning us to the ground will only erase our sins from history’s eyes and brand into its memory yours.”

Katsuki frowns at Shouto’s words, unable to deny the truth of them but Shouto isn’t done. He shakes his head, “No, atonement can only come if the murderer comes forward to confess and accept their wrongdoings, if the thief reaches out their hands to make amends and pay their debts. To that end, I will repeat the offer I have already made.”

Shouto’s grey eyes look straight at Katsuki’s ruby ones, honest and bare. “You do not know me, Katsuki of Nabradia, as I do not know you and the pains you have been through. But to make amends is still something that I will endeavor, if only for the simple reason that it is something I, by virtue of who I am, have owed you.”

Katsuki flinches at the mention of his birth country, obviously unhappy that he had let that information slip through in his rage. He clicks his tongue as he releases Shouto. “You sound just like your brother. Going on about paying debts in his flowery words only to set himself up as bait for the Resistance to fall.”

The young lord scoffs, “I detest that. I am nothing like Touya.”

“And yet he would be Emperor and not you.”

Shouto considers him, considers how much of the truth is weighed enough to inspire understanding but not sentiment. The Gunga Incident… is a pall that casts an ever shadow on his family, personal and wicked. A great light for the Todoroki children had been snuffed out in a single second.

But for Touya, other than the shadow that haunts the four of them, he had to endure the loss of his Judge Protector, who had been involved only by his insistence. Keigo Takami was more than just a peerless Judge, he was his brother’s most trusted confidante. The memory has Shouto turning away.

“Touya is a man in pain,” Shouto says at length, “He seeks only to wreak destruction to those who have caused him this.” Shouto feels himself smile an impish grin, “In that sense then, I believe he sounds just like you.”

Katsuki sputters at the accusation, unable to form a retort at the echo of his earlier words. “You- You-!”

“Me. Yes?” Shouto drawls, facing Katsuki before he turns his gaze away and looks through the balcony to the now approaching Dreadnought Leviathan. “Touya is still far from the throne and there are many others who seek to see him fall. There is time for him to see reason.”

Katsuki scoffs, “You despise your brother and still you would _reason_ with him.”

“In time,” Shouto concedes, “As I hope you and I will in the future if we are to spend the forthcoming days in each other’s company. My brother and I are nothing alike but for now our goals are the same even as we accomplish it very differently.”

“And what would that be?”

Shouto hesitates for a short second. Trust is a necessity to earn if Katsuki is to remain under his protection. His goals have been built slowly and surely but just a single second of mistrust will tear all of it down. And yet his Blood is quiet, unheeding of danger in Katsuki’s presence. It’s not that the hunter isn’t dangerous, it’s that he isn't a threat. At least, not to Shouto.

He breathes in deep, and takes the plunge, “Bringing down Enji Todoroki and the Archadia he built, of course.”

Katsuki whirls to look at him in shock at the obvious admission of treason - not only for himself, but also for the heir apparent to the Empyrean Throne. Shouto does not even acknowledge his reaction. Katsuki, after all, will not find falsehood in him. He is far too blunt to know how to even lie, cannot even make up a false name without sounding like a fool.

"What did he do to you?" Katsuki asks, voice low and quiet, betraying the tremor of uncertainty.

_Everything_ , he almost says. When Touya had proven to be uncontrollable, his father had turned to him in creating a successor, one who would carry his will of placing Ivalice under one rule - that of Archadia’s. The Emperor had alienated his other children in turn, Touya rebellious, Fuyumi sickly, and Natsuo cold. In the face of his father’s attentions, Shouto had been pulled away from his siblings, knowing only the company of his prideful father and his merciful mother.

Then Rei Todoroki fell ill and House Todoroki slowly crumbled from within. When the Gunga Incident happened, it was too late, a gaping chasm had already alienated the Emperor from his scions. The result was nothing short of chaos in their household, even as the Court of Judges played pandering parts in pretending all was right in the Imperial Palace to assure the people.

In the time since then, Enji had only grown more ambitious and yet, strangely unhinged. Overtaken by both fervor in duty and uncontrollable melancholy. The loss of his wife and the animosity of his children have weakened him in spirit and mind - a status quo encouraged by the Court of Judges.

But Shouto could not care less, not when blame for the misfortune of their family lies on his Lord Father’s shoulders alone. He clenches his fist, the motion not lost to his companion, before he takes a deep breath and lets it go.

"That, I'm afraid, is none of your concern," he answers at length. Perhaps one day, he will tell Katsuki this, if in the long while he will find himself unable to figure out a way to send the hunter home.

The blonde stays silent for several tense heartbeats before he lets a long heavy breath go and stands beside Shouto, crossing his arms as he observes the flagship of the 8th Fleet dock at the Marquis’ estate.

“I’m still going to kill you, Todoroki.”

He shrugs and allows himself a small smile, "I know."

-

-

-

_The green-haired boy places himself at the entrance to the street where it curves down below. There are plenty enough people here going about their business, shopping for wares. He takes a deep breath. For my family, he thinks a bit wildly._

_“I am Ser Shouta Aizawa of Dalmasca!”_

_A few startled passers-by look at him in confusion and outrage from disturbing the idyllic afternoon. Before someone can call him out on it, he runs away. Another crowded street, another place to catch attention._

_“Ser Aizawa is alive! Don’t believe Sasaki’s lies!”_

_“How dare you-!”_

_Run. Far. A wide plaza. There on the fountain, he stands._

_“I’m Captain Aizawa, Knight of the Heroic Order!”_

_More and more people turning their heads. Good. This is good right? He ignores the trembling of his hands and the weakness in his knees as he finds another crowded street._

_“I am Ser Shouto Aizawa of Dalmasca!” he shouts even as his face freezes in fear, his hands and knees shaking._

_This time, before he can run away, a heavy hand clamps over his shoulder._

_“Boy. You’re coming with us.”_

-

-

-

-

-

\-----

**_MIRAI_ **

\-----

_Year 706 Old Valendian_

_Sky Continent of Dorstonis - Skycity Bhujerba_

_Sasaki Estate_

Awata had reported to him earlier that afternoon that Moashi left the estate to pursue a disturbance in the city, as if he did not have enough on his hands already. According to her, some hooligan ran around Bhujerba proclaiming to be the deceased Shouta Aizawa. He’s already had to deal with the bothersome Judge and the infuriating Senator from Archadia, now he has to deal with ruffians running around his demesne.

Later that afternoon, to his immense disbelief, Moashi returned with news that is nothing short of blasphemous - Shouta Aizawa does live and requests an urgent meeting with him. What dangerous business has he dug for himself, Mirai Sasaki reprimands to his own mind - a secret deal to keep the Chisaki traitor off his back, playing the part of loyal lapdog to Supreme Justice Shigaraki, subservient to a powerful Empire, all while he diverts resources to a fledgling Resistance, and now, Damocles swings dangerously over his throne.

A discussion with Moashi later gives him a motive and a sundown meeting with the resurrected knight - the pieces now falling into place faster than he could have had foresight on. He readies his troops and writes his missives in preparation for what is to come. Shouta Aizawa’s life will be his undoing but also, strangely, his deliverance. And Touya Todoroki will be his unwitting ally in this endeavor.

After all, a man of his position does not stay where he is if without certain sacrifices. He is not called the Night’s Eye for his inability to perform the duties of an effective leader, especially with his network of ears in the entirety of Ivalice. The irony of being unaware of the sword the Supreme Justice hangs over his head is not lost on him.

The party walks in after Awata opens the door without announcement and indeed, in the flesh, Shouta Aizawa walks toward him, hardly hale, but undoubtedly alive. He is followed by strange characters - a viera with long curling horns bedecked in blue, a quiet man hidden behind a visor and a hood. Their identities are not lost to Mirai, cocking a mental eyebrow at Aizawa’s choice of company.

Lastly, trailing after them, is a mere _child_ , green of hair with nervous, jumpy eyes. His Blood hums. For what, he cannot say. But, for the first time in a while, Mirai is in the dark regarding a person in his presence. He dismisses it as a whisper of danger, nothing more. No matter, he thinks, the most important piece is at hand.

“Ser Shouta Aizawa,” he acknowledges, “It was not so very long ago that I had proclaimed you lost in the Fall of Nabudis.”

The knight inclines his head. “Marquis Sasaki,” he greets, “Indeed that is the only reason I still draw breath.”

“So you are the Damocles he has over me. Supreme Justice Shigaraki has surely left naught to chance. And, the purpose of your call?”

“I have many questions to ask Your Grace but one thing takes precedence for now. A leader of the Resistance has been taken captive by Imperial forces, a man named Leon.”

The names sparks familiarity in Mirai and he thinks, _Ah, of course, what is one lie to add to another?_ To Aizawa he merely asks, “This Leon… he must be quite important?”

Aizawa only nods gravely. What a complicated web the Supreme Justice and himself have created indeed. Would that Mirai could untangle it to keep things simple and clean but the sword only swings ever lower, forcing his hand to unfortunate measures, as Aizawa already clearly has.

“You understand I’ve my position to consider,” Mirai tells Aizawa as he stands up. The knight narrows his eyes with a frown as he catches on - truly, Aizawa has always been one of Ichizen’s sharpest, and his most successful employ.

The green-haired boy seems to take this as a sign that he is preparing to leave - clearly his business here is not Aizawa’s. Mirai inclines his head, curious as to what role a teenager his web has not touched has to play in the grand scheme of things that control Ivalice.

“Wait!” he calls out, running to the front of his party, Aizawa catching onto his arm at the last second, “Your Excellency, please, may we see the Senator from Archadia?”

“What purpose does an urchin like you have cause to discuss with the Second Senator of Archadia?” Mirai taunts, the boy shrinking with his mockery. He sighs, it is not like him to be cruel to children, but the day is taking its toll on him. “You are too late, regardless. Shouto Todoroki’s cortege has joined with the Imperial Fleet and shall be on their way to Archades in the morrow.”

“What?”

Aizawa pulls the boy back before he could go further closer to Mirai, “Calm down, problem child.”

At that moment, a flurry of airships pass over the estate and Mirai knows his time is done. He looks to Aizawa, “Ser Aizawa, surely the exigencies of position are not lost on you. Why indeed, you should find the enemy’s chains… easy to bear.”

“Wait!” the hooded man deigns to speak now.

“Hey, hey now!” the viera pipes in, alarm in her voice, “What’s going on here?”

“I have already sent word to Consul Todoroki,” Mirai continues, keeping his eyes on Aizawa, “Your arrival should be expected.”

“Indeed,” Aizawa agrees gravely, drawing out his sword.

“Aizawa-san! What’s going on?!”

The knight turns back to his companions, “Sorry, can’t be helped. Stay behind me, problem child.”

Mirai nods at the knight a final time before he turns to his attendants. “Summon the guard! They are to be taken to the Leviathan at once.”

-

-

-

-

-

\-----

**_LEON_ **

\-----

_Year 706 Old Valendian_

_Over the Naldoan Sea_

_Sanctuary II Mothership Class, Model Draklor X2068_

_Vessel Name: The Dreadnought Leviathan_

On the morning after his capture at Garamsythe Waterway, he faced down the pretender who deigns to call himself Consul of Dalmasca. His identity could not be denied, not when both of their Blood recognize its brethren in the other.

Leon wanted to protest the infuriating man. He cannot be taken away from Dalmasca, his people need him here, not in Archades used as some figurehead. He cannot be nearer to that infernal Supreme Justice who murdered his father.

When the Ifrit docked in Bhujerba, the Consul’s other captive was taken away to be… _sold_ off, and Leon shivers at the coldness of Touya Todoroki. Another one of his people he has failed to save. He had to remind himself that the subterfuge was necessary, as Akaguro and Lord Torino had insisted, for the future of Dalmasca.

The boy is a necessary sacrifice, but Leon’s heart bleeds all the same as they cart him off to be at the mercy of the vultures of Archades.

To his great surprise, the Ifrit berths itself in Bhujerba for the day and no further information was offered to him. He is left restless in his cell, pondering his fate and possible plans. He tries to figure out Touya Todoroki’s game. Finds himself in restless sleep as he forces his body to conserve his energy should he need to fight.

Earlier that afternoon, the lull was broken when he was transferred out of the Ifrit into what could possibly be the largest airship he has ever seen. The _Dreadnought Leviathan_ they called it, after the Hydraean Eidolon of the Tides. He is sharply reminded of the sister he had lost in the war and forces himself not to grieve for a pain two years has now since past. At the flagship, he is led into a new cell and Leon wonders if the Empire is toying with him to break him.

“Up, insurgent, Judge Tarudo calls for you.”

This time the intervention comes earlier. Leon groans before sitting up, spying the Imperial soldier standing at the door of his cell. Leon glowers at the suit of armor before he stands to stretch his legs and holds his arms out. To his surprise, the guard turns swiftly away to wait outside his door. He shrugs it off and follows the guard through the labyrinthine airship, his hands unbound.

When they step into the command center, he is met with familiar faces, one more dear than his most recent acquaintances. A ghost, for all intents and purposes, and yet here he stands, living and breathing.

“Ser Aizawa…” he murmurs in shock, the knight in question also speechless in surprise.

“So it is true then, I confess I had my doubts,” the Judge at the center of the room cuts through his disbelief. He spreads his arms to gesture towards the entire command center, “Come now, this is hardly the right welcome and courtesy due... the late Royal Majesty, Prince Mirio Togata.”

-

-

-

\-----

**_MIRIO_ **

\-----

There are shocked murmurs around the room but Mirio, his identity revealed now, keeps his glare on the Judge standing in the middle of it all.

“You really are the Prince,” an awed murmur comes from the side. He spies Izuku together with the sky pirates and Aizawa.

Mirio scowls at Yuugure, “You’re still bringing this child with you?”

“And you’re still hiding behind another name,” Yuugure drawls back at him, “Hardly believable especially with the obvious resemblance.” Mirio’s scowl grows deeper. Of course, the pirate recognized him that night in the sewers and still managed to be rude.

“To be sure,” Judge Tarudo interrupts their staredown, “The good prince has no proof of his former station. He might as well be any old member of the insurgence.”

“Resistance!” Mirio corrects with a hiss.

The Judge waves him off. “It matters not to the Supreme Justice of Archadia. He wishes to express his desires of restoring peace through the ministry of the Royal House of Dalmasca. But of course, even if we have confirmed the Blood of Kings is in you through the efforts of my colleague, the Gran Kiltias will not crown the monarch of Dalmasca without its time honored proof of status.”

“That is a problem he will have to take up with his puppet Consul,” Mirio grits out at him, “If Touya Todoroki is to be believed, the proof of my heritage is lost.”

Judge Tarudo doesn’t answer, instead coming down from where he stands at the center of the command center. “Indeed, the Consul is not wrong,” he says, “The night of the fete, the Dusk Shard disappeared from the Royal Treasury. As it’s vault can only be opened with the Blood of Kings, it can only be surmised that the prince himself has taken the proof of his birthright.”

“Tell yourself these lies if it pleases you,” Mirio scoffs.

“Lies? Why, indeed you mock us, Your Highness. If the prince himself forswears knowledge of the stone upon his capture then where can it be?”

In one quick motion, Tarudo unsheathes his sword, the point levelling with Yuugure’s throat. “Spirited away by the thieves you so quickly absolve of crime?”

Mirio looks with alarm at the threat to Yuugure. Another life whose blood will stain his hands. “It is no lie!” he insists, “The Dusk Shard was not with us when we traveled through the Garamsythe! You must believe me!”

Tarudo ignores him, focusing instead on Yuugure. “Well then, sky pirate, what will it be? It matters to me not, my soldiers can just as easily search your dead bodies.”

“Still the scum you have always been, I see,” Yuugure says instead, unflinching.

“Such insolence, speaking far above your station. Your grave, pirate,” the Judge shrugs, raising his sword in preparation to swing and Mirio looks away helplessly.

“Wait!”

The shout comes from Izuku, shaking like a leaf behind Nejire. “Wait,” he repeats, softer this time, “Let me check my pack. Please.”

Tarudo looks at the boy for a long moment before he motions to one of his soldiers who approaches Izuku to unlock his cuffs, the Judge stepping away from Yuugure much to Mirio’s relief. “No bright ideas, churl,” the Imperial warns him with a check to his shoulder.

Izuku glares at the soldier before he rummages around his pack and pulls something out. “I… I didn’t know what it was, I’m sorry,” the boy stammers, presenting his prize. There, in Izuku’s hands, is none other than the Dusk Shard.

Mirio looks at it in disbelief before a look of intense betrayal overcomes his countenance as he stares at Izuku. The boy looks away from his comdenming gaze, terrified.

“Quite the reaction, Your Highness,” Judge Tarudo notes as he walks towards Izuku. The boy pulls the stone back, his eyes glinting with determination at the coming threat.

“Don’t give it to him!” Mirio shouts at Izuku who only shakes his head.

“Well then?” Judge Tarudo gloats, open palm waiting.

Izuku takes a deep breath. “You have to promise to let us go,” the boy demands.

“What a curious thing you are, child, to make such demands of your betters,” the Judge comments lazily.

“Promise me!”

The Judge scoffs and backhands Izuku harshly, sending him flying across the command deck. Mirio flinches in remembrance of another boy, harmed by his mistakes not even two whole days past. In the motion, he locks eyes with Aizawa, who gestures towards the boy lying on the floor, protecting the Dusk Shard with his curled-up body even as he trembles with fear, even as the Judge Executioner comes closer.

_What are you doing?_ his Blood screams at him. 

His blood, the burden of the Blood of Kings, the charge of protection given to his House and rule. He is a _prince_ , for Faram’s sake. Two years of knowing battle only with steel has blunted the blade that is his mind. But no longer.

_Think, Mirio._

The shard, he realizes. The stone, no matter its value, can be bartered and Mirio would not be any less for it, if the stories ring true. Much pain and toil will be needed after this, if- _when_ he escapes the clutches of Archadia. It’s a risky gamble, too much relying on what ifs. But, as he watches Izuku curl around himself in fear, he knows without hesitation it is one he has to take.

Mirio straightens his back and takes a deep breath. “Enough!” he commands and all heads in the command deck turn towards him as Judge Tarudo stops in his tracks. The Blood in his veins hums in satisfaction at being called and being heard.

_Do not forget who you are, Mirio._

“What’s this, then?” Judge Tarudo drawls, “A dead prince coming to play his part?”

“I will demand the respect you spoke for me, _Your Honor_ ,” Mirio spits out, disgust and condescending coloring his voice, “This is an offer of compromise, if you will _._ ”

The Judge straightens, turning away from Izuku to face Mirio fully. Good. “Oh? I will hear this offer then, Your Highness,” he answers with mock politeness.

“These people are to be your prisoners, _unharmed_ and taken care of,” Mirio begins. He sees the look of alarm on Yuugure’s face but he only shakes his head. Beside the sky pirate, Aizawa nods subtly.

“And?” Judge Tarudo asks, inclining his head, “What shall the Empire take away from this underserved kindness?”

Mirio steels himself. “I shall go with you to Archadia without complaint. I will play the part Emperor Todoroki will have me play,” and for the final card, “The Dusk Shard will be yours.”

There was a moment of terse silence before Judge Tarudo bursts into wicked laughter. “My, it seems you still hold your powers of negotiation, Your Grace. Very well, I shall accept your offer.” He turns to Izuku now kneeling on the floor. “Now, the shard, if you please?”

Izuku looks at him with wide eyes to which Mirio just gives a small nod. He doesn’t know how this plan will unfold but if all goes well, Archadia will have proof of his heritage but no Prince to use as a puppet. Izuku purses his lips and offers the shard to the Judge who swipes it just as quickly. 

Judge Tarudo walks away, observing the stone and the way it glints in the light. He waves to his men, “Take them away. The prince shall be quartered separately.”

Mirio looks at the party being taken away with Aizawa, one of his first mentors and dearest friend. He still can’t believe Aizawa is alive. All these years of mourning him alongside his father and the other Heroic Knights. Mirio forces down the emotion that threatens to choke him. The knight only nodded, a plan has been set in place. He must needs be patient.

His gaze goes through the rest of the people Aizawa brought with him. Curious that the people he had run into the night of the fete be the same who help his erstwhile knight as well. At the front of them all, Izuku walks with his head bowed. First, a Sword of Kings, now the Dusk Shard. Who was this boy?

-

-

The door to his cell opened. Immediately he recognized Aizawa and beside him, a man in Imperial armor with a far too recognizable face.

“Akaguro?”

“Your Grace, the Marquis sent for me,” the former knight nods at him, “You are unharmed?”

“Yes,” Mirio answers softly in shock. Akaguro had staunchly refused any contact with his Uncle, the Marquis of Bhujerba, after the announcement of Mirio's apparent death. And yet, here he is at Sasaki's bidding.

Mirio's gaze settles on Aizawa. His friend looks tired, infinitely leaner than Mirio's clearest memories of him. Soon enough, Mirio stops ignoring his instincts and hugs the former knight. “They told me you’d died,” he mumbles into Aizawa’s shoulder, voice strained.

“I almost did,” Aizawa admits. Mirio gasps in horror, pulling away to look over the knight, a white magick spell forming in his hands involuntarily. Aizawa wraps his hands around Mirio’s to stop it. “What’s important is I’m here now,” he says, before letting go.

“We have to move,” a quiet voice interrupts the reunion and Mirio looks past Aizawa to glare at Yuugure.

“I just saved your life, _thief_ ,” Mirio hisses at him to which Yuugure just shrugs and exits his cell. Aizawa blocks his view of the sky pirate.

“They do not mean harm, I believe,” Aizawa explains, “They helped me escape Nalbina.”

“You were there all along? We-I could’ve-”

“This is no time for what could have beens, Your Highness,” Akaguro interrupts, “Explanations will have to be left for later.”

Aizawa glances at his fellow knight before nodding at Mirio, “You have weapons?”

He shakes his head. “Magick will have to do for now.”

Akaguro and Aizawa lead the way out to where Yuugure and his companions wait. “Then we shall be your swords, Your Grace,” Akaguro says as they walk closer.

“We have to backtrack,” Yuugure suggests to him, “Commandeer a ship and escape.”

“Kacchan is still out there!” Izuku protests. Akaguro’s displeasure at the interruption is made known by his low growl. “Is there a reason why this child is here?” he complains.

“A lost loved one,” Aizawa chides, “Like all of us.” Akaguro scoffs and turns away. “Problem child,” Aizawa continues, coming close to Izuku to place a hand on his shoulder, “If we’re lucky, we’ll run into your cousin but if not, you’ll have to trust him to be safe with the Second Senator. I doubt he means your cousin harm.”  
  


Izuku purses his lips in displeasure but nods nonetheless. “Shall we _finally_ move?” Yuugure asks. Mirio nods at him. “Let’s go!” Nejire exclaims and leads the way.

Slowly, they cut through the Imperials that block their path, avoiding the security systems of the Leviathan. Yuugure and Nejire seem to know where the airship decks are, conversing amongst themselves to figure out the way and, much to his surprise, often with input from Izuku. The boy remains an enigma to Mirio, but as Akaguro said, there will be time for questions later.

“I do not trust these criminals,” Akaguro mutters gruffly, heard only by himself and Aizawa. The other knight gives him a disapproving frown, “You’re welcome to find aid in the Imperial numbers if you detest them so.”

Mirio sighs. He’d heard of it, of course, the animosity between Akaguro and Aizawa, even before the Fall of Nabudis. It seems that time has only deepened the resentment between the two men. Even so, his protector deemed it irrelevant enough to answer his Uncle's call to come to their aid. “Akaguro,” Mirio interrupts, “Once we are free of this place, we won’t be working alongside them much longer.”

The man in question scowls but keeps his complaints to himself. Mirio heaves a quiet sigh of relief for a crisis averted, following Yuugure and his companions down the path only to stop at his tracks.

There, at the junction, stands Shouto Todoroki, his two Judge Protectors, and beside him, the blonde boy from two days ago.

“Kacchan!” Izuku exclaims, relief drenching his tone, as he rushes toward his cousin with tears in his eyes. Somehow Mirio could not even find it in himself to be surprised that the angry blonde from two days ago is _also_ related to Izuku. There is a strangled shout of alarm and Mirio looks back to see Yuugure pulling back Izuku none too gently.

“Stay away, Deku,” the blonde growls at his cousin, who stands trapped behind the Senator’s Judge Protectors with their swords now drawn. Shouto himself moves forward to stand beside his Protectors, lowering the sword of the Judge to his right. “Stand down,” he commands.

“Your Grace, these are _escaped prisoners_ ,” a woman’s voice comes from the Judge on Shouto’s left. The Senator acknowledges her with a nod but continues motioning the two to lower their swords. With weapons lowered, he looks straight at where Aizawa and Mirio stand.

“Your Royal Highness,” Shouto says, nodding at Mirio whose Blood hums in recognition of the redhead, before shifting his glance to Aizawa, “And Ser Shouta Aizawa. I had been wondering why you seemed familiar. It is not quite my talent to remember names, especially those of the deceased.”

“Shouyo-san,” Izuku interrupts the Senator, “Please.”

“Ah, I must apologize Izuku, my real name is Shouto,” the senator smiles at the green-haired boy. He looks back to where Izuku’s cousin stands who only scoffs at his questioning gaze.

“I promise no harm will come to you,” Shouto continues, stepping back a fraction to allow Izuku to pass. The boy gives him a grateful nod before running towards his cousin who, contrary to the fierceness Mirio had seen in him before, allows the hug that comes barreling at him.

Shouto smiles at the pair before it fades into a serious frown as he turns back to Mirio and Aizawa, “The fact that you live despite what the Empire has announced belies a conspiracy unknown to myself or the First Senator. It seems that there is a deeper undercurrent of events afoot. It would be in our best interests to unravel this hidden thread laid bare.”

“Why should I trust the son of the Emperor?” Mirio spits at him.

“Indeed you should not,” Shouto agrees, “But Judge Tarudo knows already you have escaped. Permit me a chance to prove myself, Your Grace. We will lead you to the airship carrier decks.”

“Lord Shouto!” one of the Judges protests. The Senator only shakes his head, “Allow me this one last annoyance for this trip, Iida. I shall explain more once our guests are safely away from the Leviathan.”

The lady Judge sighs inside her helm before nodding at Shouto, “By your will, Your Grace.” 

The Senator turns back at him with a raised eyebrow. Mirio curses his helplessness, gritting his teeth in frustration. First he had to place his trust in thieves and sky pirates. Now he has to extend a hand to accept the help offered by the son of his greatest enemy.

A hand clasps his shoulder, distracting him from his thoughts, and he looks up to see Aizawa give him a small nod, Akaguro scoffing on Mirio’s other side. The man unsheathes his sword - _Shirakumo’s Sword of Kings_ \- and points it towards the Emperor’s son who hardly flinches even as he raises a hand for his protectors to stand down.

“Betrayal will not be tolerated, princeling,” Akaguro warns him.

“Of course,” Shouto says mildly. Mirio hurriedly waves off Akaguro’s aggression before turning back to Shouto, “Very well, then.”

Shouto turns to the lady Judge, “You took Usagiyama to a ship earlier.” She nods at him before gesturing with a hand down a corridor, “Yes, I know the way. Follow me if you please.” Without another word, the lady Judge takes off, all of them following behind.

-

-

“We’re almost there,” the Senator’s Judge Protector informs them, jogging lightly down the corridor.

The lady judge turns the corner before she stops in sudden shock, backing away just as quickly. Izuku’s blonde cousin bumps into her by the force of his momentum just as she was about to draw her sword. Helpless and unbalanced, she turns back to them raising a hand, warning them of proceeding further but all of their attention is in the long blade that comes from beyond the bend and straight at her chest.

“Yaoyorozu-!” Shouto Todoroki yells right before the clash of metal against metal is heard.

When Mirio looks again, the lady Judge is held by Izuku’s cousin in one arm, the other holding the sword he took from her to block the blow, the blade retreating back. “What the hell!” he screams at the unseen aggressor, “Isn’t she your comrade, you bastard?” A garbled screaming can be heard from beyond the corner, the words incomprehensible.

“It’s Judge Executioner Moonfish!” the Judge yells, “He’s not of sound mind, he’ll attack whoever he likes!”

The sound of her yelling prompts another cacophony of garbled screaming as a blade moves to attack the pair again. This time, it’s Izuku who leaps, faster than Mirio could keep up with. There was a crackle of green lightning and a surge of Mist. In a heartbeat, the attack is repelled by the greatsword in Izuku’s hands.

“That’s-” Akaguro says numbly beside him.

“What the hell Deku, is that Maito’s sword!”

“I’ll explain later! Get the lady out of here!” Izuku yells back at him before charging forward, lost to their field of vision soon enough.

“Little cactite!” Nejire says in alarm, her daggers already out before she too charges at the unseen enemy beyond the corner. Yuugure sighs, drawing out his shotgun as well, before he follows his partner with a complaint, “Why did she have to get attached.”

“Your Highness!” Akaguro hisses at him, obviously disturbed by the fact that a boy has hold of a Sword of Kings. Mirio would have been too if he didn’t already see it himself. At this point, he is just shocked that the boy managed to _awaken_ it. _Who is Izuku?_

Mirio turns to Aizawa, full of questions that he does not know where to start asking. The knight just shrugs, “He’s on our side, that’s all I care for.”

“That’s _Yagi’s_ sword,” Akaguro points out.

Aizawa looks at him pointedly, “And you have Shirakumo’s, yet that, I don’t question.”

“You _bastard_ -”

“ _Shut up_ you old farts!” the blonde man scolds his two knights, the lady Judge limping beside him. “The airship deck is just beyond the homicidal tin can. We have to leave before they spot this idiot with you.” He inclines his head towards the Senator standing behind the other Judge Protector.

Mirio nods grimly. He turns to Shouto Todoroki. “Thank you for your assistance,” Mirio says with surprising sincerity. The Senator inclines his head in acknowledgement. “We shall meet again soon, Your Grace,” he says before turning his head to Izuku’s blonde cousin.

“Katsuki,” Shouto calls out but Mirio could not hear more as they turn the corner. True enough to the Judge’s word, the airship deck lies beyond. Within, Izuku, Yuugure, and Nejire are fighting the Judge called Moonfish.

The man is nothing short of an abomination - tall, lean, wearing all black armor. He wears no helm. Instead his head is covered with cloth, much like a balaclava, but it covers his eyes, exposing only his gaping salivating mouth. By his side, his two arms droop like they burden him so. He holds no weapon as far as Mirio can see. Instead, long thin blades are attached to his forearms, long enough to drag behind him as he trudges onward.

Then he hears the _thing_ talk. At first Mirio thought it spell casting of some sort but instead, as they come closer, he can hear Moonfish chant exactly one word, over and over: “ _Flesh_.”

“Great Mother,” he hears Akaguro murmur in shock beside him and Mirio could not agree more. No one but the Goddess of Death can think of birthing such a creature.

Aizawa’s eyes narrow as he draws his sword. “Stay back,” he instructs Mirio, “Don’t get his attention.” In a quick rush, Aizawa joins the fray alongside Izuku who still holds the Sword of the Tall, Akaguro right behind him. Yuugure stands beside Nejire, firing off shots as well as he can while protecting the Viera who has multiple cuts on her forearms.

With a quick incantation, he sends a Cura spell her way, surprising Yuugure. Mirio gives him a nod before turning to Nejire who sends him a grateful grin as she stands up to join the fight again, blocking a blade from nearly decapitating Aizawa.

Mirio busies himself with casting cure spells for the rest of the fighters, and observing for weaknesses as the rest of them fight closer to the villain. Moonfish doesn’t seem to have any special buffs, simply a bloodthirst that’s hard to counter and hard to quench. He flinches as he sees the thing slash towards Akaguro, sending him flying across the deck.

He sends another Cura spell towards the knight when he realizes the reason why they’re having a difficult time bringing the villain down. Akaguro is fast, the fastest of all the Heroic Knights, which can only mean one thing - Moonfish is _faster_.

_Easy then_ , Mirio thinks, as he starts casting the Slow spell, a clock glyph forming at his feet. The hands of the clock languidly turning as the spell completes, he throws his arms out, casting the glyph around the Judge.

But Mirio obviously underestimated the monster. The moment the clock glyph forms around Moonfish, the man swerves his head and, like a bloodhound, tracks the source of the magick towards Mirio. “ _Flesh!_ ” he roars, stepping out of the glyph just as Mirio casts it, missing his target.

It was as if the spell had backfired on Mirio because he sees everything in slow motion - Moonfish approaching him, blades sparking as they drag on the metal floor behind him, Izuku and Nejire a tad bit too slow on reacting to stop the villain. “Mirio!” he hears Aizawa shout, sees him move towards him at a glacial pace. His Blood screams but it is far away, an echo, the thudding sound of his heart the only thing he can hear right now.

Mirio blinks at the ear shattering sound of a gunshot. He turns his eyes to the side to see Yuugure with a panicked frown. The bullet holds true, hitting the Judge’s neck, sending his blood gushing out.

But Moonfish doesn’t stop. His blades swing high, ready to strike, about to catch Mirio even as he panickedly calls a Quickening a second too late. His Blood screams _danger_ and _flee_ but his legs are stuck with how they are shaking.

_Father, I am sorry,_ he thinks as the glint of the blades come closer.

He is shoved to the ground all of a sudden, the sound of metal against metal ringing in his ears. When he looks up, Izuku’s cousin is standing over him, a sword in one hand blocking the depraved Judge, the other hand glowing with a swirling blue fire spell. _Ardor_ , Mirio thinks breathlessly. A teenager is casting the most powerful arcane magick right in front of his eyes.

“Die, _fucker_ ,” Katsuki sneers before he slams the spell right at the center of Moonfish’s chest, sending the Judge screaming across the deck, shattering the windows with the force, before he disappears from sight, falling towards the Naldoan Sea.

“Kacchan!” Izuku yells with relief, barely audible above the howling of the wind from the broken windshield, his eyes filling with tears again, “I thought-!”

“You thought what, Shitty Deku?” Katsuki only scoffs, stepping away from Mirio and offering him a hand to stand up which he accepts. Aizawa and Akaguro are beside him in an instant, waving away their fussing.

“I’m alright,” he tells them before he faces Katsuki, “Thanks to you.”

Katsuki tsks, “Consider us even, Prince.” Mirio smiles in relief. It seems he may have misjudged the blonde.

Nejire is shouting then, “Over here! I found an open Atomos!”

Yuugure groans, “An Atomos? All skiff, no ship.”

“Sorry it’s not leading man material, Yuu-chan!” Nejire yells back at him as she does inside.

“I’ll fly it if you won’t,” Katsuki tells the sky pirate. Aizawa raises an eyebrow at him, “Do you have a piloting license?”

“Who needs a license to fly a ship?” the blonde answers with a feral grin before chasing Izuku who had already climbed into the Atomos.

Aizawa groans, pulling Mirio towards the Atomos that Nejire had commandeered. “They really are related,” the knight complains before nodding towards Akaguro, “Let’s escape then.”

Mirio allows himself to be led into the Imperial transport just as Nejire and Yuugure fire up the engine, closing the hatch. And not a moment too soon because other Imperials flood the carrier deck to deploy. The shattered windshield stuns them only for a moment, before they start boarding vacant transport ships in a hurry to catch their presumably escaped fugitives.

Yuugure is careful to launch after several other Atomos have left the deck. They go at a constant pace, staying behind the other Atomos carriers. “Can’t we go faster?” Katsuki complains behind the pilot.

“Not yet,” he grits out before saying simply, “Take cover.”

They all duck down behind the seats just as a trio of Remoras fly overhead. “They’ve flown past,” Mirio says in wonder.

Yuugure grunts in acknowledgement, “Any faster and we’d have been caught.” He maneuvers the ship away from the main detachment and closer to the edge of Dorstonis. “Now then,” he asks, “Where to, Your Majesty?”

“Bhujerba,” he answers without hesitation, looking back at Aizawa who is still very much real and very much alive, “Uncle Mirai has some explaining to do.”

-

-

-

-

-

\-----

**_MIRAI_ **

\-----

_Year 706 Old Valendian_

_Sky Continent of Dorstonis - Skycity Bhujerba_

_Sasaki Estate_

Mirai Sasaki wakes fitfully, his neck protesting falling asleep in the reading chair of his chambers. He blinks at the window, seeing the soft light of dawn still low on the horizon. The night had been extremely eventful, he’s hardly caught a wink of rest at all.

An Imperial Atomos had docked at his private berth last night and who else were it to bring but his deceased nephew in the flesh? Truly, the Sword of Damocles jests in its threatening swinging. He had played two risky hands that night - and the first had been delivered straight to Touya Todoroki. Second and foremost, had been the gamble that the insurgent Leon be the ghost of Mirio and Shouta Aizawa will have the means to free him from the jaws of Archadia.

They were all of them complete, including the blonde boy Shouto Todoroki had taken for a companion at the Lhusu Mines, and to his great surprise, the elusive Chizome Akaguro as well. He had long desired to meet with the Resistance leader who had never answered a summons so Mirai's stopped sending them. He’d bade them meet at his study but the latter had excused himself to chase another thread he’d uncovered to restore Dalmasca, leaving Mirio in Aizawa’s hands. Ah, so the knight still refuses to even acknowledge his existence.

“When Akaguro returned the night of the Fall of Nabudis, he insisted we escape as soon as we could,” Mirio had told him, “We thought the Empire’s reach had not extended to Dorstonis as well. We thought…”

“That I would protect you,” Mirai finished for him, “However, when I had made that announcement that you had taken your own life at the suggestion of the Supreme Justice, I must have seemed a model citizen of the Empire. I had not thought his cause beyond quietening unrest in Dalmasca. Indeed, he seemed to have driven a wedge between us as well.”

“Uncle,” Mirio had beseeched him, “We must move past this at once. Stand with us. Together, we can drive out Touya Todoroki and reclaim Dalmasca.”

A fine sentiment that, Mirai had thought. Yet, Mirio is young, brash and ideal in his dealings with politics, blind still to the greater reach of the consequences of his actions and he had said as much.

“Suppose for a moment we proclaim you alive, ready to take the Dalmascan throne. The Gran Kiltias shan’t crown you when the Dusk Shard you’ve given away so easily remains in the Empire’s hands. My influence over the Resistance will be untethered and the fruits of our efforts in the past two years will be left to naught.”

“But there is a way! I must find the remaining stone left by the Dynast-King!”

“And entrust your well-being to a tale of legends ages past? No,” Mirai has insisted, firm and unyielding to Mirio’s pleading eyes, “We shall wait until we amass a force enough to fold the Empire’s hand and return the Dusk Shard. Until then, should the time be right, you will remain hidden here, with me.”

Mirai will not forget that look in Mirio’s eyes. Betrayal and disgust, his blood curdling at the memory of his nephew walking out of the study. He’d thought to give chase but his other guests have… _requested_ hospitality and compensation for rescuing a royal, the audacity incredibly baffling Mirai so much it had been too late to rush after Mirio.

He had bid his aides tend to the guests while he kept a silent vigil in his chambers awaiting Mirio to come around and see reason. Mirai had not intended to close his eyes but now, he is awakened by the urgency of the people moving around his estate that can no longer be ignored.

His Blood thrums in his veins, a hiss of a warning. A knock jolts him out of his reverie and when he opens the door he finds Awata, disheveled and still in her nightgown.

“Your Excellency, it’s terrible,” she reports, trembling, “The Suneater has taken off without leave just minutes ago. The Prince... he’s been kidnapped. _He’s gone_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTER GLOSSARY, in order of appearance
> 
> (Fic Canon [Age by Year 706, Old Valendian] = BNHA Canon)
> 
> \- Ken Ishiyama, a former Knight of the Heroic Order of Dalmasca = UA Faculty for Mathematics, Pro-Hero Cementoss  
>  \- Shouto Todoroki, Second Senator of Archadia, fourth child and youngest son of Emperor Enji Todoroki [17] = UA Heroics Course Class 1A student, aka Shouto (or IcyHot or Frostfire or whatever why didn't Hori think of better names honestly!)  
>  \- Judge Executioner Maas Tarudo = Vanguard Action Squad's Mustard *sigh* see i say that about hori and do naming shit like this anyway lol  
>  \- Tenya Iida, Judge Protector to the defunct Fifth Senator seat held by Natsuo Todoroki, currently acting as Judge Protector to Shouto Todoroki [18] = UA Heroics Course Class 1A student, aka Ingenium II  
>  \- Momo Yaoyorozu, Jude Protector to Second Senator Shouto Todoroki [19] = UA Heroics Course Class 1A student, aka Creati  
>  \- Kaoruko Awata, coadjutor and First Sahaayak to the Marquis of the Sasaki Family = Pro-Hero Bubble Girl, sidekick of Pro-Hero Nighteye  
>  \- Juzo Moarashi, adjutant of the Marquis Sasaki and Seneschal of the Skycity Bhujerba = Pro-Hero Centipeder, sidekick in and later head of Nighteye Agency  
>  \- Judge Executioner Moonfish, real name unknown = Vanguard Action Squad's Moonfish. Yeah... I couldn't be bothered to name him something else lmao
> 
> Yes, Shouto has purely red hair and non-heterochromatic eyes. He'll get them... eventually. (spoiler?)


	4. III. Worthy of our Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Archadian front, a conspiracy is slowly being uncovered with unprecedented consequences.
> 
> Meanwhile, the party sets off to find proof of Mirio's bloodline, each with their own interest in the quest except for the two boys who just happened to be dragged along. They meet some interesting characters along the way, some old, some new. Something borrowed gets passed to its rightful owner. It all ends as something supremely blue.
> 
> In the aftermath, the shadows lurking in the Archadian capital begin to make their move as, to the west, Rozarria stirs in its long conflicted indolence and joins the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to go up earlier today but I'm still reeling from the fact that some parts of my dcst fic basically became canon so I totally forgot that it's saturday. Also, I haven't actually caught up with writing this because I made a new more rigorous schedule of studying that ends up with me having mush for brains. I _am_ halfway through the next chapter for this though. I'm just really constantly mentally tired. Like right now I'm having an argument with my printer. ...it's not pretty.
> 
>  _Anyway,_ this is honestly one of my favorite chapters and written anything ever!! We meet so many new characters!! The plot thickens!! We see a glimpse of the lore!! We finally get past one of the more dragging parts of the game!! WE MEET THE ESPERS!! *heart eyes*
> 
> AGAIN, **no need to know Final Fantasy lore to understand this story.** At this point I've pretty much turned around a shit ton of lore from the original game, this could probably stand on its own as a whole high fantasy au with ff elements and like a shit ton of multifandom references (esp blatant GOT ones) by its own right. I am also at the point where I'm like _fuck it_ , add pictures!! **UPDATE:** After an entire weekend wasted trying to format this thing... yeah... that's not gonna work.
> 
> Okay. I rambled enough. See you when I get halfway though chapter six. ;D

_**Twelve of the Thirteen Espers from Final Fantasy XII.** _

****  


-

-

-

-

-

\-----

**_TOUYA_ **

\-----

_Year 706 Old Valendian_

_Kingdom of Dalmasca - Royal City of Rabanastre_

_Royal Palace of Rabanastre, The Consul’s Quarters_

“And he is certain that the Marquis is the source of the magicite?”

“Yes,” the Judge replies, her voice rough with lack of sleep from the rushed flight, “My own investigations have led me to believe that Judge Arbiter Chisaki receives both the magicite shipments and funding from the Supreme Justice, directly funneled to Draklor.”

Touya hums, deep in thought. “And yet the Resistance forces in Bhujerba remain conspicuously well-funded, no doubt still Sasaki’s work,” he says out loud.

“Lord Shouto seems to be of the same opinion,” the Judge agrees, “He believes the Marquis’ cooperation a cover to turn away Shigaraki’s eyes from him.”

“But the Supreme Justice has a leash on the Marquis all the same.” It sparks a smirk on Touya’s face, “What a worthy opponent that snake is. And what of Shouto? What is the brat even doing in Bhujerba?”

“Snooping around, following threads laid bare, Todorokis hardly know where _not_ to stick their snout into after all,” the Judge sneers at Touya to which he only scoffs, “Last I heard before leaving Bhujerba, the Leviathan had a breach in security. The Senator and his cortege are to be transferred to the Ifrit, which will take them back to Archades safely.”

“Surely you know I could not care less,” Touya says, waving off that last statement.

There is silence following his declaration until the Judge rolls her eyes and clears her throat. “Lord Touya, if I may speak freely,” she hazards.

Touya finds himself snorting, leaning back on his seat. “Please, Rumi, you _are_ my Judge Protector now,” he says, spreading his arm in invitation.

Judge Usagiyama cocks an eyebrow at him. “As if you believe that any more than I do.”

Touya merely shrugs at the truth of it. Judge Protector Rumi Usagiyama is not, strictly speaking, Touya’s assigned Protector after all, much like how the newly inducted Tenya Iida is not actually Shouto’s. As long as Keigo's status officially remains as 'Missing' as opposed to the recovered Tensei Iida's 'Discharged', Touya cannot have a new Protector—refuses to, regardless.

So rearrangements had to be made ever since Gunga and the subsequent fallout, Rumi having to fulfill the role of Protector for two Senators at the behest of the Emperor—himself, and Fuyumi. Shouto, the favored son, gets two in light of Tensei's replacement and Natsuo's defunct senatorship.

He doesn’t like to think about Gunga but often his mind wanders to it still. A massive burned-out hollow in his chest where his heart used to lie, never to be filled again. With the growing unrest amongst the Court of Judges in Archades, he resigned himself to having no confidante or ally when the assignment as Consul came as Rumi stayed behind to keep Fuyumi safe.

Touya is not so defenseless that he cannot fight off any threat to his life after all— _Keigo_ had seen to it that this is so. His lips dip into a frown at the name, a stab to his since ashen emotions he has learned to turn away from.

His Blood hisses at the weakness and forces himself to listen to Rumi, who, despite Touya’s unwavering command that she stay by Fuyumi’s side, had taken it upon herself to act as Touya’s sword and shield—as well as being his eyes and ears in Archades while he is gone. An act, he is sure, she feels she owed their mutual friend now gone.

“I believe we should investigate this leash the Supreme Justice has over Marquis Sasaki,” she continues when he didn’t answer her earlier jab at his emotions, “Unfortunately, I have been chasing this thread of manufacted nethicite to discover more—”

“That won’t be necessary,” Touya interrupts, holding up a hand to cut her off. Rumi glowers at him, clearly pissed. It can’t be helped, Judge Protectors almost always grow with their charges after all, Tomura’s shadow guardian and Tenya Iida being the exception to this rule. Seeing Touya as a wild teenager has grossly decreased Rumi’s respect for him even well into adulthood.

She opens her mouth to retort, words forming in her head in what is most likely a very elaborate insult, a habit she picked up from Fuyumi. Touya tosses her the leather bound missive from the Marquis that sits on his table, cutting off her tirade before it even began.

Rumi scowls at him but catches the letter all the same. Touya watches as she reads through it, her eyes widening at the claims of Marquis Sasaki.

_I have captured the escaped Nalbina prisoner, Shouta Aizawa, and his companions. I have delivered them to Judge Tarudo at the Leviathan whom I believe is that best channel to expatriate your escaped convict. I wish you good fortune in the wars to come, Your Grace._

“This–This is—” Rumi stammers, “ _Gods_ , and you just told me you’ve caught Mirio Togata in that insurgence attack three nights ago?”

“The game is afoot, Rumi,” Touya hums, enjoying the challenge. The Supreme Justice may be an old, decrepit snake, but he plays this game very well. “ _He_ will find me no easy opponent.”

“Why would the Marquis even write to you about this? How do you even know if this is real!”

“The first, I believe, is that our good Marquis took a gamble and placed his bets on me. A wise choice, I must say. As for the second—” Touya is interrupted by loud and brash knocking at the door of his chambers, “Well, we are about to find out.”

He calls out to his coming guest, “Come in, Judge Kyuura.”

-

-

-

-

-

\-----

**_IZUKU_ **

\-----

_Year 706 Old Valendian_

_Sky Continent of Dorstonis - Skycity Bhujerba_

_Private airship docks of the Sasaki Estate_

_Combat Fighter Class, Model Stone YPA-GB47_

_Vessel Name: Suneater_

_On the night of Prince Mirio’s kidnapping_

“Umm, excuse me, Leo—I mean, Your Highness, but _what are you doing?_ ”

Mirio gives a startled jump at his intrusion, hissing when his knee meets hard metal, before glaring at him. The Prince turns back to the control panel of the Suneater. “I’m going to retrieve the Dawn Shard,” he tells Izuku none too kindly, “I know where it is hidden.”

“Did you... ask Yuugure-san for help?”

Mirio breathes out a heavy, loaded sigh, “Look, I’ll return his airship later, alright?”

“But—”

“Hush Izuku! I’m trying to concentrate!”

“That’s quite enough, Your Majesty,” Marquis Sasaki’s voice comes from behind. Both of them startle and turn around in fear only to see Yuugure, his violet eyes in plain view with his hood down and the absence of his visor.

“What the—” Mirio stammers, “ _How dare you?_ What is that—"

“A useful tool,” Yuugure interrupts. The device turns green again as he activates it. This time, Mirio’s voice comes out of the ship’s speakers. “ _I’m trying to concentrate._ ”

“Whoa…” Izuku blinks in wonder. Yuugure gives him a side glance before turning back to Mirio, “You’re stealing my ship.”

Mirio stands up in sudden fury, stalking up to Yuugure, prompting Izuku to sit down at one of the chairs to avoid the Prince’s wrath. “You _don’t_ understand what’s at stake here!” Mirio grits out at him.

“Maybe,” Yuugure shrugs, turning away from Mirio’s intensity, “You should stay with the Marquis.”

“I will not be made to hide! I have to keep fighting for all who have fallen because of Archadia. I will fight alone if I must!”

Well. This was going really fantastic, Izuku yawns. And here he was hoping to take a long night’s rest before Yuugure takes him and Kacchan back to Rabanastre tomorrow. Instead, something woke him up in the middle of the night. Instinct led him to the Suneater where he now has to witness Mirio and Yuugure continue their bickering. The sound of their voices lull him as he slowly drifts off to sleep in the cabin of the airship, the Prince’s words drifting into his consciousness.

_I have to keep fighting for all who have fallen because of Archadia._

That’s nice, Izuku thinks. If only he could as well, to avenge his mother, Aunt Mitsuki, and Uncle Masaru. The pang of homesickness for Fort Takoba crushes his chest in a way that has become familiar in the last two years.

_You can_ , his Blood whispers, _Help him._

Izuku sits up straight with a start. Mirio and Yuugure stop their argument with his sudden movement but he doesn’t pay them any attention. _I can_ , he repeats to himself, _I can avenge mom, and Aunt Mitsuki, and Uncle Masaru, and Fort Takoba._

“Izuku,” Yuugure calls out to him, “Are you alright?”

He nods slowly before turning back to them. “What if…” he begins slowly, “You,” he points at Yuugure, before shifting to Mirio, “Kidnap him?”

Mirio stands back from Yuugure in consideration while the sky pirate scoffs. “What does he have that I would want?”

“The Dynast-King’s treasure,” Mirio murmurs, “The Dawn Shard is but one of the riches awaiting in the Millenium Tomb.”

There is a low whistle and Yuugure turns aside to see Nejire at the hatch to the Suneater. “The Dynast-King,” she mumbles sleepily, “That’s got to be worth a _looooot_ , Yuu-chan!” She turns aside and Aizawa comes through, “See! I told you they’re here!”

“Kidnapping royalty is a serious offense,” Aizawa says instead, “It won’t do well to lessen the bounty on both your heads.”

Nejire grins at him, “And how much is the bounty on your head wraithman?”

Aizawa scowls at the nickname but is pushed aside harshly when Kacchan enters the Suneater. “What the _hell_ , Shittyku!” he growls, red eyes pinning Izuku down even as he slinks to hide behind the chair in the cabin, “Were you just planning to leave me here?!”

Yuugure groans, “We are not—”

“Yes, we are,” Nejire chirps brightly, unminding of Aizawa’s displeased scowl.

“Nejire…”

“Why not?” Mirio speaks up again. This time he stands straighter, brow raised in challenge as he keeps his gaze on Yuugure, “You’re a sky pirate aren’t you? Then _steal me._ Or is that too much to ask?”

Yuugure turns away quickly with a scowl, before pushing past Mirio to sit in the pilot’s chair. “Be careful what you wish for, _Your Highness,_ ” he mumbles grumpily as he puts his hood up. He turns back to Izuku, with a glare, “I blame you, little cactite.”

Izuku grins unrepentant just as Nejire walks past them to help Yuugure power up the Suneater. “Let’s go then before the Marquis knows we got the lion prince—”

“The _what_?”

“Like proper kidnappers!”

-

-

_Year 706 Old Valendian_

_Jagd Yensa_

_Ogir-Yensa Sandsea_

The time they’ve spent at the Ogir-Yensa was rough, what with the sudden appearance of the Urutan-Yensa natives who like to be aggressive with trespassers. They could not take the Suneater across the sandsea, not when skystones fail in the thick mists of Jagd Yensa that span western Ordalia until the border of Rozarria, and had to leave it behind at the Westersand border of Dalmasca. Yuugure’s mechanics headed by Nono ensured that the Suneater would not be touched by activating a cloaking mechanism before they headed back to Rabanastre on foot.

It was a difficult trek through the Jagd, to be sure, brought about by not only the fierce locals, but by the fiends twisted by the thick mist as well. Worse, there should be another length of sandsea they had to cross before reaching the Valley of Victory where the Dynast-King’s Millennium Tomb lies.

Lucky enough, the Mist had not been as thick as the one in Shie Hassaikai if Aizawa is to be believed, and the abundance of Mist allows for powerful magick with less strain as well, granting the primary mages of their party stupendous fighting and healing ability. Kacchan has literally been going feral with glee, something Nejire endlessly encouraged.

After four days, they would have made it to the Nam-Yensa sandsea by nightfall but an unfortunate encounter with a wyvern earlier that afternoon had them setting up camp sooner than expected.

Aizawa had managed to catch a large Yensa sandfish which they were now roasting over the fire. Mirio made the call to stay on one of the expanded areas of the refineries dotting the sandsea. The titanic giants are huge sprawling hume-made structures intended to dig for oil. Built by Rozarria, Izuku knew, abandoned long ago for reasons that are quickly becoming apparent each day they travel through the area.

Unfortunately, setting up camp earlier means they all have to endure the awkward silence that descends upon them when there’s a lull in the fighting, blessedly rare enough during the day, usually avoidable at night when everyone is tired and eager to rest. Mirio had a lot to talk about with Aizawa he knew, while the sky pirates usually kept to themselves even though Nejire more often than not stayed by his side. It makes Izuku restless because the only person he can talk to is hardly good for conversation.

Besides, Izuku’s not ready for a talk with Kacchan if the way he glared at Maito’s sword was any indication. Nejire, Maiden bless her soul, seems to pick up on his restlessness.

“So, wild chocobo,” she says, looking at Kacchan as she cleans her daggers, “You’re a good fighter, where’d you learn?”

“Of course, I’m a good fighter,” his cousin snorts, “Especially compared to Shittyku he—wait a fucking minute, _what did you just call me_?”

Izuku had to giggle at that, prompting Kacchan to glare at him hard enough to murder. “Like you’re one to talk, _little cactite._ ”

“Hey! It’s cute!” Nejire protests.

“Be thankful you’re not a wraithman, troublemaker,” Aizawa cuts in, cutting off a piece of fish meat and handing it to Mirio who flinches.

“Was it that bad?” the prince asks softly.

Aizawa doesn’t answer, to spare his liege the horror. Nejire on the other hand—“Oh no, it was worse.”

“Nejire,” Yuugure speaks up for the first time, shaking his head at Nejire’s pout.

“Well, it’s true,” she sulks as she accepts Izuku’s offer of fish meat.

Aizawa only sighs as he sits down with his own supper. He looks over to Mirio when the prince wraps a hand around his arm. “Tell me,” he asks softly.

The knight gives a sidelong glance to Izuku and Katsuki which the latter scoffs at, as if wary of telling children war stories. “Do I have to remind you that we’re Nabradians?” Kacchan asks sarcastically.

“Ah, but it doesn’t mean you have to tell us Aizawa-san, of course,” Izuku protests nervously.

“I’m actually curious as well,” Yuugure cuts in through Izuku’s nervous ramblings.

“Yuugure-san!”

“Oh! Hey, I wanna know too!” Nejire pipes in, setting her daggers and dinner aside to pay attention.

Aizawa looks at all them around the fire before he gives in with a sigh, running through his hair, freed from its tie in the cold of the desert night.

“The truth is,” Aizawa begins, stopping Izuku’s protests, “I don’t know either. The clearest thing I remember of that night in Nabudis was the light and the force of the magick from the airship that suddenly appeared over Shie Hassaikai.”

“The deathbringer Mist,” Kacchan huffs.

The knight nods at him. “We couldn’t escape, although we tried. Myself, Shirakumo, Yagi, and the Nabradian commander. Lady Bakugou.”

Izuku swears he felt himself stop breathing at the same time Kacchan hisses in a breath beside him. He knows the story by now after all, Maito telling him the truth of that night two years ago. But for Kacchan, this is the first time he’s heard of it. Aizawa pays them no mind as he continues to be lost in his memories while he tells his story.

“I remember falling. From exhaustion, or a misstep, I cannot say. The last thing I remember is Shirakumo yelling and running back towards me, his weight over my back as the light overtook us and then…”

Aizawa shakes his head and takes a deep breath. “The next thing I knew, I was chained in Nalbina, drained and weak. One of the Judges was there, I can’t remember now who it was, told me about Shirakumo, Yagi, and…” he looks at Mirio, “You. The Surrender of Dalmasca. I remember giving up. But the guards at Nalbina will not allow me my death. It wasn’t until we went to Bhujerba that I figured out why.”

“To keep Uncle Sasaki on a leash,” Mirio murmurs before his fists clench at his sides, “The Empire’s malice knows no bounds.”

Aizawa nods but otherwise remains silent. It was Yuugure who spoke next, “You’re lucky then.”

“I’m sorry,” Aizawa says in angry disbelief, “Did you say I was _lucky_?”

Yuugure looks him straight in the eye. “You survived the deathbringer Mist,” he points out flatly, “If Chisaki ever found that out, he’d already had you carted off to Draklor to study.”

Izuku looks at Yuugure in undisguised horror. He thinks of Maito in hiding in Rabanastre and finds himself thankful that he’d kept Maito’s existence a secret. There was a loud bang against the metal, causing him to jump. Mirio’s punch had dented the metal with the force.

“That _bastard_ ,” Mirio spits out, venom in every syllable, “One of these days, I _swear_ I will make him pay.”

“He is a monster, that’s for sure,” Yuugure says quietly, a haunted look in his eyes, “But the fact that he didn’t know about Aizawa, could only mean that there are other forces at play here.”

“So the Archadian Senator was right?” Mirio asks.

“Shouto Todoroki, yes,” Yuugure confirms, “Seems to be doing some digging of his own. The Emperor’s sons are hardly known for following their father after all.” The sky pirate frowns as he considers Aizawa, “From the fact that you, the only survivor of the Mist, are here and not in Archades means that this other player may have a stronger hold than the head scientist of Draklor _and_ the most noble family in Archadia.”

“You seem suspiciously well-informed about this,” Aizawa drawls, a spark of challenge in his eyes.

The sky pirate shrugs it off. “Archades thrives on gossip and intrigue,” he says flatly, “I would not have survived this long if I didn’t listen to the whispers and we will not either if we don’t ask around.” Yuugure looks at Katsuki then, “Did Shouto Todoroki tell you anything?”

Kacchan catches the sky pirate’s eyes across the fire before his face goes into a scowl and he turns away. A tell Izuku has been familiar with since they were children. “He didn’t say anything,” Kacchan answers, as if being angrily reminded of his captivity. Izuku knows better. He’s lying.

_Oh Kacchan, what are you hiding?_

He’s been wondering about it for a while now why Shouyo-san–or Shouto Todoroki, that is–let Kacchan go. He supposes there really wasn’t any reason for Kacchan to stay with him but for some reason, Kacchan’s evasion on the matter is very suspicious. Wow, _Kacchan_ spent at least an entire day with an Archadian Senator, the thought almost giving him a heart attack. Wait. Izuku can’t believe he’d talked so casually with an Archadian Senator for that matter.

Around the campfire, silence falls upon the group at the revelations, unminding of the inner turmoil in Izuku’s thoughts which now spiral wildly through the implications of what he’s learned tonight—barring the sudden realization that Kacchan had survived being in close quarters with basically what is _Archadian Royalty_ and didn’t kill said royalty.

First, the fact Touya Todoroki was indeed sent to Rabanastre to be away from Archades, meaning he is viewed as a threat by the people in power at the Imperial Capital. Which begs the question of why Shouto Todoroki is endangering himself going about Ivalice without an escort. Is he spying for his older brother? Izuku chances a glance at his cousin who remains silent. He has a feeling that the puzzle of the Todoroki family is something only Kacchan’s secrets can solve.

Second, the traitor Kai Chisaki is working for the Empire at this place called Draklor Laboratories. It seems prudent to surmise that the deathbringer Mist from Shie Hassaikai was his work then. Izuku frowns. That Chisaki could deign to destroy his own home—the man truly is a monster. Unfortunately, it still doesn’t answer the mystery of _where_ Princess Eri Chisaki is, if she is even still alive.

Third, there is another, unseen enemy. The enemy that now holds the Dusk Shard which should have been proof that the Prince of Dalmasca is alive and the Surrender of Dalmasca was a sham orchestrated by the Empire. The same enemy tied Marquis Sasaki’s hands by dangling the safety of Dalmasca and her people as some kind of bargain in return for what was supposed to be a simple announcement.

This same enemy controls Kai Chisaki, if they’d managed to keep the man in the dark about Aizawa. The enemy can also manipulate the Court of Judges, if they can have Touya Todoroki, the First Senator and heir-apparent to the throne, sent away via appointment.

The blood in his veins makes him shiver in sudden cold dread pouring down his back. _Who is this enemy?_

_Dangerous, Izuku._

He blinks at the sudden warning in his head. He knows he’s always had good intuition but the voice speaking warnings in his mind is relatively new. _Huh._

It’s Kacchan who eventually cuts through the silence. “My mother taught me how to fight,” he murmurs quietly.

“Kacchan…” Izuku tries to stop him from revealing more if it makes him uncomfortable. The blonde only rolls his eyes at him before turning to Nejire, who points a finger at herself in confusion.

“Your question, earlier,” his cousin clarifies, “She died that night, because of what happened at Shie Hassaikai. I’ve been working as a hunter since then, building on what she’d taught me.”

Aizawa looks at Katsuki in morose disbelief, “Your mother? Was she…?”

“The _Lord_ of Fort Takoba,” Katsuki corrects Aizawa’s statement earlier, “Mitsuki Bakugou.”

“I—” Aizawa stammers, “I’m sorry.”

Katsuki only scoffs and waves the apology away harshly. “I’ve had enough of people telling me they’re sorry,” he hisses, “My mother and father are dead, _period_. And I will see the Empire burn for what they did to us. If it means going on this wretched adventure with you, then I’ll do it _gladly_.”

His cousin stands up, dusting off the sand from his trousers. “Kacchan,” Izuku tries again reaching out for his sleeve but Katsuki only tsks and pulls his arm away.

“I’ll be taking first watch,” he says as he grabs his sword that Izuku is sure belonged to Shouto Todoroki, like the rest of his well-made outfit, and stalks away from the fire.

It’s Mirio who breaks the silence next. “I shouldn’t have started this conversation,” he says softly, “My apologies, Izuku.”

Izuku shakes his head. “No…” he reassures the Prince, his voice trailing off, “It’s fine. He’ll come back.”

“We should get some rest,” Yuugure suggests, lowering the intensity of their fire with a little bit of blizzard magick. Everyone in the circle agrees, just as Aizawa stands up saying he’ll take first watch with Katsuki.

For once, Izuku doesn’t argue and tells himself to get some sleep. Kacchan always comes back after all.

-

-

_Year 706 Old Valendian_

_Jagd Yensa_

_Nam-Yensa Sandsea_

“Hey, Inasa, don’t you think we should, like, help him out or something?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Camie!! He looks dead already!!”

“Uh, I don’t think so? He’s still breathing, here, see?”

Izuku blinks because the sandsea must definitely be playing tricks on him. At the distance, beside a chocobo harmlessly snacking on some gysahl greens, is a pair of travelers dressed in protective desert wear - which was definitely more than Izuku can say about his own shirt and waistcoat. They were huddled together, looking at something in the shade of a sheer cliff. There’s a dark hole on the cliff right beside them. _A cave?_

“Eek! Hey _mister_ , it’s rude to grab ladies, ya know?” the lady shrieks at their unseen conversation partner.

“Oh!!!!! He really is still alive, Camie!!!”

“I mean, _duh_ , I told you so.”

“Um, Aizawa-san?” Izuku says, tugging at Aizawa’s sleeve, concerned now, “There’s something…”

Aizawa gives the pair over at the shade a look as they pass by before paying them no mind. “Merchants,” Aizawa shrugs before continuing in a low voice, “If we’re lucky.”

“If we’re lucky?” Izuku squeaks.

“The Millennium Tomb’s location isn’t exactly a secret you know,” Aizawa murmurs, “Treasure hunters and sky pirates have always tried their luck in that place.”

A gravelly voice carries through the hot wind as they pass, “Miss, I just need to ask a question.”

“Dude, that’s totes okay, so just like, chill. No grabbing.”

“That means you can ask us anything Mister Zombie!!!”

Izuku stops. He _knows_ that voice. But where? In contrast, Aizawa had already frozen stiff before stomping to the couple by the cliff.

“Hey, wait, Aizawa-san!” Izuku calls out to the knight who doesn’t pay attention to him. The rest of their party does though and they stop to walk back to where Izuku stands confused.

“What happened?” Mirio asks but Izuku just shrugs helplessly at the question. Aizawa by now had caught up to the travelers at the cliff.

“Um, and who are you?” the lady asks.

“Stand back Camie!!”

The knight only gives them a cursory nod, lifting his hands in a universal gesture meant to indicate no harm, before zeroing in on the crumpled heap on the sand floor. Izuku finally realizes the curled up shape is actually a hume man. “Stand up, Akaguro,” Aizawa says, kicking at the heap.

“Akaguro!” Mirio exclaims at the name, running to where Aizawa stood with the couple.

Kacchan raises an eyebrow at him before Izuku shrugs again and follows Mirio.

“We’ll scout ahead to find someplace to camp,” Nejire calls out to him, “Sun’s getting real low!”

Izuku waves goodbye at them before Kacchan also turns heel and says, “I’ll be with the undead pirate and the tall chick.”

“Alright. Be careful, Kacchan.”

“Say that to my face again Shittyku and I’ll skin you alive with that fancy ass sword of yours.”

Izuku gulps before nodding nervously. Kacchan gives him an irritated huff before he ruffles Izuku’s hair in some weird affectionate gesture and trails after the sky pirates.

When he’s nearby the people gathered around Akaguro, he noticed the pair had already stepped back to allow Aizawa and Mirio to be closer to the other knight. He can catch glimpses of their conversation—

_...okay?—went through the caverns—you’re insane, you know—ever told you you’re a dick?—please stop—weren’t in Bhujerba—wanted to—_

Assured that Akaguro isn’t dying anytime soon, he turns to the other occupants of the sandsea he’s seen so far that hadn’t attacked them on sight. The lady is tall, with mirthful black eyes framed by prominent lashes and kohl, some of her sandy blonde locks escaping from her desert cap, her scarf pulled low around her neck. Her partner was even taller, stockily built and armed with a cocky smile and a wicked looking greatsword at his side.

“Yo!” the man greets, “You friends with these other people here?”

“Umm, yes, hello! My name is Izuku, you are?”

“How cute! I’m Camie! And this is my partner, Inasa!” the lady grins at him, “Your friend must have been separated from you, poor thing. Found him dehydrated, had to give him potions and healing magick _A-S-A-P_ before the other beasts found him, ya feel?”

“Ahhh Camie!! We have to find camp soon, too!!”

“Can’t we just like, make camp here?”

“Of course not!!! See that cave? That probably leads to Zertinan Caverns!!”

“Excuse me,” Mirio interrupts them, “But I heard you’re looking for a place to camp? Might you want to stay with us for the night?”

“Awww, you’re so sweet!” Camie gushes, “You sure about that, love?”

“We owe you for saving our… comrade,” Aizawa says to which Mirio rolls his eyes and Akaguro scoffs at his hesitation.

“Ohhhhh!!!!!” Inasa yells before he bends his body forward, his head crashing to the ground with the force, “Thank you kind sir!!!!”

When he straightens up, his forehead is bleeding making Izuku wince but Inasa himself doesn’t seem to notice. “Umm, let me just,” Izuku tugs at his sleeve, his other hand glowing with a Cure spell. The shallow gash easily heals from his touch.

“Camie!!” Inasa says passionately, “We found some really good people!!!”

Akaguro just sighs tiredly where he’s being half-supported by Aizawa, “Can we just go?”

“Right!” Izuku says, getting pretty overwhelmed by Inasa’s volume right now, “Uhhh, Kacchan and the others headed this way.”

-

-

If Izuku thought the awkwardness two nights ago was bad, right now, with three other people in their camp, it’s downright unbearable. Whoever said the more the merrier obviously never had to deal with total opposite strangers.

Akaguro and Aizawa glowered at each other across the fire, Mirio painstakingly trying to keep the peace between them.

Nejire had not left his side, something about her stance tells Izuku she’s wary about the pair from earlier. Strangely enough, his Blood is quiet in their presence so he’s pretty confident that they’re not a threat. Well, to him at least. Camie and Inasa seemed to have made it their mission to annoy the heck out of Kacchan.

“These are some really fancy clothes for an adventurer!!”

“I _told_ you, someone let me borrow it, you loudmouth giant!!”

“But like, even your sword is fancy, yeah? High quality grade steel, and that pommel,” she whistles lowly, “Paramina sapphires? Rare _and_ expensive! You some kind of prince, handsome?”

“Leave me alone you damn witch!!”

Yuugure sighs on Izuku’s other side. “You know a lot about quality materials,” he points out, apparently taking pity on his harassed cousin, but Izuku can hear the underlying suspicion.

“Well, we _are_ adventurers, yakno?” Camie grins, winking at him, “Kinda like what you and the horned babe here are up to.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Nejire hisses at her.

“So,” Yuugure frowns, “You know who we are.”

Camie points at Yuugure and his partner. “Well, we know _you_ and Nejire,” she smiles, “Fancy seeing you here in some highborn company, eh, sky pirate?”

Aizawa sighs from across the fire. “Who are you, really.”

“We’re humble adventurers sir!!!” Inasa practically howls, “We visit ancient sites and—”

“Defile and pillage them like the thieves you are?” Akaguro spits out at them.

“Hey now, that’s not nice, zombieman!” Camie says, lifting her hand to her chest in exaggerated shock, “We _did_ save your life!”

Akaguro glares at her while Camie just pouts innocently at him, her eyes full off–in Kacchan terms–literal chocobo shit.

“Umm,” Izuku dares to interrupt, “You didn’t say no…”

“We don’t like to lie, cactite boy!!!”

“Cacti— _what?_ ”

“So you are tomb raiders,” Yuugure finished for all of them, “Headed to the Valley of Victory?”

“ _Artifact seekers_ ," Camie corrects without missing a beat. "Also, _hell_ no,” she dismissed with a wave, “Valley of Victory? More like, Valley of the _Dead_. We’re headed to some nicer pyramids at the edge of Rozarria.”

“What’s wrong with the Valley of Victory?” Mirio asks, sitting up.

Camie looks at him for a long moment before her lips spread in an amused smile. “Why are you headed thatta way then if you know the stories?”

“ _You_ know the legends about the Millennium Tomb?”

“Camie knows a lot of stories!! Especially the really old ones, that other people don’t know! It’s how we know where to go!” Inasa butts in.

“Well I know some of it,” Mirio sulks quietly. Aizawa gives him a supportive pat on his shoulder.

“Can you tell us?” Izuku asks timidly, “The story of the Valley of Victory? There’s not much about it in the books...”

Camie hums, tapping her finger against her chin. “Well, there’s a lot of stories about the Valley of Victory, yakno? It _is_ where the Dynast-King defeated the Knight King and ended the Long Night, after all.”

“Oooh, tell us about the treasure!” Nejire says excitedly, her prior animosity gone in the face of childlike curiosity.

“Well now _that_ , I can oblige,” Camie says with a wink. She settles beside the fire and begins her tale.

-

-

-

_Long ago, at the dawn of the Galtean Alliance, the Dynast-King united all nations of Ivalice to bring down the tyrant Knight who rose to become King and wished to rule over all its people. The gods heard this noble cause and as aid, gifted the Dynast-King three artifacts of great power, cut off a slumbering star, the mother of all magicite—bright Sun-Cryst, across the ocean, in tower built on distant shores it sleeps._

_These artifacts would be known by the names of the Dawn Shard, the Midlight Shard, and the Dusk Shard, heeding only the will of the Blood come from the Dynast-King. With their light, the great Dynast-King of Millennia vanquished the Long Night that threatens Ivalice, and in time, built the kingdom at the heart of the Galtean Alliance—jewel of the desert, Dalmasca._

_Fearing that the power of the shards will be used in malice, the Dynast-King separated each shard from their brethren._

_One, remains with Dalmasca as part of its Holy Relics, the proof of the Blood of Kings which cannot be denied, its protection a noble burden the Royal House of Dalmasca shall bear for eternity—a burden now lost to the annals of time._

_The second, entrusted to the protection of the Order of Shie Hassaikai, honorable warriors who wander the lands of Nabradia, scattered to the wind, like lightning ne’er to be found in the same place and now… never to be found again._

_And the last, on the Dynast-King’s deathbed, the Dawn Shard was willed be buried inside the Millennium Tomb, at the site of the Dynast-King’s greatest victory, where both master and power sleep. There, they are guarded by the Dynast-King’s greatest treasure—the High Seraph who shall herald Eschaton, the end of times._

_Only those with proof of the Dynast-King’s Blood shall be suffered within and those not of the Blood who dare disturb the Dynast-King’s sleep will know only pain and despair._

-

-

-

“...or that’s what the stories say anyway,” Camie says.

Izuku is stunned still by the cadence of Camie’s voice, so different from her conversation tone. He’s heard of people like her, of course. _Bards._ Wandering scholarly minstrels who know and tell Ivalice’s tales and legends, sent as emissaries to teach history by the priestesses at the Stilshrine of Miriam. They are very rare, one arriving at Fort Takoba ages ago had been a great deal. But Camie seems to have left that life behind to go treasure hunting instead. It still makes her a wonderful storyteller though.

“That’s why we’re not going there! We don’t have proof of King’s Blood!” Inasa finishes for her with a small nod.

“You mean having the King’s Blood is not enough?” Yuugure asks.

“Well, assuming you have the Blood of Kings,” Camie answers, looking at Kacchan thoughtfully who just snorts, “The stories do strictly say _proof_ of King’s Blood. History can be pretty weird like that, ya feel? But! There is always some truth to the stories, yeah?”

“Huh,” Yuugure says thoughtfully, sending Mirio a sidelong glance.

The Prince frowns at him, “There are riches long been laid to rest from the time of the Galtean Alliance. Not only the Dawn Shard but the Dynast-King’s treasure lies within.”

“Hmmm, actually—”

“I think it’s time to turn in for the night,” Mirio hurriedly cuts in, interrupting Camie.

“Oh, yeah,” Inasa yawns, “Camie and I have to head out extra early tomorrow!”

“Camie-san,” Izuku mumbles sleepily, “Thank you for the story.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Camie replies, endeared, grinning at Nejire over Izuku’s head, “Have soft dreams, yeah?”

“I’ll take first watch,” Yuugure says as he stands up, “Chocobo?”

“Call me that again and I’ll _kill_ you.”

-

-

Izuku wakes to Aizawa’s gentle prodding.

“Problem child, your turn to take watch, Nejire’s already awake.”

“...’kay.” Izuku lets out a big yawn before he stands up to find his sword. He passes by Mirio and Akaguro softly conversing by the fire.

“Have you found it? A way to restore Dalmasca?” Mirio asks the knight.

Akaguro nods gravely. “I have.”

“Then—!”

“Hush now,” Akaguro tells him, “The Dawn Shard is still our priority. It all starts with that.”

Izuku doesn’t hear what Mirio answers back as the wind carries their voices away from him. He steps beside Nejire who smiles brightly at him before facing the other direction. Izuku contents himself with going through the spells he knows as he watches for any threats to their camp.

Barely a fortnight ago, he had been hunting sewer rats in Rabanastre’s waterways and now… He’s gotten into the Royal Palace, escaped the Empire’s dungeon in Nalbina, traveled with sky pirates to the floating continent, rescued his cousin, escaped the Empire _again,_ and now travelling west through Jagd country with a prince, two knights, two sky pirates, and Kacchan towards the fabled Valley of Victory.

Izuku should be scared, he knows. He’s just a simple boy caught in the life of the officially dead Prince Mirio Togata of Dalmasca. But isn’t this what he’s been training for all along? To hunt in the desert? To help ease Maito’s burden?

_To fight the Empire._

Well, Izuku frowns, there’s that, too. But he thinks the experience from this journey will be nigh invaluable—and he’s relieved Kacchan is here, too. He’s glad he’d sent word to Maito via Yuugure’s moogles for when they arrive at Rabanastre. At least that’s one thing off his mind.

“Psst, cactite boy!”

Izuku blinks out of his musings and looks back to see Inasa waving him towards his and Camie’s side of the camp. He looks at Nejire who gives him an encouraging smile. “Go!” she shoos him away, before he walks up to the two other adventurers.

“Hey!” Inasa greets as he hauls the rest of their packs on their chocobo, “We know you’re headed to the Valley of Victory, right? Well, there’s supposed to be some beast nesting at the entrance to it now.”

“B-b– _beast?_ ”

“Shhh!” Camie scolds him with a giggle, “We don’t know for sure, but information is pretty important in our line of business, ya feel? So here, have a little gift.”

“Uhh… thanks?”

Inasa laughs heartily at his confusion. “Eksir berries, that. Alluring to flying beasts but poisonous to them still.” He winks at Izuku, gesturing to the fruit on his hand, “Before we found your zombie friend, we helped out a moogle who thought we were headed there and gave these to us as a reward. Since we aren’t headed the same way, might be helpful to you instead.”

“Oh, okay,” Izuku smiles at them brightly, “Thank you! I wish you joyous paths in the flower roads ahead.” The greeting is a formal one, he knows, but if Camie is indeed a bard, then she would appreciate it deeply.

Camie pinches his cheek, “You! Are! So! Cute! Don’t be a stranger, alright?” She smiles at him warmly as she finishes the send-off, “At winter’s end, when the blushing trees bloom, we shall meet again.”

Inasa nods at him as he pulls the chocobo with Camie in it. “Well then, don’t let the Angel of Death at the Millennium Tomb beat you up too much, eh? Tell your friends thank you for us.”

Izuku waves them off happily as they disappear further in the fog that covers the sandsea in the early mornings.

_Wait. Angel of Death?!_

-

-

-

-

-

\-----

**_MIRIO_ **

\-----

_Year 706 Old Valendian_

_Jagd Yensa - Valley of Victory_

_The Millennium Tomb_

The bard and her companion were not kidding about the dangers that lay ahead of them when they entered the Valley of Victory. Immediately upon crossing the threshold of the gorge that housed the Millennium Tomb, a garuda sweeps down and almost makes a meal out of Mirio, if not for the timely intervention of his knights and, of all people, Izuku.

He’d been given eksir berries by the traveling pair who advised him to use it against the beast that nested in the Valley, Izuku explained through his trembling after the garuda lay lifeless on the ground. Mirio only sighed, thankful at least that they hadn’t incurred major injuries at the onset.

Entering the Tomb was relatively easy, only a waystone to power with Mist, sufficiently provided by himself, Nejire, and Katsuki. But that was probably where all their luck had run out. Upon entering the Millenium Tomb, they were beset by moving killer walls– _twice–_ who cast Doom indiscriminately, risen ghouls and fiends, sentient _crystals_ of all things, bats, flans, and whatnot.

“Well they did warn us we ‘ _will know only pain and despair,'_ ” Yuugure sighs where he reloads his shotgun ahead of Mirio.

“But think of the prize,” Mirio counters quickly. Too quickly. _Damn._ He cannot let Yuugure know the truth of the Dynast-King’s treasure, especially since the bard almost exposed the truth to them that night.

The sky pirate cocks an eyebrow at his eagerness, the suspicion in his eyes easy to see in the light of magickal torches still aflame thanks to the Mist flowing throughout the Tomb.

“That doesn’t mean we are guaranteed to make it out alive, of course,” Mirio recovers quickly— _what am I saying?_ “Vicious beasts, fiendish traps… stuff like that.”

Yuugure turns away with a shrug, uncaring. “I never said I thought this would be easy,” the sky pirate says, moving to stand by his partner viera.

Mirio sighs in relief, grateful that they at least continue to move through the Tomb without more mishaps other than enemies to defeat. Someone, however, clearly wasn’t as relieved as he was. He didn't have to turn to see the scowl on Akaguro’s face—the low growling and cursing beneath his breath were giveaway indicators that all was not well with the knight.

"What is it?" Mirio finally gives in with a tired smile.

To his credit, Akaguro actually looks startled and sheepish. It doesn’t last long however. The knight casts a scornful glance towards the pair of sky pirates scanning the Millennium Tomb before turning away to the other direction with a grimace.

“It pains me,” he admits, “To stand back and watch them pillage so solemn a place.”

“Yet, without help, you and I are as good as nothing. Is this not so?” Mirio replies. He turns to look at Yuugure, “Do not worry about the sky pirates, they think only ever think of their profit. Assure him of it, and he will follow.”

“I do not share Your Majesty’s trust.”

“And neither should you,” Aizawa interjects as he steps up to Mirio’s other side, “But take my word that Yuugure is a man worthy of it.”

Akaguro scowls at him but says nothing more, causing Mirio to smile slightly. There is little more that Mirio would want other than restoring Dalmasca and freeing it from the clutches of the Empire. But one of these is his very vain hope, so far, that Akaguro–his guardian since the Fall of Nabudis–and Aizawa, one of his closest knights, would get along.

He will need both of their support to rule his kingdom. He would love nothing more than to do it without constantly checking if they hadn’t murdered each other yet.

“For now, at least, they are of great help. After all, as you said,” Mirio turns to Akaguro, “Finding the Dawn Shard is our utmost concern.”

He steps ahead of them. The smell of thick Mist is overpowering inside the Tomb, despite the ever permeating stench of stale air, dust, and decay. Strong magicks are bound and at work here, as is expected of the Tomb of the Dynast-King. Gooseflesh rises in his skin as his Blood hums in recognition, the feeling similar to coming home. Proof of lineage he may not have, his Blood remains that of the Dynast-King’s all the same.

“It sleeps, deep within,” he says, as if in a trance, “Lying in wait.”

“How can you be so sure?” Aizawa asks, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Mirio smiles. His Blood has not stopped beckoning him forward ever since they got through that first waystone. “I can hear its call.”

-

-

_Hark, o pilgrim, in vigilance, prevail thy peace_

_Be known thus to thy presence_

_Grand Uniter doth dwell with’n_

_Eternal unbroken slumber,_

_Dynast-King rewarded rest,_

_Boon for peace hath bring_

_Blood of blood_

_Shall entrance gran’d_

_With Shard given due_

_Lest trespasser deign_

_Be unwanted guest,_

_High Seraph’s cry wilt life undo_

“Well, that’s cheery,” Nejire chirps after she finishes reading the carved glyphs on the arch of the ancient door. Yuugure grunts and steps closer. The door glares a glaring red.

“Definitely Galtean,” the sky pirate says as he steps back, and the door quiets again, “Similar to the one in Nalbina.”

“Then King’s Blood?” Aizawa asks, a strain to his voice Mirio can detect easily. The same door must have kept him locked away in Nalbina. Rage fills him easily at the knowledge.

Yuugure nods, “Most likely.” He turns to Mirio, “Time to know if you really are the prince.”

“How dare you?” Akaguro snaps at him but Mirio only shakes his head at his knight. This is the right way he can tell, his blood is practically singing, echoing the magick swirling at the door even at this distance.

Yuugure steps back to let Mirio through. Unlike with the sky pirate, the door glows a brilliant yellow. Mirio lays a hand on it, the magick calling to him. “Then perhaps the bard was indeed wrong,” he murmurs, heady with the feeling of Mist.

“I wouldn’t discount it,” Yuugure warns, “There are truths to every story.”

“Proof of Blood,” Mirio echoes from Camie’s words that night, “And the High Seraph who will herald Eschaton.” He steps back and considers the door in front of him, a memory whispering to him from years ago. “My family tells a story of an Angel of Death, sworn to the service of the Dynast-King after it had been defeated in battle. Thereafter, it was bound to the Blood in thralldom.”

“An Esper then,” Nejire says thoughtfully, a little distracted, “The nu mou tell a legend. In vainglory they arose, shouting challenges at the Eidolons of lore, but prevail they did not. It is their doom to serve as equals to hume and beastkind, passed only from master to master or cursed to walk the Mist as they return to the Gods they scorned if freed by their master’s death.”

He nods, “Yes, that is what my mother told me. And yet, not one of our House has summoned the Esper before.”

“Regardless, we have a door and we have a key,” Yuugure interrupts, moving closer to Mirio, “The Dynast-King is long dead, the Esper must have been freed of its service eons ago.”

Mirio turns back when Akaguro gives a yelp of alarm only to see Yuugure pointing a dagger at him, one of Nejire’s. Before he can react, the sky pirate flips the blade in his hand, offering it to him handle first.

“After you, my lord?” Yuugure says as he gestures with his head towards the door.

The words send a warm shiver down his spine and he takes the dagger to hide it quickly. The Mist is making him sensitive, and hopes he can hide the trembling of his hands caused by Yuugure’s words. He grips the handle tightly and without ceremony, cuts a line across his palm, similar to how his father had done it so many times before.

For a brief moment, as he watches his blood pools in his palm, he makes eye contact with Akaguro who only turns away. They’ve had this discussion many times before, about the Oath, and Mirio is sure that once he has the Dawn Shard, he will have this conversation with Akaguro again. But this is neither the place, nor the time.

Here, Mirio will have to prove his identity, to whatever guardian his ancestor had left behind in this strongly magickally bound temple.

With renewed resolve, he steps closer to the door that glows bright in his presence again. He presses his bleeding hand to it and the markings shine a blinding white, starting from where his hand contacts the stone. There is a loud rumbling and a creak as the door opens slowly, but surely.

A handkerchief is shoved in his line of sight, handed by Yuugure who isn’t looking at him. Mirio accepts it gratefully as he hands the soiled dagger to Nejire when she comes closer. A small Cure spell is dropped to his palm with a wink as she takes her weapon, leaving behind a small gash from what was previously a bigger laceration.

Mirio nods at her gratefully as he wraps his wrist with Yuugure’s handkerchief. As one, he and the sky pirates enter what is looking like an antechamber, with another door past a grand set of double stone stairs. They haven’t stepped far when the door closes behind Katsuki who had walked in last and a shrill aria fills the room.

“It’s shut tight!” Katsuki yells at them from the back.

A tempest blows in the closed room, darkness prevailing. Mirio succeeds in casting a light spell but it eventually proves pointless as thick Mist fills the room, swirling around them with an eerie glow. Beside Mirio, Nejire has fallen to the ground on her knees with wide gasping breaths, Yuugure immediately beside her. The aria continues, mournful and aggrieved, gradually getting painful as it grows louder.

“You dare defile this holy ground with imitation Blood. With Blood from who…? _Where_ the Night came from,” Izuku recites frightfully all of a sudden.

“What?” Katsuki yells at him, indignant, “You can understand this screaming?!” His protests are drowned out by the wind. The young man scowls as he almost instantaneously casts Shell on himself before immediately sending another one at Nejire's direction. “Oi, _Viera!_ ” he howls at Nejire who seems to have gathered herself with Kasuki’s Shell to start casting Protectga.

“Not—Not all of it,” Izuku stammers as he recovers when Katsuki sends the next Shell spell at him, just as bewildered as the rest of them. “I think,” he gulps, looking straight at Mirio, “I think you can, too.”

_That’s insane,_ Mirio almost balks, still suffocating from the Mist, but there is a hand on his arm that stays his disbelief. He looks up to see Yuugure, his hood flying off wildly as he tries to talk to Mirio above the din of the hurricane.

“ _Listen_ ,” he mouths through his own protective barrier, “What does it want?”

_I don’t know!_ , Mirio almost screams back at him. But when Katsuki casts the final Shell spell on him, he can hear in the corner of his mind a hissing voice, otherworldly and slight but the words are still unclear nonetheless.

“Heed the warning come… said long ago? I don’t—” Izuku screams over the glimmer of the Protectga that Nejire finally casts, “Begone from this holy ground, you of…? With dirty Blood!”

The words echo in Mirio’s mind as Izuku speaks. “They only of Dynast-King’s boughs shall be permit!”

Suddenly his Blood flares at the disavowment, raging against the rejection of Mirio’s claim. He heaves as he straightens his back, and points his sword to the ceiling at the unseen enemy.

“ _What are you doing!_ ” Yuugure hisses at him but Mirio pays him no mind.

“Listen to me, High Seraph!” Mirio shouts over the steadily intensifying gale, “I am Blood of his Blood, born of Dynast-King’s line! I am Mirio of House Togata, Prince of Dalmasca! I come to claim what is rightfully of my House and Rule. I come to claim the Dawn Shard!”

All of a sudden, the winds die down and Mirio almost sighs in relief. He looks around to see the rest of them, frazzled but unharmed, Akaguro and Aizawa looking at him in awed disbelief. Before he can answer them, a pillar of light shines before the grand staircase. All of them watch as in the midst of it, a shadow forms, slowly taking the shape of an inverted teardrop, perched upon a dais with rotating blades at the base.

When the light disappears, the teardrop is revealed to be folded wings, six in total. A seraph indeed, revealed as the wings unfurl. She has the smooth skin of a sculpture, the color of basalt. Her hands lift the silks of her skirts to reveal the dais below them but not her feet. When she opens her eyes, they are all again assaulted by the aria of earlier, but this time, the melody is scornful and the words come clear.

> _You dare lay claim to Dynast-King’s Shard kept_
> 
> _Blood of Blood, yet Blood of Night here beget_

Her voice is melodic, almost like the tinkling crystals that line the shops in the Muthru Bazaar, but her words are like steel. Mirio grits his teeth. This esper _will_ acknowledge his blood one way or another.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Mirio growls at her. “But I swear, with this Blood,” he raises his palm still wrapped in Yuugure’s already bloodied handkerchief, “That I am of the Dynast-King’s line!”

> _Shards two of brethren power left behind_
> 
> _Not one you carry, not one here I find_
> 
> _Folly, your words reek of lies and deceit_
> 
> _Your life, and their lives, this now you forfeit_

“What?!” Mirio gasps, “ _Wait!_ ”

The High Seraph closes her eyes once again despite Mirio’s pleas, closing her wings on herself.

> _If indeed in you flows Dynast-King’s blood_
> 
> _Fight its Keeper, so shall you now be judged_

When she opens her wings again, they are assaulted by her magick and Mirio has no time to shield as the power of it strips away the Shell Katsuki had cast earlier. Just as quickly as it comes, the assault ends and Mirio opens his eyes to see a leonine creature standing before him, its massive arms crossed in defense.

“Yuu-chan!” Nejire cries in alarm when she catches sight of the creature standing at the forefront. Yuugure is knelt where he cast the Summon, the Esper’s glyph still burning on the floor, its identical brand glowing like the sun on Yuugure's forearm, the tips of it like lotus flowers, the same pattern as that on the Esper’s arms before him.

“It’s fine,” Yuugure assures his partner through shallow breaths, “The thick Mist in this place is helping me.”

Even as the sky pirate pretends at stability, Mirio can clearly see how he struggles to keep his breathing under control with the force of the magick he is exerting. The strain will be too much for him in the long run. Summon magick functions on the edict of equals, and as great as the power lended by an Esper, so shall the toll be on its summoner. Thus, a summoning takes up _all_ of the summoner’s magick reserves and clearly, Yuugure never had much in the first place.

Before Mirio can call him out on it, there is a loud shriek as the High Seraph’s eyes open again.

> _Bringer of Order, you dare face my wrath!_
> 
> _Your Queen demands thou not to stray thy path!_

Yuugure’s Esper only gives a grunt as he stands straight to face the High Seraph head on. Unlike the High Seraph, Yuugure’s Esper speaks in a low voice, a quiet rumbling, grounded and earthly in its tone.

> _Thou not Queen as you shamelessly proclaim_
> 
> _Thus equals we walk as Order dictates_
> 
> _Til penance be done, our sentence abates_
> 
> _Actions only done in mine master’s name_

“Hashmal,” Yuugure grits out through the effort, “Defeat her.” The Esper gives him a side glance over his shoulder before nodding in understanding. There is a scream from the High Seraph, almost like a wail, as she ascends to the high ceiling of the antechamber.

> _Defiance of your kin will wrought regret_
> 
> _Here shall you all be ever laid to rest_
> 
> _Your demise, of your own doing shall be_
> 
> _And Dynast-King’s might laid for all to see_
> 
> _Mine own edict stands true, shackled by time_
> 
> _Forever Dynast-King keeper enshrined_

A light shines from the dais that the High Seraph stands on and Mirio belatedly realizes that it is not a simple platform but in fact, a cannon. The shot fires just as Hashmal punches the ground in front of him, sending up a slab of stone that he hits swiftly to meet the cannon fire head on. The Esper wastes no time in leaping up towards the High Seraph, his fists raised high above his head, being both down to her head, slamming her to the floor below.

Mirio winces as he braces himself for the coming fight, just as Hashmal lands gracefully in front of him. The High Seraph rearranges herself from her crumpled form, again rising to be level with them, her wings gathering the Mist around her to cast her next spell, a double glyph forming behind her. Definitely a powerful grand magick. Mirio races through own his arsenal of magick, tries to think of how to counter the incoming volley from the High Seraph.

“All this fancy talking and we still end up fighting her,” Katsuki complains from somewhere behind him. When Mirio turns, the hunter has a glyph on his feet, swirling ever larger as the spell gets more powerful.

“ _Seriously?_ ” Aizawa seethes out recognizing Darkga immediately, “Aren’t you, what, _twelve?_ ”

Katsuki snorts, “Not all of us are weak with magick like the spiky eggplant.”

“Kacchan is a Red Battlemage, he has his licenses,” Izuku explains to Aizawa calmly as if that was the most immediate concern at the moment as his cousin produces grand dark magic like it's nothing. The Sword of the Tall takes form when Izuku takes it out of its sheath, “Also he’s just really good with magick?”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Katsuki mutters as the pitch black magick drips from the glyph on the floor towards the ceiling. On the other side of the room, the High Seraph glows with the strength of her Holy spell. “Oi! Lion face! Step away!” he shouts at the Esper who growls in response before Yuugure nods at him to follow the command.

Just as the Holy spell is released, sending the powerful magick towards their party, Katsuki leaps forward, planting his feet solidly on the ground as he counters it with his own spell, sending Darkga towards the High Seraph. Both magick streams dissipate from cancelling each other out and the High Seraph is given no time to recover as Hashmal closes in on her again to land another devastating blow.

Katsuki tsks as he recovers from the amount of Mist Power needed to cast Darkga. “Well? Are you the Prince or what?”

Mirio takes a deep breath. He realizes it suddenly as he looks around. He is not alone, not anymore, not after two years of living life on the run. Big words come from his mouth in challenge to his ancestor’s guardian and yet he has done nothing but hide behind his peers.

His wrapped fist clenches tight with determination, his magick glowing around him as a clock glyph forms at his feet, hands and gears turning faster and faster. “Allow me to lead us into battle then.”

-

-

Hashmal finally manages to knock the High Seraph off of her dais, flinging her bodily across the room to where Mirio stands, as her metal platform breaks and disappears. With the final blow however, the Esper half kneels in exhaustion and strain, mirroring the struggle his master has been keeping up since the fight started.

Yuugure gives a ragged exhale, “Rest, Hashmal, you have done us a great service.”

The Esper nods at his master as his body dissipates in glowing gold-colored wisps which slowly gather back to his glyph marked on Yuugure’s forearm. It gives one last blinding glow before disappearing on the sky pirate’s skin.

Mirio on the other hand had already approached the fallen angel, his sword pointed forward. The High Seraph hisses at him, her magick and strength spent. With a sigh, Mirio digs his sword into the ruined floor of the antechamber before kneeling down to extend his bleeding hand to the Esper.

“I bear no proof of my identity,” he tells her, “But in my veins flow the Blood of Kings, I promise you. The world is in chaos, and powerful enemies threaten to destroy the peace my ancestor has gifted upon the world. I would not have disturbed your solitude if I had any other choice.”

> _Though thus Blood of Kings doth stand before me_
> 
> _Blood of Night’s King stand silently by thee_
> 
> _Prince say he of evergreen desert bloom_
> 
> _Yet here Prince of Long Night herald his doom_

“I assure you, I have absolutely no idea what you mean when you say that,” Mirio replies testily, “But if you’re worried that I am under threat, won’t you come and protect me instead? Bound ever to King’s Blood, my House say of you. Don’t you want to be out of this temple, too?”

The High Seraph looks at him strangely before she laughs, tinkling like bells and cutting harsh at the same time. She reaches out a hand to lay it on Mirio’s bloody palm. Her skin feels as smooth as stone, he notes, cold and lifeless. Her body slowly disappears in wisps of light, gathering at the back of Mirio’s hand where her glyph forms in turn, reflecting her six wings and the dais upon which she stands.

> _Freedom from bondage he deigns offer me_
> 
> _You must not be of your line verily_
> 
> _King you shall be then, my Prince, of this I swear_
> 
> _Your enemies shall tremble, all beware_
> 
> _The Long Night shall not harm you, ne’er touch you_
> 
> _The Knight King’s blood shall bow e’er down to you_
> 
> _Walk your path, Mirio, House Dalmasca_
> 
> _And beside you, High Seraph, Ultima_

With that final word, the Esper disappears. There is a great rumbling and they all look up to see the door above the grand staircase opening with a groaning of stone. Ultima’s voice comes to him again from deep inside his mind.

> _Deep inside, Dynast-King rests, e’er at peace_
> 
> _Sun-Cryst shard kept never to be released_
> 
> _Lest Blood of Blood have need to conquer foes_
> 
> _Its power shall be yours, your Blood it knows_

Mirio nods as he gestures to the rest of the party to follow him as he ascends the staircase.

> _But heed, a warning, ‘bout Sun-Cryst’s power_
> 
> _As Espers are, shard too knows a master_
> 
> _Fashion themselves gods, yet fiends all the same_
> 
> _Beware their intentions, know now their name_

The door opens to another set of stairs, leading far below. The end of it opens to a chamber, visible even with the distance because of the bright light that flows within. His blood cries in familiarity, the Dawn Shard can only be inside. Inside his head, Ultima keeps talking about her warning.

> _Immortal fiends, Ivalice pariahs_
> 
> _Heathen beings, the Occu—_

Ultima’s voice cuts off all of a sudden but Mirio isn’t paying attention anymore. Because there, at the end of the steps that lead to the Dynast-King’s resting chamber, stands a small girl dressed in a white shift, her arms and legs bound in strips of white bandages. Her hair is long, longer now than Mirio has ever seen it, falling in waves past her waist. And when she turns her head, there was no mistaking those crimson eyes.

Against all hope, against all odds, Mirio cries tears of disbelief as he finds his long lost sworn sister in the Tomb of the Dynast-King.

“ _Eri!_ ”

The Princess of Nabradia only gives him a tiny frown before walking further into the burial chamber and Mirio gives chase hurriedly, unaware of the shouts of his knights behind him. In his haste, he trips and stumbles through the last few steps, landing less than gracefully in the burial chamber.

In front of him, Eri stands. He can see her clearly now, can see that she is nothing more than a ghost, translucent and shimmering. She has her back to him, gazing up to a glowing stone floating high above the altar that lies in the center of the room. The Dawn Shard.

Mirio stands up slowly and walks, gentle, as if afraid any misstep would cause her to disappear.

“Oh Eri,” he sobs, “What did he do to you?”

He reaches out a hand, to lay at her hair, only to wetly gasp when his fingers go through.

“Mirio!”

He startles at the call of his name. He looks back to see that his companions are now standing there with him in the burial chamber in various states of injury and distress that he can’t fully comprehend. His mind is still full of Eri, Eri, _Eri._ But when he turns back to the altar, the girl is gone. He sinks into his knees in despair, rage filling him at the interruption. He could have kept her there, he could have kept her safe, he could have _asked where was Eri right now—_

“You have it,” Yuugure says in disbelief, cutting through his sobbing, “The Dawn Shard.”

He blinks. _What?_

True enough, there in the hand that reached out to touch Eri, lies the glowing stone that had previously been held high above anyone’s reach. With a pained sob, he turns back to Yuugure, holding the boon he had so desperately sought, only for it to come at such a great cost.

All of them were looking back at him in shock, except for Izuku who had his eyes nervously kept away. There, in Izuku’s line of sight, walking away from Mirio, is the ghost of Eri again.

“Wait,” he shouts, giving chase, “ _Eri,_ wait—!”

“Mirio!” Aizawa hisses at him as the knight grabs him by the shoulders, “Stop it!”

“Let me go!” he growls at the knight, struggling in his hold.

Hands grab his face, forcing him to meet Aizawa’s gaze head on. “Mirio, look at me!” the knight demands, desperation in his voice, “There is _no one_ there. I am so sorry. But Eri is not there. I’m sorry, Mirio.”

Aizawa lets go of his face as he turns his head to the direction of the stairs, painfully empty with the realization that Aizawa had been right. Mirio collapses to his knees and, horribly reminded of the losses he had suffered through in the past two years, cries his heart out on the floor of his ancestor’s tomb.

-

-

They had to stay inside the burial chamber while Mirio calmed himself down, as well as to recover from the injuries from the fight with the High Seraph. Mirio turned the Dawn Shard this way and that in his palms, willing the ghost of Eri to return in a final bid of desperation. He sighs, and brings the shard to his forehead. “You will be found,” he swears beneath his breath.

When he looks up, the party is scattered across the chamber. Aizawa is sat still beside him, profoundly tired if the sighing and constant running of hand through hair is any indication, yet the knight has since refused to leave his side after his breakdown from earlier. Mirio knew, of course, that Aizawa still personally feels responsible for what happened that night in Shie Hassaikai, including not having known Eri’s fate prior to the Fall of Nabudis, only presumed so very wrongly that the girl was safe with her father.

Nejire sits stoically, curled in on herself with her knees drawn to her chest. She had been badly affected by the Mist from the Ultima fight, as viera are wont to be when exposed to Mist. Izuku shuffles beside her, pacing restlessly. Mirio wonders if Izuku had seen Eri if the boy’s horrified staring from earlier meant anything but he was too emotionally and physically drained right now to start asking questions. Katsuki, emptied of his Mist Power from consecutively casting arcane magick, is napping with a scowl on Nejire's other side, an empty ether bottle already tossed aside by his clenched fist.

In contrast to Aizawa, his other knight is restless, almost mirroring Izuku’s endless pacing where he stands near the stairs leading to outside. Mirio doesn’t know what’s making Akaguro nervous _now_ and he doesn’t have the heart to even care to ask him about it.

But if the scowl he makes every now and then is any indication, it’s probably because of—

“Feeling better?” Yuugure drawls at him when he comes closer.

Mirio sighs tiredly, pocketing the Dawn Shard, “What do you want?”

“I’ve been roaming around this chamber for a while now,” he says, “And I can’t help but notice a severe lack of promised treasure.”

He can hear the very audible growl from the direction of the staircase that can only come from Akaguro. Mirio is so, _so_ very tired and does not want to deal with this at all, thank you very much. So he tells Yuugure the truth.

“The Dynast-King was buried alongside two of the greatest treasures known to man at the time,” he explains dully, “The Dawn Shard, and the Esper forever bound to the Blood of Kings.”

“Are you saying you lied?”

“Not really,” Mirio rolls his eyes, “An Esper’s worth is beyond measure after all.”

“Clearly,” Yuugure scowls at him, as he exposes his forearm where Hashmal’s glyph glows slightly, “But I had been hoping for something more measurable.”

Mirio lifts his hands exasperatedly. “Do you want her? Is that it— _ow!_ ”

Ultima’s brand burns on his skin as it glows angrily and Mirio hisses at it.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Yuugure tells him, “It will take a while for your Esper to recover from the fight she just had. Angering her would only drain more of her strength.”

Mirio scowls at him, “She was just talking to me before I entered this chamber.”

“Then I hope you were listening because if she wasted her strength _just_ talking to you, it would definitely be more important than chasing after-”

Yuugure is cut off from his tirade by Akaguro grabbing the collar of his hood. “You will speak with respect due His Majesty, _pirate scum,_ ” he seethes.

“Akaguro…” Aizawa reprimands tiredly from where he sits.

“And _you!_ ” Akaguro turns on him, “Nalbina has clearly poisoned your mind if you’ve started consorting with the likes of _sky pirates!_ Two years wasted wallowing in your prison, and nothing to show but criminals and children wielding stolen Swords of Kings playing pretend at heroes!”

Mirio flinches at the mention of Nalbina, just as Izuku stumbles in his pacing at the mention of him as well, but before he can intervene, Aizawa stands with a dark look on his face.

“Do _not_ talk to me of Nalbina, you _snake,_ ” he hisses at Akaguro, “Shirakumo chose you to escape that night with _his_ Sword of Kings for reasons I have yet to find but here you are no closer to restoring Dalmasca than you were two years ago, brandishing around this pitiful imitation of the Knight-Commander’s weapon. Let me just say it then, _Akaguro,_ it should have been you in Nalbina, instead, dying but never allowed to die, hungry but never allowed to eat, thirsty but never allowed to drink—”

“Enough!” Mirio shouts. “Enough! _Gods,_ Shirakumo is dead! Yagi is dead! My _father_ is dead,” he stresses every word, “Dalmasca is dead!”

He sends them an appalled expression, clearly not understanding why this fight, long been brewing beneath the surface, decides to come up _now_. “You are both _Knights of Dalmasca_ ,” he tells them somberly, “You are both sworn to serve the crown and her people but here you are fighting over who should have been the one suffering at the hands of the Empire for _two! years!_ ”

Mirio turns to Aizawa, “I will never, _never,_ make light of what you have gone through and it will forever haunt me that you were just a town away from our help and our rescue. But do not _even_ come close to implying that Akaguro has done _nothing_ in the past two years. Everyday he has kept me alive and kept me safe from the Imperials that swarm our land. Everyday he and the other knights rally support to our cause in the midst of terror and chaos. Everyday we were _fighting,_ Aizawa. Every single day.”

“That’s not—”

“And _you_ ,” Mirio hisses at Akaguro next who flinches at the venom in his voice, “I would never be ungrateful for the years you have wasted caring for who was once _also_ a child. I know you were only being careful, I know we always feared people who came to us, I know you never just trusted anyone, not even yourself, after Nabudis. But you can’t just go around picking fights with every single person you see as a threat, _especially your own comrades!_ ”

“I’m sorry—”

“I’m not done!” Mirio hisses, “Everyone we love, everyone who matters, is either dead or missing, or working on this mission beside us. But there is one thing we can take back,” he takes out the Dawn Shard from his pocket, “We can reclaim Dalmasca. We can take back our home. If we just, _for one second,_ stop fighting each other and _talk!_ ”

Mirio heaves deep breaths in the aftermath of his tirade, his two knights, a couple of fully grown and matured men, looks away in embarrassment from the sermon he had just given them. If he was being honest, this actually made him feel better, a little lighter. The solid weight of the Dawn Shard in his hand grounds him against all the trials he had faced to finally come here. An absolute concrete step to move forward.

There is a smattering of applause from behind him and he turns to see Katsuki slowly clapping where he had woken from his nap. “Thank the Gods,” he drawls tiredly, “Someone finally said it.”

“Too bad,” Nejire pipes up cheerfully beside him, now more awake following the drama that just occurred, “I was actually looking forward to a brawl if it ever came to that.”

“What?” Izuku says incredulously at what Nejire said, “That’s not—”

“Are we done here?” Yuugure grumbles where he kicks at the gold embellishments of the Dynast-King’s burial chamber, still sulking from the lack of solid treasure.

“Yes, we are done here,” Akaguro spits out at him before turning tail and moving back to the staircase, “We will take our leave of this place.” Without turning to see if they follow, Akaguro climbs up the stairs to exit.

Aizawa sighs, “I hate to say this but this time, he’s right.”

“Wow,” Katsuki says, stretching the syllable as he also stretches his legs, “I’m sure that must be a very big step for you.”

“You’re a menace, you know that?” Aizawa scowls at him.

The blonde shrugs carelessly. “Tell me something I don’t know, wraithman,” he throws over his shoulder before following Akaguro’s lead and leaving the burial chamber as well.

“Wait—Kacchan!” Izuku yells before he also follows his cousin, Nejire skipping behind him, feeling better now that she’s had her rest.

Aizawa also steps forward, turning back to look at Mirio curiously, an apology clearly at the tip of his tongue. Mirio holds up a hand, unwilling to listen to this right now as frazzled as he is. “Go,” he instructs instead, “I’ll be there in a minute. I just—I need a moment.”

“Take your time,” the knight says softly, his gaze flicking to Mirio’s side where Yuugure is still presumably moping. With a final nod, Aizawa follows the rest of the party out of the chamber.

Mirio can hear Yuugure shuffling around, the sound grounding him as he organizes his thoughts and his emotions. He hasn’t really loosened the tight hold he’s had on them, not since the night Akaguro returned with his father dead and all hopes of keeping his Kingdom’s freedom lost.

“You were right, you know,” Yuugure’s voice says suddenly, still quiet and low as always.

He scoffs bitterly, “I was right for scolding my knights about something so childish as a fight?”

The sky pirate shrugs, looking at the decorated walls with the same interest as one would have watching the endless expanse of sand in a desert journey. “I had juniors, where I came from,” he says but doesn’t elaborate further, “Sometimes all they needed was for a good talking to for problems to finally be realized and solving it can begin. Doing it now only made it easier for us in the long run.” He looks at Mirio then, “You’re a good leader.”

To his immense disbelief, Mirio actually feels himself color at Yuugure words who also seemed to realize what he had just said and hurriedly turns, pulling his hood even lower over his face. The sky pirate starts walking towards the stairs to make a hasty retreat.

“Thank you,” Mirio finds himself saying softly before he can be out of reach. Yuugure gives him a side glance as he nods and walks away without saying anything more.

Mirio looks back to the altar where the Dawn Shard had been kept for centuries, remembers Eri as she stood quietly in the face of that same altar, remembers the ancestor that sleeps deep within, who stood before a powerful foe and triumphed, now lying in well-deserved rest. He sends a silent prayer for guidance and the safety of his companions.

_I will make this right,_ he swears on his Blood as he grips the Dawn Shard. He hides it again in the pocket of his trousers feeling lighter than he’s been for two years now even with the weight of it against his leg, before he follows Yuugure out of the burial chamber.

-

-

The trek back to the Valley of Victory was much easier the second time around. But that had been where everything started to go wrong.

As soon as they got out of the shade of the Tomb’s entrance where the waystone lay, a large shadow fell upon the Valley of Victory.

The Dreadnought Leviathan, leading the entire armada that composes the 8th Dalmascan Fleet of the Archadian Military, has caught up with them.

“Airships in Jagd?” Katsuki growls disbelievingly, “This fucking Empire…!”

“Draklor and Chisaki’s work, no doubt,” Yuugure curses as a squadron of Remoras land on the opening to the Valley.

Aizawa stands in front of Mirio, talking rapid fire instructions, “We should fight our way quickly through the vanguard, commandeer a ship if necessary, try to flee to Rozarria. The Empire will not dare—”

“I don’t think so.”

Aizawa stops in the middle of taking out his sword. Shirakumo’s Sword of Kings is leveled at his throat.

“Akaguro!” Mirio shouts in alarm, “What are you doing!”

“We’re severely outmatched, Your Grace,” Akaguro says, a little pleadingly as he turns to Mirio, “Won’t you at least hear what they have to say?”

“What are you saying—!”

“I will not see us fight this profitless battle no longer, Lord Mirio!” Akaguro tells him harshly, “If we are to save Dalmasca, then we must accept the truth!”

“Umm, guys?” Izuku calls out as he holds on to his sword just as Imperial soldiers start running towards them with weapons drawn. Katsuki quickly clamps down tightly onto his swordhand to stop him from drawing out the Sword of the Tall with a tense shake of his head. “Kacchan! What—!”

Katsuki and Yuugure exchange glances even as Mirio looks uncomprehending between his two knights.

“The traitor is right about one thing,” Katsuki says lowly, sneering in satisfaction when Akaguro flinches at the title, “We are severely outmatched, Deku.”

-

-

_Year 706 Old Valendian_

_Over the Jagd Yensa_

_Sanctuary II Flagship Class, Model Draklor X2068_

_Vessel Name: The Dreadnought Leviathan_

They were taken, thankfully unshackled, into the command deck of the Leviathan. Inside they found not only Judge Tarudo, but Judge Kyuura as well.

“Such a great honor to again be graced by your presence, Your Majesty,” Tarudo greets with cold politeness, “You left us with such great dispatch upon our last encounter that I must confess, I feared we had given you cause for offense.”

“I would be touched if only I could hear words of sincere remorse,” Mirio sneers back at him.

“Would that we all could be so honest, Your Grace,” Tarudo concedes with a nod towards Akaguro who looks away in shame. Good. Faram, Mirio still can’t believe—

“Who cares about all this babbling?” Kyuura bellows, “Touya Todoroki has taken me for a _fool_ and the Supreme Justice will hang my neck when he arrives. The Dusk Shard has already eluded my grasp.” He glowers at Mirio, “The Dawn Shard will not suffer my carelessness.”

“Ah, but that is of your own doing, isn’t it?” Tarudo answers coldly, “Deifacted nethicite taken for base imitations. How dull-witted can you get really?”

“How dare you—!”

“Arrest him,” Tarudo says carelessly as Imperials move forward to bring the other Judge to heel, “The Supreme Justice has no use for those who play right into his enemy’s hands.”

“I _told_ you!” Kyuura roars at him even as he is dragged away, “The fucking Marquis is working with Touya Todoroki! He was the one who told the Todoroki brat about the prisoner!”

“Details do not interest me,” Tarudo waves away as the door to the command deck closes and the rest of them look on in horror, “Sincerest apologies that you had to see that, Your Majesty. Disposing of liabilities always tends to be messy business. I’m sure Ser Akaguro would make for a more acceptable replacement—one the Supreme Justice shall welcome most gratefully.”

Mirio whirls around to glare at Akaguro, “How dare you? For a seat in the Court of Judges?”

“As _your_ Judge Protector,” Akaguro clarifies, scowling at Tarudo who only shrugs uncaring.

“You see, Your Majesty,” Judge Tarudo continues, “Ser Akaguro has struck a very wise bargain with the Empire, an offer delivered to the Supreme Justice himself, which of course heralded our late arrival to come and give you our terms.”

“I will never agree to what your Empire will give me!” Mirio shouts. “And my _people,_ ” he hisses with a glare to Akaguro, “Should know better than to think I would.”

“Would you now?” the Judge says, faintly amused, “You see, Your Grace, you and His Honor have a common enemy in the form of Dalmasca’s esrtwhile consul and the two-faced Marquis of Bhujerba. Ser Akaguro has requested for an armistice with the Empire of Archadia, for Lord Mirio to be pronounced alive so he may reclaim his throne with Judge Protector Akaguro at his side.

“Marquis Sasaki will be outed as a liar and traitor to both the Imperial Throne and the Kingdom of Dalmasca, Touya Todoroki will be dismissed in shame from his position as both Consul and Senator for colluding with him through Judge Executioner Maz Kyuura. A senatorial position opened which you shall be now free to take—under the... _guidance_ of the Court of Judges, of course.”

“What do I have that you plunderers would want? What’s stopping you from killing me?”

“Why, the relics of the Dynast-King, of course,” Judge Tarudo answers, “The Supreme Justice wants the Dawn Shard. You must admit, ‘tis more than a fair exchange, a Kingdom for a stone.”

“I—”

“And when all is said and done, you will have rid yourselves of your rivals, while gaining another pet,” Katsuki speaks up all of a sudden beside Mirio.

“Lord Mirio, let us take _him_ for the people of Dalmasca,” Tarudo tsks in displeasure, “Surely you see your people tremble in fear of the House of Todoroki as they wait out your indecision.”

Tarudo draws his sword and levels it with Katsuki’s neck, “Make no mistake, the Todorokis are ruthless, Your Majesty. Heads will fall as you wallow in hesitation, and his will be the first.”

“I see no Todoroki sword raised here against Dalmasca but yours,” Katsuki sneers at him.

The Judge seemed to have enough, drawing his sword back to swing amidst Izuku’s horrified scream of “ _Kacchan!_ ” but Mirio is faster this time.

The glyph is still on his feet just as the clock hands and gears have stopped around Judge Tarudo, freezing him in this moment in time before he could harm Katsuki. In the next instant, swords and halberds are pointed at him in every direction.

Mirio tries to reach into his pocket but the blades pointing at him twitch reflexively at the motion.

“Wait!” Akaguro shouts at the Imperials, “Stand down!”

Mirio ignores him, addressing the soldiers bearing their weapons against him instead. “I am merely getting the Dawn Shard. Your master will not be happy you injured your new Senator now, correct?”

The Imperials look around in confusion before slowly backing away. Mirio takes out the Dawn Shard, nodding to Izuku who quickly starts casting Dispel. He motions to Katsuki who backs away from the still frozen judge. Izuku casts the Dispel, allowing Judge Tarudo to fall limply back into neutral position.

“A stone for a Kingdom,” Mirio says, holding out the Dawn Shard, “And all of my people’s lives.”

“Wonderful,” Judge Tarudo says as he takes the stone. Without warning he clamps down on Mirio’s wrist, tugging at Yuugure’s handkerchief still wrapped there to expose his palm. In a quick move, he pulls a dagger out of his belt and slashes a line across Mirio’s still healing palm and the prince hisses at the sharp pain.

“Lord Mirio!” Akaguro shouts in alarm.

“Hush now, Judge Protector, I am merely awakening the Shard is all,” Tarudo says impassively, tilting Mirio’s hand so his Blood falls onto the Dawn Shard which glows immediately at the contact. “Ah, truly magnificent,” he says, as Mirio’s Blood almost soaks the stone, handing it to one of Leviathan’s engineers, “Have this tested.”

The engineer does a double take, “But sir, our orders from Judge Arbiter Chisaki—”

“Forgive me for not trusting our once enemies, Ensign, including the man who destroyed his own home,” he spits back venomously at her, “Test the damn stone. Find out what Chisaki wants.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Yuugure warns, speaking up for the first time, “You could kill us all with a mere _stone_.”

“I tire of your prattling,” Judge Tarudo says, waving them away, “Take them to the Shiva, Judge Akaguro. You should have leave to depart for Rabanastre soon.”

“Your Grace,” Akaguro says beside Mirio where he’s stood shocked still from the pain and anger since the exchange, a Cure spell glowing in the knight’s hands. Mirio merely glares at him and walks away.

-

-

_Year 706 Old Valendian_

_Over the Jagd Yensa_

_Corvette Light Cruiser Class, Model Hosu CR90_

_Vessel Name: Shiva_

The shackles are loud, clanking each time Mirio takes a step where he follows behind Yuugure and Nejire who are also similarly restrained. Beside him, Akaguro is free, and Mirio tries to swallow down the disgust and anger he feels. The knight keeps talking, explaining, but Mirio is only half-listening, too consumed by the toll this entire endeavor has taken.

“When we arrive in Dalmasca, we can finally announce that you are alive and start the events in motion. Once Touya Todoroki is gone, we can restore the Heroic Order of Dalmasca and I shall continue the negotiations with the Empire. I believe the younger Todoroki is the key. From what I’ve seen in the Leviathan, it seems that he can be trusted.”

Mirio laughs, harsh and menacing. He turns to the knight whose loyalties had clearly lain somewhere else since leaving him behind in the Garamsythe, “And who are you, Chizome Akaguro, to talk of trust?”

The prince glares at the Sword of Kings still tied at Akaguro’s hip and the knight retreats back to the Atomos that carried them with a haunted look, presumably to talk with the Imperials there, leaving Mirio alone. To think he had been pondering offering the Oath again once they were out of the Millennium Tomb. Gods, he was such a fool.

Suddenly, Nejire falls over and keels, Izuku rushing to her side. “Nejire-san!”

Mirio finds himself beside a stoic Yuugure who only shrugs despite the pain his partner is obviously going through. “I told him this would happen,” he says flatly, his hands wringing restlessly together.

“Such heat! The Mist!” Nejire gasps, “It’s burning!”

“You! Stand!” An Imperial approaches her, Izuku scrambling to block his way. “Stop!” the boy pleads, “She’s in pain!”

The Imperial backhands Izuku for obstructing his way and Mirio flinches. _Nejire doesn’t take too lightly when people hurt her friends._ Sure enough, that had been the last straw. Nejire breaks free of her chains with a feral shriek, quickly dispatching the Imperials around her, curling over Izuku, hissing at anyone who comes close.

“What the fuck,” Katsuki murmurs in shock on Yuugure’s other side.

“Nejire never did like being tied up,” Yuugure says with a flick of his wrist, the shackles around them dropping to the floor. He turns to Mirio, “How about you?”

_I—what?_ Yuugure motions to the shackles on his wrists and Mirio tries to fight down the blush over his face. “I like Nejire’s idea,” he says instead, offering his hands.

They have scarcely freed Aizawa and Katsuki when Akaguro arrives followed by a contingent of Imperial soldiers. What an image that makes, striking Mirio with enormous despair and anger.

“No farther!” Akaguro shouts, drawing his sword, “Sky pirates and criminals! The future of Dalmasca will not be stolen!”

Aizawa steps forward then, his own sword now pointed at Akaguro, “I always knew I didn’t like you, I just never thought I could hate you this much.”

“Stop this, Aizawa!” Akaguro retorts, almost begs, “To struggle is futile!”

“Only if we surrender. Only if we stop fighting,” Aizawa answers calmly.

“Then know that you have forced my hand,” Akaguro says as Mist surges across his body. The bandages on his left arm slowly unravel to reveal a horned glyph etched across his skin. “Come, Stain,” he calls his Esper, slamming his hand down to do the summoning.

A large, rotund green humanoid materializes behind Akaguro, its split grin a menace to see. The Esper of Decay, Mirio recognizes from the old books, Cuchulainn the Impure. He knows Akaguro claimed the Esper years ago but has never seen him summon it before now. Akaguro stands back upright, pointing his Sword of Kings towards Aizawa. “Stop them from leaving, Stain,” he commands before rushing forward towards Aizawa.

Around them, the Imperials charge, Yuugure and him fight back to back while Izuku and Katsuki fight alongside each other where Stain had rushed to them.

Suddenly, the airship tilts, creaking as it seems to be flying slowly backward. Out of nowhere, Nejire screams in pain, “Go! We have to go! Leave!” She starts fighting her way through the horde of Imperials towards the ship bay.

“Follow!” Yuugure yells at the two boys closest to her who don’t hesitate, even as Stain gives chase. The sky pirate turns to him, grasping at his arm, “Mirio, we have to go!”

But Mirio is caught speechless at the tableau in front of him. The tilting of the airship had given Aizawa the opening that he needed to strike but the sudden angle had him impaling Akaguro accidentally, Shirakumo’s Sword of Kings lying limp on his side.

“Akaguro!” he screams but Yuugure holds him back, catching the attention of the knight’s Esper who lets out a loud gurgle of distress, waddling back to his master. Stain’s back opens and a scorpion’s stinger comes out, heading straight for Aizawa who jumps back.

“Stop,” Akaguro commands breathlessly, clinging to the sword Aizawa left on his body, “Stain, to me.” The Esper gurgles in confusion, the sound throaty and sad. The tail retreats back into the Esper’s body as he approaches the kneeling Akaguro and starts casting a healing spell—a Curaja, Mirio can see clearly even with the tears in his eyes. It won’t be enough to keep Akaguro alive, Mirio can tell. Aizawa’s strike went through and through, a blow intended to maim, striking fatally instead.

“I didn’t—” Aizawa murmurs in shock from where he observes the Esper trying to keep its master alive in vain. “Akaguro, you have to believe—”

“I do,” Akaguro cuts him off, chuckling a little in shock, “You were always the most honorable of us, Aizawa.”

The ship tilts again, Yuugure dragging him more forcefully now. “We can’t leave him!” Mirio insists in the midst of his sobbing, “We can’t—!”

Akaguro turns to face him with a rueful smile, “Look at what my haste has wrought. I can serve you no longer, my prince.”

“ _Don’t say that!_ ”

The knight turns to face Aizawa. He sheathes Shirakumo’s Sword of Kings and offers it to the other. “Here,” he gasps through the pain, “It was always supposed to be you.”

Aizawa approaches him cautiously, wary of the Esper who still seems to be confusedly healing Akaguro. It’s probably what’s keeping him alive to talk this long and Mirio hurts to see how this ill-fated trip to the west is ending like this right before his eyes.

“You never took the Oath,” Aizawa confronts Akaguro as he takes the Sword, “ _Why?_ ”

“I was never worthy of it,” Akaguro spits out, “Even Shirakumo knew I would never have dared when he handed the blasted Sword to me.”

“You’re wrong,” Aizawa tells him flatly, “He trusted you. You are a Hero of Dalmasca just as we all are. That’s all there is to it.”

Akaguro looks at him in shock before shaking his head in disbelief. He slumps further on the ground, “Leave, Aizawa.”

With a nod, Aizawa turns away from him and walks towards Mirio, still being held back by Yuugure. “No…” Mirio whimpers, “No! We can save him! Aizawa, I command you! _Please—!_ ”

Aizawa clamps a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Mirio,” he says quietly. Mirio breaks down in tears, dragged by Aizawa and Yuugure to the Remora Katsuki had commandeered, his last sight of Akaguro slumped forward, his Esper still vainly trying to heal him.

-

-

_Year 706 Old Valendian_

_Over the Jagd Yensa_

_Air Cutter Class - Model Draklor UA3B_

_Skyfighter Call Sign: Remora Fighter Unit 0714_

He can hear them talking over each other as the small aircraft shakes from the force of whatever it was that destabilized the Shiva. But Mirio pays them no mind, slumped as he was inside the Remora’s hatch.

“The Mist it manifests,” Nejire says, trance-like, as she twitches beside him, Izuku going back and forth between them looking for injuries to heal and finding none.

“Holy _shit—_ ,” Katsuki curses in alarm from where he sits in the co-pilot chair, “The Leviathan… it just—”

"Disappeared,” Yuugure supplies helpfully.

Mirio blinks, unsure if he heard that right but unwilling to move a single inch. He feels like the weight of the entire Sky Continent was just dropped on his shoulders and could not care less for an enemy flagship.

“What’s that?” he hears Aizawa murmur.

_It calls to us,_ his Blood tells him suddenly, _Bring_ It _home_.

“It’s the Dawn Shard,” he speaks out, voice raspy from his yelling and crying, still facing the metal wall opposite where he crouches. The ship goes into a heavy quiet at his voice, Izuku finally settling down beside Nejire to stop his fussing.

Yuugure eventually breaks the silence. “Well,” he says and the ship tilts slightly as if turning around, “Let’s go get it then.”

-

-

-

_If the reports of witnesses residing on the edges of Rozarria and the Dalmascan Westersand are to be believed, a brilliant light burst in the skies of the Jagd Yensa, over the Valley of Victory. The nomads of the Westersand report that earlier, a large contingent of airships had flown over the desert due west before the light shone over the Jagd—and only smaller straggler ships had returned from whence the light had come._

_Terror spread throughout the land, fears of Archadia’s Deathbringer Mist come to the surface, too similar the reports had been to the events that transpired at Shie Hassaikai._

_Rozarria stirs in its tumultuous indolence, the light so close to their borders. Accountability is demanded of Archadia, an explanation for why an entire Fleet was deployed too close to No-One’s-Land, just penalty due given to its recognized Fleet Admiral—First Senator Touya Todoroki, then Consul of Rabanastre._

_As word of the event in the Jagd sounded throughout Ivalice and the two Empires battle in a field of cold politicking, quit I Bhujerba, citing sudden malady. My true motive: to bring the various counter-imperial forces scattered throughout Ivalice together in unified resistance whilst Rozarria and Archadia remain too entangled in their history-long conflict laden skein._

_By this time, Lord Mirio had made his return to Rabanastre. He had not, however, made known his presence and proclaim Dalmasca restored, even as he possessed the Dawn Shard. Rather, he was content with keeping both his own whereabouts, and those of the Dawn Shard, concealed._

_Had he chosen to do the opposite, my error in announcing his death two years since past would have been detrimental to my efforts in assembling a Resistance, as I had warned him before his flight to the Valley of Victory._

_Moreover, in the aftermath of the sinking of the Archadian Fleet, announcing his return would only serve to invite the Empire’s wrath with no place to turn to so long as Touya Todoroki sits as Consul in Rabanastre, even as he being called to answer for the actions of the deceased Judges under his sphere of control._

_The events in the Jagd, however, boded ill for the long ruling House Todoroki beyond the expectations of everyone who observed. In their absence, the true shadow behind Ivalice shall emerge, unchecked and unchallenged._

_—Memoirs of Mqs. Mirai Sasaki IV, Night’s Eye of Bhujerba_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

\-----

**_[][][][][][]_ **

\-----

_Year 706 Old Valendian_

_Somewhere in the Jagd Yensa_

The sound of his boots crunch against the dry sand, irritating, annoying, itching—

_scratch, scratch, scratch_

Amidst the wreckage of the Shiva, the body is unmistakable, his red scarf distinct and known amongst the military circles as a man to be watched out for. More than that, the gigantic blob of pestilence that stands in solemn silence is a sure sign that this was the right man.

“Would you look at that, he still breathes!” he tells his guardian excitedly who only heaves a sigh of exasperation.

“Who… are… you…” the man on the ground rasps when he finally steps closer, barely alive but still with enough strength to spit venom. Despite the threats, the Esper behind him remains immobile, tethered and yet drained of Mist Power. _Good, good_ , at least he won’t have to chase what he wants to wherever the Mist takes it. Who knows, anyway? Who cares?

“Ahh…” he says instead, scratching at his neck from the prickly heat of the Gods forsaken Jagd, “I don’t talk to traitors, unfortunately.”

He kneels, dry wrinkling hand reaching out to touch the glyph on the man’s arm who barely even has enough energy to flinch back. He grabs the man’s retreating hand none too gently, “Ah-ah, not so fast!”

“What are you,” Ser Chizome Akaguro of the Heroic Order of Dalmasca wheezes, clearly running out of breath, which means _he_ is running out of time, “What are you,” wheeze, “Do _-ing!”_

“Your master will not live long,” he says instead, looking directly at the Esper of Decay, ignoring the dying man’s protests, “Would you not rather serve another master than fade away into the Mists of those who scorned you?”

“Stop!” Akaguro protests weakly, “ _Stop!_ ”

The Esper doesn’t speak but the sickly yellow wisps that come from the Esper and the glyph on Akaguro’s arm were answer enough. He exposes his forearm where the glyph starts to form.

“ _Stain,_ ” the man gasps as he breathes his final breath. As the glyph completes, the Knight of Dalmasca lives no more.

“Stain?” he asks the dead body before turning away in disinterest, “What an ugly name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTER GLOSSARY, in order of appearance
> 
> (Fic Canon [Age by Year 706, Old Valendian] = BNHA Canon)
> 
> \- Rumi Usagiyama, an exiled Viera of hare characteristics, serving as Judge Protector to Fourth Senator Fuyumi Todoroki = No. 5 Pro-Hero Miruko  
>  \- Tensei Iida, former Judge Protector of the defunct fifth senatorial seat, replaced by his younger brother = Former Pro-Hero Ingenium, retired following devastating injury at the hands of Hero Killer Stain  
>  \- Camie Utsushimi, former Bard of Miriam, now currently an ~~treasure hunter~~ _artifact seeker_ = Seiketsu High Hero Course Yr 2 student, part of the Remedial Class group alongside Bakugou, Todoroki, and Inasa  
>  \- Inasa Yoarashi, partner of artifact seeker Camie = Seiketsu High Hero Cours Yr 1 student, also part of the Remedial Class group  
>  \- [][][][][][] = ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
> Eri returns but is a ghost?? Akaguro is revealed to be a traitor?? *pretends to be shocked* His Esper, the Esper of _Decay_ was stolen by a nameless POV character. WHO?? COULD?? IT?? BE???? *le gasp*
> 
> lol jk. Next chapter: Archadia starts its slow descent into chaos, Mirio takes the kids on another field trip, Rozarrian royalty finally makes an appearance. Plus a new Sword of Kings and is that??? A new Esper??? lmao

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR CLICKING ON THIS FIC AND TAKING THE TIME TO READ UNTIL THE END!!
> 
> If you enjoyed, please do leave a kudos!! It does keep me going! Comments are so so lovely and are my lifeblood.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading!! <3
> 
> LINKS: [tumblr](https://minitala.tumblr.com/) | [writing twt (new)](https://twitter.com/meowthtalksalot/) | [ccat](https://curiouscat.qa/gwiyomihoshi) | [fic masterlist](https://minitala.tumblr.com/fics)


End file.
